The Priestess and The King
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: In a world where women are rare, there is a hunt for them. To keep them safe, the royal palace has ordered all non-married women to reside in the palace until they find a spouse. Until one day, a troupe of dancers are captured and nothing is the same.
1. Chapter 1

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Inspired by Santana, Into the night. Almost nothing like the song or the music video I assure you. Just one scene I plan to put in later.**  
**I do not own the song or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kidnap

Leaf

"Manlia why?" I cried.

She looked tired, like she was scolding a young child who had done something wrong. "It is for the sake of our clan. If you were to marry the prince, he would leave us in peace. I'm so sorry Patta."**  
**

I shook my head. "Do you even care about my feelings at all?"**  
**

I saw her tense. "O-of course I do. But for the sake of the village, and the duty as its priestess you know you have a responsibility to its protection."**  
**

**"**I-if that's the case," I cried, burrowing my face in my hands. "I wish I had never become Pujarina in the first place!"**  
**

I was flung back by her slap, the sound resonating throughout the room. The maids standing beside us gasped and whimpered as they saw their beloved Pujarina being flung to the ground by her own mother, the queen.**  
**

**"**Never say that again Patta or I will banish you to the temples." Manlia's voice was as cold as the ice in the north country. "You will marry the prince because it is your duty as priestess of our land as well as your duty as princess. You will marry him or our city will be invaded and we will be dogs to the men outside. Do you want that to be on your shoulders?" She shook her head. "I let you grow up happy and spoiled. I should have raised you better. It's my own fault I guess. In any case, you will reside in your room until the prince arrives. Nilama!"**  
**

An attendant with natural pigtails and Sapphire eyes stepped out from behind the curtains surrounding the throne room where they all were. She came to a stop in front of the Rani and bowed. "You called for me Rani?"**  
**

**"**Escort Patta to her quarters at once. She is not to be let out at any time, nor is she allowed visitors except for food. If she does not eat, come see me at once. Understood?"**  
**

Nilama nodded and bowed and took my arm to escort me to my room. But I wasn't going down without a fight. "Manlia please don't do this! Manlia!" But she only turned her head away from me.**  
**

I let Nilama escort me back to my kamara where I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed. "Why me? Why do I have to be the Pujarina? Why couldn't someone else do it?"**  
**

Nilama sighed and sat beside me. "Because you are the only person in this village who is the blood relative of the Rani."**  
**

**"**That doesn't give her the right to sell me off like some pig in the market!"**  
**

**"**But you are the prettiest girl in the village."**  
**

**"**I never asked for it! I feel like a bird in a cage."**  
**

She was silent for a while but I could tell she was thinking hard. Nilama and I have been best friends since we were kids. Her parents were killed in a war west of here and Manlia took her in as one of our servants and my main attendant. I love her like a sister, but she hates the way Manlia treated me. A few minutes ago was the first time I had seen her all month and it was to tell me I was to be sold to a prince from the east as a political marriage. **  
**

**"**Why don't we just run away?" She suddenly asked. "Away from here."**  
**

**"**But we've lived in this city all our lives. How would we survive in the outside?"**  
**

She grinned. "We use the fact that females are rare and seduce them. When their backs are turned we take their money and food and take off."**  
**

My mouth dropped open with a pop. "How could you suggest something like that?"**  
**

Her smile faded. "Listen Patta, the outside world isn't always sugar and spices like life here in the castle. People are murdered or cheated for no reason other than to make some money. It's a cruel world out there. If you stay here you will never get to decide what you want and how to live your life. But if you leave..." She trailed off suggestively. I knew what she was talking about. I might have been in the palace all my life, but I was allowed outside the palace gate. I saw the suffering, the poor, the homeless. It was sad but I understood it was life. **  
**

I knew Manlia was only doing her duty, but to a Pujarina, her innocence is sacred. Married, she loses some of her powers. If she is deflowered, her entire title is taken away and she is drained of her spiritual powers as well as some of her life. For Manlia to sell me to some foreign prince, she should have been named a traitor. But since she is the queen, no one can do anything. Not even the royal guard.**  
**

I made my decision. "I'll go with you Nilama. I want to see the world outside."**  
**

She smiled. "Then we leave at the first sight of the moon." She looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Take some of the flashiest jewelry you don't like so we can sell it to make money. And dress like a dancer. That's what we will disguise ourselves as. We'll head north where I know some people who will take us in."

**"**And the gate?"**  
**

**"**Already taken care of. We just need to wait."

Under the cover of darkness my pseudo-sister and I left the palace dressed like gypsies and ran to the gates. Our city had two parts; the first part was to confuse any traveler who happened upon us. It was filled with men who vowed to keep our secret and live in harmony with us. The second part was separated by a gate and filled only with women. If you went around, you would think that you just trailed to the back of the palace walls where the faux-king resided. And all of this was separated by huge stone walls. Nilama and I ran to the second gate where we met up with a woman named Surya, whom I knew was the head of the gates. I simply waited while Nilama talked to her.**  
**

**"**You know she will be outraged." She argued. But even as she talked she already hit the code to let us out. "If she ever finds you or you ever come back, she will have you executed."**  
**

Nilama shook her head. "Death is much better than being married to someone as a war prize. Especially since she is the Pujarina **_and_ **a woman. Even you know this."**  
**

She simply sighed and shook her head as the gates slowly opened. "Well, even though I shouldn't, I do envy you for escaping." She smiled. "Good luck Maharani." And she bent her knees and kissed my hand, as it was custom to do so when someone of royalty was leaving. I smiled and bowed in return as Nilama and I made our way through the gates.

* * *

For days we wandered the desert outside of the palace for days. Neither of us stopped except at night when it was colder so we could rest. When we came upon our first town, everybody was in rags and covered with water to keep them cool. Our clothes didn't stand outside here so we headed to a small shop to buy more water and supplies.**  
**

It happened while we stopped inside a cafe where we could rest our aching bodies. We had been walking non-stop so I figured we deserved a break. We went to the makeshift tables of wood and ordered our drinks. All the customers in there stopped to look at us. Even if women were in this village I guessed it was still rare to see two on their own. Especially dancers, who were coveted by the royal palace. Our orders had just arrived and were enjoying our fruity mixtures when we heard shouts and saw people rush towards us with ropes in their hands. We nodded and jumped above them as we somersaulted through the air and landed on our feet like cats. I shoved some money to the waiter who had served us and ran with Nilama through the streets. Shouts were still heard behind us and we kept running. Our training kept us in shape, but as hours dragged by they still continued to chase us. We were just about to separate when we were caught by our elbows and pulled into a deserted alleyway. They covered our mouths while the men who had been chasing us passed us without a glance at us. When they were all gone we heard our savior sigh. **  
**

**"**Thank goodness." We turned to see a young boy...no, a young girl. She just looked like a boy. She was short and had a head full of yellow, which was rare, especially in the south. **  
**

Nilama snapped out of her stupor and bowed deeply to the girl. I followed suit. "Thank you very much for saving us."**  
**

She blushed and shook her head. "You would have done the same for me had I been in that situation. And I couldn't let a fellow female be caught by the hands of those men!"**  
**

I smiled. "We still thank you. May we know your name?"**  
**

She nodded. "Pila. Pila is my name. And you are?"**  
**

**"**My name is Nilama and this is my...sister Patta."**  
**

Her eyes widened. "A rare plant and a precious jewel. I feel so plain next to you."**  
**

I blushed. "Oh please don't say that. Yellow is the color of the sun. It's also the color of your hair right?" She nodded. "Then we are all a rare bunch here." I looked to the sky and turned to Nilama. "We need to get going. Who knows when those men will come back. We need to be on our guard if we are to get out of here in one piece, but what we really need is to find somewhere to hide."**  
**

**"**Come to my house!" Pila suggested. "It's not far from here and only my uncle and I live together. He won't turn you in since he's been keeping my secret for years from the villagers." She laughed sheepishly. "They all think I'm a boy and so they treat me like one."**  
**

I smiled again and laughed. "Well they must be very blind to not see such a beautiful girl."**  
**

Nilama chuckled at Pila's blush and motioned for her to lead the way.

We stayed at Pila's until we could no longer see the sun. In return for housing us and giving us food and water, she begged for us to take her with us. We had explained our situation to her and she claimed she would help us. She ducked into her room and came out with a vina. Ivory crafted with jewels on either side and silver string, it looked like nothing we had ever seen before. "I know how to play. I can play melodies for you two to dance for." We both agreed it was better for us to travel together rather than just Nilama and I on our own. So we thanked Pila's uncle and headed out into the desert to see which town we could rest at next.

* * *

Life was wonderful for the next few months. We traveled and danced all over the place. People loved us and cheered for us. I sent letters to my mother through my powers and she responded. She was angry with me, but she understood what I wanted. She was going to try and solve the whole preposterous matrimony with a peace treaty instead of a political marriage. If worse came to worse, she would gather the army and they would go to war. I hoped and prayed every night before sleep overtook me that my city would be successful in their quest.**  
**

We eventually got Pila out of those rags she loved to wear and purchased gypsy clothes like ours. Men were just swarming us after that. They ran after us and tried to seduce us but we could always take care of ourselves before we were kidnapped and raped or brought to the royal palace. We just weren't lucky one day.**  
**

Nilama, Pila and I had been walking in the desert for days with no sign of letting up. We always made sure to stop at night and take any water we could from a cactus. But even those were rare.**  
**

We had made a rare stop during the day time and rested on a scorching hot rock. We were all so hot we thought what we were seeing was a mirage. **  
**

Then we heard shouts. **  
**

**"**Run!" Nilama screamed. We bolted from the rock and ran for our lives. Nilama was the first one to faint from exhaustion. **  
**

**"**Nilama!" I made a move to go back for her but she pushed me away. **  
**

**"**Get away from here!" She screamed. I nodded and continued to run. **  
**

I felt like I was running forever. Finally, the sun was too much for me and I collapsed. The last thing I remember was the form of a man looming over me.

* * *

I woke up in some moving vehicle. The air was cooler than the desert but whatever we were in was bumpy and didn't allow me much rest. I frantically looked around for my sister and our friend and I turned to see them resting on either side of me. I sighed in relief and took a look around. What we were in must have been one of those carriages I had heard so much about. They were supposedly only used by the king and his captains.**  
**

I swallowed loudly. Oh no. We had been kidnapped by the King's men! **  
**

**"**Are you awake?" I tuned to see a handsome man in armor sitting beside Pila. His red eyes held nothing but concern for me and my friends and I wondered if he was different from the men I usually saw in towns. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and try to befriend him. I noticed he spoke a language called English that was different from what I normally spoke. I had learned English in my youth so talking to him should have been easy.**  
**

**"**Yes." I whispered. "Where am I? And who are you?"**  
**

**"**My name is Red. And we are headed to the Capital, to the King's palace. Who are you and why were you out in the desert?"**  
**

I bit my lip. "I am...Patta. My friends and I ran away from home, so we are travellers."**  
**

**"**Dancers right?" I nodded. "You're in luck. The King has a soft spot for dancers. He will treat you well."**  
**

**"**But we just wanted to travel." I whimpered. "The whole reason we ran away from home was to not be caught and sold. We just want to be free."**  
**

He shook his head. "But why? Women are usually safer in the palace than outside."**  
**

**"**I didn't want to be controlled." I spat. "I'm a dancer. Dancers are free. If you put me in a cage, I won't dance."**  
**

She shook his head. "I'm sorry. You'll have to discuss this with the King. If you want freedom, it's his choice." **  
**

I nodded. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Neither you nor your men have touched us right?"**  
**

He nodded. "I ordered my men not to touch you like that. I've been keeping watch since I don't want them to defy my orders."**  
**

**"**I thank you for that." I bowed. **  
**

He stared at me for a moment. I realized he was looking at something on my body. Whatever he was looking for he didn't find because he laid back on his seat and stared at Pila.**  
**

**"**What is her name?" He suddenly whispered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion until he nodded to Pila's sleeping figure. **  
**

**"**In our language, her name is Pila." I spoke in hushed tones so not to wake them. I noticed her blanket was a little awkward so I fixed it and patted her head. "But in your language, her name is Yellow."**  
**

**"**Yellow huh? And she is your sister?"**  
**

I shook my head. "Neither one of them are my sisters, but we are so close that nobody really cares and calls us sisters." I smiled and turned to my other sister, who was snoring and had a tiny bit of drool on her cheek. Wiping it off, I continued to tell our tale to the strange captain. "We met Yellow when we were running from kidnappers. She helped us and in return, asked to come along with us as our musician. Nilama I have known since childhood. Her parents were killed in the Battle of the West and my mother found her while she was wandering around. We haven't been apart since." I sighed. What a nostalgic feeling. "They are both like my sisters. In our country, whomever is the closest to you is your family. You decide what name you give them, be it brother or aunt, but they are bound to you forever and you cherish them and they you." I sighed again, this time of sadness. How I missed the kingdom of the south.

The strange man smiled. "It sounds wonderful."**  
**

I nodded and made sure the girls were both asleep before I got up to join the man at his seat. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed he had given us and I immediately felt bad. "Where are you from?" **  
**

Somehow my question brought a certain light to his eyes that had not been there before. "I was born in the palace as the previous prince's attendant. We were raised together, almost like family." He too looked nostalgic. "Our parents often warned us that we shouldn't be so close. If one of us were to die in battle, the other would be crushed and heartbroken. But when the previous king died, I was the one to hand him the crown as his best friend. In turn, I became the head general and I have served him ever since." He suddenly turned and smiled. "It took a while to get to know him too. At first, he was cold and indifferent. It took me awhile to get past his outer personality. But as time went on, we became the best of friends. You have to really get to know him before you can judge him so don't jump to conclusions so fast okay?"**  
**

**"**All I can promise is that I will try. I've never met the man so I don't know."**  
**

**"**Just trust me when I say you will meet him soon Patta."

* * *

And that concludes chapter one! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! Until then, review!

Note:**  
**Kamara - Room**  
**Maharani - Your highness**  
**Manlia - A made-up word for Mother, or a respectful title for the head woman in the house. Made it up myself. ;)**  
**Nilama - Hindi for Sapphire. **  
**Pila - Hindi for Yellow.**  
**Patta - Hindi for Leaf. I figured it would be a nick-name since Leaf's kingdom has Indian/Arab-like culture.**  
**Pujarina - Priestess in Hindi. **  
**Rani - Queen in Hindi.**  
**Vina - Harp in Hindi.**  
**I used google translate so if I'm wrong please help me out!


	2. Chapter 2

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess Chapter

Okay, let me explain something; This. Is. An. Alternate. Universe. There are no creatures who can blast a building apart just by thinking about it. Just wanted to make that clear.

Two: Slaps and Curses

Green

"Your Highness!" I frantically turned around to see most of the palace girls running after me. Even with all my years of combat training and sword practice, I still had a hard time discouraging these girls. I often compared them to wild animals. I frantically ran the other direction as so to escape their ever-tiring affections. **  
**

It was a daily routine here in the palace. To the girls, it was a contest. Whoever caught me would kiss me. Thankfully that had never happened but I was still scared to find out. To me, it was a workout. Helped me get my daily exercise just by running. **  
**

I finally lost those girls when I turned to see Daisy laughing at me. I pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you Daisy. How is Bill?"

She smiled and released me. "He is well, thank you. He is very busy, but he always manages to find time for us."

"I am glad."

She noticed that more girls were running past the hallway we were hiding in and started to laugh again. I could not help but laugh with her. Daisy was my actual sister, which was rare nowadays. In fact, any sort of real family relation was rare. She finally stopped laughing as she smoothed the wrap on her dress. "Why, dear brother, I do fear you will someday grow tired of all the affection you get everyday and kill them all?" **  
**

I smiled, something I rarely did and only in the company of my friends and Daisy. "Because they will someday drive me to an early death? I actually do not doubt it. But then, that would defy the purpose of gathering them and bringing them here."**  
**

Her smile was as bright as a sunny day. "I know. You are so kind-hearted brother." She sighed and wrung her hands together, a sign she was agitated. "I've tried to discourage them, but the girls feel that I am in love with you, even though I am married." **  
**

I could not hide my feelings of disgust and neither could she. Sibling marriage was discouraged a hundred years ago after a particularly nasty incident with the royal family. But others still thought it was a good idea to carry on bloodlines through sibling marriage. But we had both been raised to discourage the idea. **  
**

"Your Highness!" We turned to see Crys, another one of my friends, running towards us. She stopped in front of us, panting. I had no doubt that she had been running all over the palace to look for me.

"I was looking for you. Captain Red sent us a letter concerning a woman her friends they found in the south." This got my attention. She opened up the letter and handed it to me to read. "It says that they were actually resistant in capture. They were found wandering the desert in the south and the only reason they were able to capture them is because of sunstroke. They actually resisted capture! Doesn't that say something about them?"**  
**

I nodded. "Either they have something they want to keep hidden, or they are runaways. We will find out soon enough. They plan to be here in an hour. Make sure there are three beds in the guest tower along with food and plenty of water." She nodded and scurried away.**  
**

I looked at the letter again. Huh. Beautiful girls that actually resisted help. This ought to be interesting.

* * *

The sun was just setting when a messenger dashed into my study, announcing that Captain Red had returned with his men. I nodded and followed him to the throne room where I would meet the captives. **  
**

The throne room opened and Red walked into the room, escorting the three girls he must have been talking about. Strangely, only the girl in the middle had to be tied up. The other two were warily escorted by soldiers. **  
**

They all dressed the same. I recognized the dancers clothing, which was a rare silk. So they were from the south huh? Well that was interesting. Free women were even more uncommon in the south than most places. To be a dancer and a woman was extremely dangerous. These girls must have been smart in order to escape capture for so long.**  
**

The first girl was smaller, more petite than the other woman and she kept a large bundle of silk close to her. Her hair was the color of the sun, a rare color in the south. She dressed like the girl beside her, who had natural pigtails and eyes the color of a rare blue jewel. She, like the woman tied up, was a dancer. Her toned body made it obvious. Being paler and obviously weaker, I guessed that what first girl was carrying was an instrument. After all, a troupe had to have a musician. **  
**

Red had described them all, but the woman in front was what caught my eye. The girl was beautiful, I will not deny. Chocolate colored hair wrapped in silk fell past her hips. Her clothes were slim and exposed her curved and muscular body while only hiding her chest. Flared pants with slits on the sides allowed me to see long tanned legs and a long pale scarf that wrapped around her hips and dangled in front of her legs. Her crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears. Only wearing a few bangles on her ankles and wrists, it somehow made her look more attractive. But what really caught my attention was her eyes. The color of a rare plant called a leaf. Leaf green.

Only certain members of royal families had this color. But only one had this particular shade.**  
**

The Moon Clan; a famous, yet hidden clan made up only of women and a few select men who kept their secrets. **  
**

And if this girl was who I thought she was...then Red had just brought be the Moon Clan's princess. And from the looks on her companions faces, they were her attendants. **  
**

**"**Expose your neck." I ordered. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was trying to find. She began to struggle out of Red's grasp and tried to pull away. Her companions whimpered as they saw their friend. They had probably never seen her like this.**  
**

**"**Red." I barked with authority. "Hold her fast."**  
**

I knew it was killing him to do this. He often held women in a high regard since his mother's passing and I could see the look in his eyes, but I needed the identity of those girls. I finally got impatient with Red's struggles and got up from my throne to march down to where they were and slapped the girl in the face. Echoed gasps were heard all throughout the room but I paid them no heed. **  
**

**"**Brother." Daisy looked scandalized.**  
**

The girl finally went still but she would not raise her head to meet my eyes. I took her chin in my hand and forced her gaze to meet mine. Her cheek was swollen slightly and I wondered if she had been slapped before. She still continued to close her eyes, but I found what I needed.

On the curve of her neck that was hidden by her hair, were two crescent moons drawn on top of each other, each facing an opposite direction. My father had practically drilled the symbol into my head when he was teaching me the symbols of the royal families. The priestess of the Moon Clan; the forbidden angel. Whoever marries the angel will have the luck of a thousand war gods. And whomever takes the priestess to bed will kill her.

* * *

I finally spoke after a long period of shocked silence. "So, you are the Priestess of the Moon Clan." She didn't answer me. "And judging by the color of your eyes, I would say we have captured a princess." She still did not speak. "If we let you and your friends go, will you tell us the location of your secret city?"**  
**

Her head finally snapped up, but her tone was cold as snow. "I will never reveal the land of my birth to a cretin like you or your army. If I have to die, I will carry the secret to my beheading so long as I keep my people safe."**  
**

I sneered. "And at the risk of your friends losing their lives?" **  
**

She paled so fast I panicked. But she was able to hold herself upright. "Pila has no indication of where we came from. We told her our story, but she did not ask for our land's location. Nilama and I...she vowed that she would die before she gave up our village secrets. And so would I. We both know that death is nothing to fear, since we will die together."**  
**

She was very brave I'll give her that much. But she was shaking. I knew the thoughts of me killing her friends brought an ache to her heart.**  
**

But I am not a ruthless dictator and I do not kill for information. "Very well then. Red, show them their rooms."**  
**

**"**No!" The priestess shouted and struggled uselessly against her restraints. "We have come to the palace. Now let us go."**  
**

Red tried to reason with her. "Pa-"**  
**

**"**Don't you dare say my name in front of him!" She screamed. "I do not want my identity to be known by the likes of him." She turned her attention to me again. "I will not be a bird in a cage. We are dancers, artisans. We do not answer to masters nor kings." She spat the last word. "If you are to keep us here, then I will bite my tongue off and you can feed me to your dogs."

**"**Why are you so resistant to capture?" I asked. I seemed to catch her off guard so I continued. "You are safe here and we will treat you well. Why do you seem like you hate all men?"**  
**

She shook her head. "The only man I hate is a man who wants to tie me down. The entire reason I left my home was because of a selfish man who only wanted me for my title and legend of beauty. I am sick of all these people wanting to tie me down. I am the wind and should someone attempt to capture me, I will be free of his grasp soon enough."**  
**

I raised a brow. "You think you can escape?"**  
**

She smirked. It somehow sent shivers up my spine. "I _**know **_I can do it. As easily as I can breathe." Something about her tone of confidence made me believe her. **  
**

I shook my head and tried to snap out of it. "Nevertheless, it will be dangerous if you go out there alone-"**  
**

**"**_**We **_were travelling together and _**we **_were fine on our own until you and your army came along!"**  
**

**"**Then why did you get yourselves captured?"**  
**

**"**The desert heat obviously!" She snapped harshly. I grinned inwardly, knowing that her ego was bruised because of it but I couldn't let my feeling control my actions. **  
**

**"**Whether or not the reason you were captured was because of the heat-" "Which it was!" "You will remain here. Trust me when I say it's for your own good." She wouldn't even look at me. For some reason, that infuriated me. I snapped my hand to her face and made her look at me. "Look. If you are going to stay here then you need to learn to respect me and my rules."**  
**

**"**You, my sad King, seem to be under the impression that I actually want to be here. Well let me free you from your delusion; I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here." She spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a child. It seems that everything she said just made me angry. "Now that I have made it clear that I have only been in this place for half an hour and I already detest everything within its walls, may you release my friends and I?"**  
**

My God! She really was trying to drive me up a wall wasn't she? "Red, have Ruby escort the one with blue eyes to her chambers. You will escort the one with yellow hair."**  
**

**"**And the priestess?"**  
**

**"**I shall deal with her myself."**  
**

* * *

She looked outraged at the suggestion but wisely kept her comments to herself. Red and Ruby nodded and led them where I had directed them. I ordered someone to untie the ropes wrapped around her arms and took her wrist to lead her outside. After a few confusing hallways, I led her to a private section of the outside gardens, to a stone bench facing a magnificent pond. Brightly multi-colored fish I knew as 'Koi' swam in lazy patterns that, by the looks of it, hypnotized her. The shade from an oak tree gave us a cool environment to talk. After we sat down there was silence for a moment. Jeez, what I wouldn't give for a moment inside her head.**  
**

Might as well get it over with. "I-"**  
**

**"**Listen," She sighed. "I am sorry." **  
**

I was surprised. I honestly expected a war, but she continued. "When I was young, Manlia used to tell me that men treated women like dogs and that should I ever fall in love, I would have to be revoked of my title as Priestess. I loved being Pujarina. The attention, the gifts, feeling like you were of some use instead of those useless princesses who just stood around and waited for someone to rescue them." Well...I obviously should not shower her with gifts. "I never really believed her, until Nilama was found. Her parents were killed in the Battle of the West and her town was there on the front line."**  
**

I winced. The Battle of the West was a fierce competition between the North Prince and the Eastern King. Each were fighting over a nobles daughter and so they led their army to a small village where a battle was fought. Whole towns died, hundreds were slaughtered and many lost their loved ones. Finally, after three years, the battle stopped. Both had lost, for both had lost their lives in battle. In the end, their successors took their places and signed a treaty. The nobles daughter married a noble from the south and all was peaceful again. But there weren't many survivors from the battle. It is said that the last soldier standing took one look at all the death around him and used his commanders sword to kill himself. I found myself feeling sorry for the young girl. This had only happened ten years ago. She could not have been more than eight.**  
**

But the priestess took no notice of my silence and went on. "Manlia found her wandering around in the heat, almost half dead, and took her back to the palace. I saw her, she saw me and we have been inseparable. We have even called ourselves sisters. Thats how close we are. But when she first came, it took awhile for me to get into an actual conversation that wasn't about the battle or of her hating men." She giggled, and somehow I was calmed by a simple melodious smile. "It took a long while. A whole year to be exact, but I did it." Her expression dimmed and the light in her eyes that was there seconds ago while she was talking suddenly disappeared. "Now that we have been captured, I don't know exactly what this will do to her. It is why I fought so hard."**  
**

I surprised myself by smiling and removed a stray hair from her face. "You care immensely for your sister. Not many people would do that."**  
**

She blushed at the proximity of our faces. "I-It is not that difficult."**  
**

**"**But why do several people not do it if it was so easy." I whispered. She didn't say anything, but simply blushed harder. Our faces were but an inch apart, so close that I could smell her. Spices and fresh air. Mouthwatering. **  
**

I don't know when it happened, but the next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. **  
**

Her lips were like the softest of rose petals. I stroked her cheek with one hand while the other went to her neck to pull her closer to me. Her cheek was soft as the furs traded to us from the west. Soft material I wanted to run my fingers through and never stop-

I was suddenly thrust back by a flushed...what the heavens name possessed me to kiss a girl who's name I don't even know?**  
**

**"**I can't believe you!" Her screaming snapped me out of my mental beating. "I try and get it into your thick skull about why I was so adamant about not staying here, and then you take advantage of me? What kind of a king are you?" One that has a knack for getting into situations like this.**  
**

She shook her head and stood up suddenly. "I hope to never see you again your highness." She turned to leave.**  
**

**"**Wait!" I shouted.**  
**

She stopped, but didn't face me. "Why? So you can just kiss me while I am bleeding my heart to you? Is it not worse enough that you stole my first kiss? I can feel my powers slipping already!"**  
**

Her first kiss? Oh, what a mess I have gotten myself into. I ran over to her and she started to walk again. "At least let me explain!"**  
**

She stopped abruptly again, her tone much more heavy. "What is there to explain? You only find an interest in me because I am the forbidden fruit that every man wants, but cannot have. I have eyes, your highness. And they are able to see very well. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go to my chambers and rest."

I only watched stupidly as she was led by a maid outside the garden. When no one was looking I bashed my fist into the ground and cursed myself for letting my feelings get the better of me.

Ah well, nothing I could do about it now but make sure she stays here.

* * *

Leaf

I wanted to scream so loud that even hell would tremble. My first kiss? And after he knew I was the Pujarina! That bastard! It was like stinging needles in my heart, draining my power. It stopped after a few minutes, but the aftertaste left something bitter in my heart. **  
**

We will escape from this hell-hole. Just watch us!


	3. Chapter 3

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess**  
**

In honor of my computer being restored from its weird funky state that it has been since last week, I have put up a new chapter!

Chapter 3: Castle Life

Leaf

How dare he! He had no right to just steal a kiss even if he is the king! Ugh, that is it! I have decided to hate men for the rest of my life.**  
**

I stopped walking suddenly, causing the pigtailed maid in front of me to pause. "Miss? Is there anything you need?" Yes, a way out of here. This place was causing my judgment on men to become unsightly. I couldn't blame the whole male race just because of something the king did. Even if the king is a stupid, manipulating bastard. **  
**

I shook my head. "No. I was just thinking. Please carry on. I wish to arrive at my chambers as soon as possible."**  
**

She nodded, her teal hair following her head motions. "Well, we are almost there." She continued to walk and I followed properly this time. "Do you need any food? Water? A bath?"**  
**

**"**A bath would be marvelous, thank you very much. May I ask for your name?"**  
**

I could see her flushing. It appeared she wasn't thanked often. "O-Oh yes! My name is Crystal, but please call me Crys. And please don't thank me! It is, after all, my job to be at your service."

I smiled. "It is still the proper way to thank someone for doing some sort of service to you. My name is Patta, but in your language I am called Leaf."**  
**

She was silent for a moment before stopping at a huge wooden door and turned slightly. "Well, this is your room Miss Leaf." The room was grand, though not as big as my old one back home. The big four-poster bed was huge and covered with purple silk sheets with patterns that reminded me of the south. Beside that the room was bare, save for two wooden doors on either side of me and a large vanity covered in cosmetics I knew I would not be using. The maid that led me here point to the door on my right. "The bath is in the next room. I'll need you to wait awhile before it is ready but please call for me if you need anything. The other door," She pointed to the door on the left. "Is where your new wardrobe is. You have been given clothes from the king, but if you wish, you can keep the garments you are wearing now. I'll go draw water for your bath." She bowed and headed to the bathroom.

But I put a hand on her shoulder before she could walk away. **  
**

**"**You were not finished talking to me Crys," I said. "Were you?"**  
**

She shook her head. "I was not, but I am not at liberty to say anything." A sly expression crossed her face. "Unless I am asked."**  
**

**"**This one I will definitely befriend." I thought. **  
**

Out loud I said, "Well, will you please tell me?"

Her sly smile did not falter. "Of course." And she plopped down on my bed. She noticed my shocked expression. That wasn't maid-like behavior at all. "Do I have to get up?"**  
**

I shook my head and joined her on the bed. "So, palace gossip?"**  
**

She wore a mock expression of scandalization, but quickly changed it back to a sly smile you could have put on a fox. "Of course not Leaf. I never tell petty _**gossip**_! Everything that comes from these lips is true." She rolled over onto her stomach, her hands on her chin with her feet kicking the air. "Apparently, it was the wish of the great-great grandfather of the current king that all unmarried women reside in his castle until they found a spouse that would protect them. It was around the time that women started dying off. He wanted to protect his wife and her sisters, so he had the royal architect expand the palace. The old castle five hundred years ago was about a fourth of what it is now."**  
**

"Wow. That sounds incredible!" **  
**

She shook her head. "But the truly interesting thing is how our current king became our ruler. When he and his sister, Daisy, were both young, it was announced that they would marry to preserve their bloodline."**  
**

I gasped. "That cannot be true! Sibling marriage was banished by the previous king's grandfather!"**  
**

Crystal nodded her head. "It's true. But the former queen had taught the both of them about incest and they were disgusted by it. So when the previous king announced that they were to be married, the current king ran away!" I gasped again, but she paid no mind to me. "He and the Captain Red ran away to the west where Red's uncle lives. They apparently dressed like beggars and wandered the roads and countryside until they came upon Red's uncles tavern in the mountains up North. In exchange for working there, he gave them shelter and food. About two years after they disappeared, the king went to war with the south and only the king's messenger returned. But he was hysterical. The only words they could force out of him were that the king had been killed and both armies were wiped out. When it became apparent that the king had died, Red and the current king were called back to the castle and our king was crowned ruler." **  
**

Wow. She would make a great story-teller. "So that is why he is so cruel?"**  
**

She looked at me quizzingly. "Cruel? He treats all of his servants with care. In fact, he and some of his members of the army that reside here are the only ones who treat the maids and servants with politeness. The residing ladies are always treating us like animals. It disgusts all of us." She nearly spat the words. "Every day he secretly orders some of his attendants to scout the market so that they find orphaned children to bring back so that they may work and bring back money to their parents or relatives. If they don't have a home, he gives them an extra room in the palace. While the former king was a wonderful man, his son definitely succeeds him. Things in the country have been made more peaceful." She sighed wistfully. "And we all owe it to King Green. I don't understand why you think he is cruel."**  
**

Green huh? So at least I know the hateful man's name. "Well, when your first kiss is stolen, then you will understand."**  
**

**"**He kissed you!" She squealed. "That is amazing! Noble's daughters from all over the world have come to claim his heart and all were unsuccessful! And you've only stepped into the palace an hour ago! That has to be a record!"**  
**

I shook my head. "I just want to leave this place with my friends so we can continue to travel in peace. We only had a stroke of bad luck that landed us here thanks to sunstroke. I am a dancer. Dancers are free. We are not puppets that hang by our strings and dance on our master's whim. If he intends to force me to stay here, then I will have no choice but to escape."**  
**

Crys frowned and took my hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I will try and help you in any way I can."**  
**

At least I had an ally on my side in this place, and for that I was grateful. "Thank you."

* * *

Sapphire

I followed the man known as Ruby through the hallways of the palace in an awkward silence. I felt he had something to say to me, but he couldn't find the courage to say it.**  
**

Weak.**  
**

Well, if there was going to be silence I might as well observe him. He was tall and the color of his skin made it clear he was from the West. His back was turned to me, but I could tell his clothes were finely made. His forehead was covered by a white bandana with the red symbol of the royal family. He walked with poise, but his hunched back told me he was uneasy. I wondered curiously what he was uneasy about.**  
**

At last we stopped outside a grand wooden door, but before I could enter he grabbed my arm.**  
**

**"**Wait." I paused in my tracks. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar. I just couldn't place where.**  
**

When he didn't speak I asked, "Yes? Is there something you want from me?"**  
**

**"**Are you really from the South?"**  
**

Panic struck my heart like a bolt of lightning, but I ignored it. "N-not really. I was found in the west after the battle." Personally, I hated to talk about the war that took my parents lives. However, instinct told me it was safe to talk to him about it.**  
**

**"**Then," He sounded so hopeful all of a sudden. "Would you please tell me your name?"**  
**

**"**May I ask why I should give my name to a stranger I only met less than an hour ago?"**  
**

**"**Because I have been looking for someone from the West and the compatibility in your looks is bewitching."**  
**

If he was from the West, then maybe..."Sapphire." I answered. "My name is Sapphire."**  
**

His face lit up like a field of fireflies and he suddenly embraced me. "I must be dreaming!" He took my face in his hands and studied my eyes. "I knew it was you! It just had to be. It is I, Ruby Norman! Remember? We were childhood friends and we often played together. I cannot believe our king has found you." **  
**

Hiding my face with my bangs, I pushed him away whispering, "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about." I had to put on my best acting face. I had done it several times before, so what was stopping me now? Is it because I was in love with Ruby when we were kids? Gathering up as much courage as I could, I looked him straight in the eye. "I have no idea who you are, so please don't say something so foolish anymore." And I gathered my skirt and ran to my new room before slamming the door closed. **  
**

I leaned against the door and shook my head. "How?" I whimpered. "I have just forgotten it and moved on! How could God play me like a harp and use Ruby to make me remember all the terrible memories?" I sank to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Why lord? Why?"

My father was the town chief and our families were the best friends. We had been together since birth. We often played together, shared food and a bed and even baths! But when the war happened, Ruby and his family went to the north to visit some relatives. We had just gotten into a huge fight and the next day, our village was slaughtered by both sides. My mother hid me in an underground bunker, but it was only small enough to hide me. I remember begging my parents to come with me, but eventually my father was forced to push me away and slam the hidden latch shut. It was only seconds after, but as soon the door was sealed the screaming started. **  
**

It was terrifying. I was only eight and I had to endure the screaming and shouting and sounds of bodies being ripped apart for days. It's been scarred into my head so badly that sometimes I can still imagine the bodies being ripped apart by soldiers. **  
**

It was only after the screaming had stopped completely did I dare to venture outside. **  
**

I only wish I had waited until someone had found me.**  
**

Bodies were ripped open and thrown aside like rag dolls. Houses and huts were completely demolished. The forest that I had always played in with Ruby was burnt to the ground, nothing left but ash. And when I went looking for someone, anyone that was alive, I found them.**  
**

My father strangling my mother to death. And then him killing himself with a dagger. And I watched the whole thing.**  
**

Now that I think about it, I guessed the killing must have been too much for him and drove him to insanity. But that didn't mean I forgave him for killing my mother. **  
**

I've had a fear of men ever since. **  
**

In despair, I wandered the roads of the mountains. I never stopped walking or running to eat or sleep. I just wandered. I had ventured to the southern countryside where the desert began. The sand burnt my feet and the heat made me delirious. Everywhere I looked I saw blood and fire. But I still forced myself to keep moving.**  
**

One day I just stopped and collapsed. It was so hot and I could not move. I thought it was finally the end and God was coming to take me to see mommy and daddy. And the last thing I saw was a woman on a horse rushing towards me.**  
**

I woke up in a room. I did not recognize it, only that it had nice furnishings and was completely white. I looked around to see a girl my age leaning on her elbows with her face in her hands. She seemed to be staring at me. **  
**

When she realized I was awake she widened her eyes and quickly jumped back and ran outside the door to bring in a woman.

I was intimidated immediately. She was visibly strong and had an aura around her that demanded respect. Clothed in battle armor, she reminded me of the battlefield I had just escaped. I quickly hid underneath the cool sheets to shake beneath them.

I heard some murmuring in a language I didn't recognize. I suddenly felt a hand soothing me underneath and crawled out to see the little girl. The intimidating woman was nowhere to be seen. I took the opportunity to study the little girl. She had a long cloth covering her long brown hair that reminded me of the brown forests of my old home. Her eyes were a soft viridian, the color of a leaf that reminded me so much of the forests I once played in. She was clad only in a one-shoulder wrap-around dress with another strip of cloth around her bare shoulder. Her feet were bare, but obviously well cared for. It only took one look and I knew she was a princess.

**"**Who are you?" She asked. Even her voice, wobbly as it was, was melodic.**  
**

I knew I could trust her to tell my name. "I am called Sapphire. Who are you?"**  
**

She smiled. "My name is Patta. Though in your language I am called Leaf." Leaf. It matched her eyes. **  
**

**"**Leaf? Why am I here? Why aren't I in the desert?"**  
**

**"**You are here because Manlia found you wandering in the desert outside of our country. She took you back here while you were asleep and gave you this room." She smiled again. "And why were you out there in the desert?"**  
**

My lower lip wobbled. "I...I was walking because I have no one else to go to. I am alone." Tears started to run down my cheeks, but I ignored them. "Mommy and Daddy died, and Ruby is gone. I have no one." I might have been eight years old, but I certainly knew enough to know that I was alone in this world. **  
**

Leaf nodded and patted my back. "Its alright. You don't have to go back there."**  
**

I looked up from my tears. "I don't? I don't have to go back to the desert?"**  
**

She nodded. "Nope. I talked to Manlia about it, and she said you could stay here forever if you wanted to."**  
**

**"**Really?"**  
**

**"**Really."**  
**

**"**Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky. She smiled again and wrapped her pinky around mine. **  
**

**"**Pinky promise." And she did. I looked over her as her attendant and helped her learn her lessons. I learned her language and soon I was fluent. I helped the maids with the chores, learned how to dance and was taught how to write and read. It was almost like I was her sister instead of her attendant. I learned to like the Rani, although I never liked the way she treated Leaf. It was very different from the way my mommy used to treat me. Instead of coming to see Leaf as soon as she arrived back at the palace, she went to see her advisers and maids and then went to sleep. When Leaf was being crowned Pujarina, Rani was in a war meeting instead of being there by her side. Her governess was the one who hosted all her birthdays, read us stories and taught us the lessons of life. I guess it made Leaf stronger and she always took Rani's attitude towards her with a grain of salt. But at night I could always hear her cries of sorrow. **  
**

And I vowed to never abandon her like her Manlia abandoned her. **  
**

Or like my father abandoned me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter Four: To Escape, Or Not To Escape

Yellow

To say I was scared out of my wits would be an understatement. I had no idea who this man was, other than the fact that the king had mentioned his name to be Red, and now he was leading me to a tower and I had no idea as to where the others were. **  
**

Nilama had been following us but when they stopped at her room, the Captain motioned for me to follow him up another flight of stairs. Timidly, I followed him. I could tell he had something to say to me, but with the awkward silence looming over us I found myself choking on my own breath. After another long period of silence he finally stopped at a huge wooden door. **  
**

**"**This will be your new room." His voice was deep, but still the voice of a boy-turned-adult. I guessed he was only a little bit older than me. Twenty, maybe twenty-one. **  
**

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I had stopped walking. Snapping myself out of my trance, I snapped my head up to look at the man who had escorted me to my new abode, who was currently hovering over me. **  
**

**"**Is everything alright?" He asked softly.**  
**

I gulped. "Y-Yes! I-I am just trying to get used to all of this." I motioned to my new room, which was much more lavish than my old bedroom. It was also easily two times the size of my old house. "It is much more...beautiful than my old room."**  
**

He smiled and I swear my heart jumped right out of my chest. "It is always a tad intimidating. I feel you will grow used to it after some time. Will you promise to give it a chance?"**  
**

I nodded and stepped inside. The color of my hair seemed to be the theme. The walls were covered in gold fabrics of every shade. The vanity was covered in lavish cosmetics that I, most likely, had not even heard of. The bed was a four-post of golden oak and the sheets were a soft cream color and save for two wooden doors on either side of my bed, the room was bare. Next to my bed was a balcony that showed me a view of the palace gardens and I gasped in amazement as I looked out. Huge trees spread for miles out into the open. Before that was a fountain with every kind of flower imaginable surrounding it. Tiny paths led to benches or tiny statues. I could see tiny iron poles where I saw candle wax residue from the previous night. The whole garden looked amazing.**  
**

**"**You seem to be enjoying the view." Curse my easy amazement. I had completely forgotten the captain was still here. He smiled as I flushed harder. "I am happy to see you are enjoying your room. If you would like, I could mention to King Green that you would like a room closer to the gardens."**  
**

**"**Is this room the closest to Patta and Nilama?"**  
**

He nodded. "My apologies, but we didn't have much time to prepare so this room is closer to that blue-eyed companion than it is to the priestess. Again, my apologies."**  
**

I shook my head. "O-Oh no! Any room that is close to them is fine! I just...wanted to ask. Forgive me for not being courteous when you have already done so much for us."**  
**

He smiled again. "Then, would you be willing to make it up to me by letting me show you the gardens tonight? I noticed how attracted you were to them."**  
**

A chance to go to the marvelous gardens! "W-Would you...really do that for me?"**  
**

He nodded once more. "Yes. I would love to get to know all of you more. Especially if you were to stay here permanently."**  
**

..."That sounds wonderful!" My fake cheerfulness sounded awful even to my own ears. "Then, shall we say, after dinner?"**  
**

**"**That would be lovely." He took my hand, to my surprise, and kissed it gently. "I shall leave you to get used to this new room. If you would like, I can send a maid up here so that you may enjoy a bath."**  
**

I shook my head quickly. "No need good sir. I am very used to drawing baths by myself. It should be no trouble."**  
**

He shrugged. "If you insist. I'll see you tonight then, fair maiden." And with another bow he turned to leave.**  
**

**"**Wait!" He paused.**  
**

**"**Is something the matter?"**  
**

**"**Um...um, my-my name is Pila!" I whispered. "In your language it would be Yellow."**  
**

He smiled politely and nodded. "Then, please call me Red. I look forward to seeing you tonight, Yellow."**  
**

And with another bow he left the room, the door closing behind him softly.**  
**

I quietly walked over to my new bed, took one of the soft pillows and hugged it. **  
**

We were going to leave eventually, so why did my heart break in two at the thought of leaving Red?

* * *

Red

As I wandered the corridors near to the gardens, I found myself thinking of the woman called Yellow.**  
**

She was as interesting as her friend Patta. There was a soft glow on her face as she smiled. Her easy amazement at the gardens amused me and her stammering made me chuckle. I wondered why I was interested in her, when I had never given any other woman the time of day.**  
**

Why was she the only thing on my mind when I was just thinking?**  
**

I have never known the fiend called love, but perhaps Cupid has struck me with one of his famous arrows of love.

* * *

Leaf

Three days passed and I would have hated it here even if I hadn't been drawn here unwillingly. **  
**

Everyday, all the women would gather together to eat and chat with the king. The newest guests (PRISONERS!) would sit beside him until more came in. And guess who had the highest honor of sitting next to our beloved king?**  
**

That would be yours truly. **  
**

Nilama sat next to me so she could stop me from stabbing him with a dinner knife and Yellow sat beside Captain Red to keep the peace.**  
**

Did I mention every girl, maid or guest with the exception of some like Crys, was glaring at me. I could have sworn some of them were trying to kill me with their eyes.**  
**

It was only the next day that I found out why.**  
**

I had been dancing quietly in the gardens when I heard screams of "Lord Green!" I quickly rushed to the scene.**  
**

And what I saw had me laughing till noon the next day.**  
**

Our esteemed King was running away from voices of love from the guest women of the palace. I would have laughed till I died had I not seen the look on his face. I could see that he wanted to raise his voice against the mob of women, but he couldn't tell them off. **  
**

Cursing myself for being such a good samaritan, I waited until he was close enough for me to grab his elbow and pull him under a rather large tapestry in the corridor. We waited quietly until the mob had passed us before appearing again. **  
**

**"**Thank you." He huffed gratefully. "I was just about to get run over. Nice quick thinking."**  
**

I scoffed. "Well do not expect me to do it again." I turned away and as I was about to turn a corner I shouted to him, "Maybe you ought to hide somewhere they wouldn't even think of looking."**  
**

Honestly, was he really that handsome?**  
**

...Alright, don't take this the wrong way, but yes he was very handsome. **  
**

Spiking auburn hair and deep green eyes, the color of polished emeralds. A face and body that belonged on the statue of Adonis. Apparently all the other girls in the palace thought so too and so chased him to capture his heart. **  
**

I, too, would chase that handsome face. Except would just have to be the man I have come to resent.**  
**

Why must the fates be so cruel?

* * *

Sapphire

I have come to resent life and God for what they did to my family and my town. And yet I couldn't help but pray I would be free of this prison soon enough.**  
**

Every day after breakfast, the younger girls would be tutored and the older girls would find something to do with their time. Either by chasing our beloved king five times a day or gossiping in their rooms.**  
**

I tried to be by the side of my Pujarina as much as I could, but King Green saw that although I had studied with Patta, I wasn't as caught up in the lessons and so he made me stay in the huge library where a lecturer came in and taught us. I was relieved to see Pila with me so that I knew I wouldn't be alone in this dreadfully hostile...environment. **  
**

Patta had talked it over with the head scholar who declared she didn't need anymore schooling. In fact, he claimed that she might even be a useful lecturer for the children's class. But she politely refused, saying she hadn't had much experience working with children. I knew that wasn't true. She loved children and the children of our village loved her, she was just trying to get some alone time to herself so she could figure out a plan.

Ever since we were brought in she has been secretly communicating with the Rani. About what I have no idea, but she told her about our situation. We haven't heard back from the Rani yet, so we are stuck here until we figure out a plan.**  
**

Again, I hate God. And life.**  
**

Ruby has been persistent in trying to get me alone with him. Whether in the hallways of the palace or right outside my quarters, it is always some way to try and wear me down into remembering who he is. I had Patta and Pila tell him (if he ever asked, which I suspect he did) that I had amnesia and could not remember anything from when I was eight.**  
**

Why he is trying to make me remember that horrible event, I have no clue. But if he wants to play with fire, he is the one who wants to get burned. I will not be subjected to these painful memories of my village burning and my father's insanity. **  
**

I will not give in. Besides, as soon as Patta finds a window of opportunity, we shall take it and I can escape from the reminders. **  
**

But will I have enough will to do it?

* * *

Yellow

Have you ever seen a person do something of sorts and fall completely head over heels in love with them?**  
**

I think that is what has happened to me.**  
**

Ever since that beautiful night in the gardens I have not stopped thinking of Red. The way he talks, the way he smiles, even the way he laughs. But what I really couldn't get off my mind was his kiss.**  
**

Our kiss.

_I had been rushing over to the entrance of the garden, directed to me by a flushed maid. I had been taking a while for the very reason most young women are late; I could not find anything to wear._**  
**

_After finally asking for the opinion of a maid named Crys, whom Patta had sent to check on me, I was finally out the door. She chose for me a lavender belly top and a long, light purple skirt with a wrap that matched the skirt. She insisted I wear a little perfume to complete the garment and being so ignorant in this area of expertise, I let her spray a dollop of perfume. I now smell like jasmine and lilies. She also insisted I let down my ponytail so she could braid it and she stuck an amethyst crystal bindi upon my forehead._**  
**

_After finally found its location from another servant, I stepped around a corner to crash into Red. _**  
**

**"**_I-I am so sorry!" I stammered. "I got lost and-" He cut me off by laughing. _**  
**

**"**_It is really no trouble." He chuckled. "Besides, I just arrived myself." I took the hand he offered and he helped me to my feet. "Shall we go?"_**  
**

_I nodded. I was most eager to view the gardens at nighttime. _**  
**

_And I was not let down._**  
**

_The garden seemed to shine with a different glow than in the daytime. I could only see the flowers by the glow of the fresh candles, but somehow it made the scene more mystical. The fountain reflected the light of the candles, giving it an almost unearthly glow. But what puzzled me were the glowing lights floating all around our heads. When I mentioned it to Red he smiled._**  
**

**"**_They are called fireflies." He explained. "They love our flowers and during the spring and summer they come out at night to light the gardens."_**  
**

**"**_How wonderful!" I exclaimed. "I should have brought Patta! She would be fascinated!"_**  
**

_He looked at me curiously. "But you don't want to?"_**  
**

_I shook my head and continued to walk. "No. She and Nilama are catching up. The king has announced that we are to continue our schooling with the other girls tomorrow and she wants to review so she won't look...disorganized." I giggled. "She used the words 'stupid idiot' but I will not be so vulgar in your presence."_**  
**

_He smiled at me again. "I thank you for that. Usually I have to put up with it in the presence of my cousin, Gold. But he has been in the north, scouting for more captive women and working on a secret mission the king has requested of him. __He will be back in a few days." He laughed. "He, Ruby and I are best friends to the king. We all grew up together and all of our parents were friends."_

**"**_How nice." I commented. "I never really had any friends until I saw Patta and Nilama running through the streets one day." I sighed and gave a weak smile. "Everyone in my village thought I was a boy because I was so short and I hid my long hair. The boys loved to roughhouse and I knew I would be discovered if I did that. I guess, before I met __Nilama and Patta I forgot what it was like to be considered a girl and wear a dress."_

_He smiled again. This time in understanding. "It must have been intimidating for you."_**  
**

_I shook my head. "Not really. I understood why I had to do it. And living with my uncle, he taught me all the mannerisms of how to act like a boy." I sighed again and looked up at the sky. It wasn't as brilliant as back home, where the stars were always out and shining. Here, they were dull and there wasn't much to see. "I miss him. I feel so dreadful for leaving him on his own, especially in his old age. We never had anyone else to keep us company, only each other."_**  
**

**"**_What happened to your parents?" I stopped walking. After a few moments he realized I wasn't beside him and turned to look at me. "That bad?"_**  
**

_I nodded. "I was abandoned in the North, where the weather there is drastically cold and bitter. Uncle...he found me piled in some snow, almost half dead, while he was visiting a friend." I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "At least it explains why I have yellow hair. It is apparently common in North, and so we said that I was Uncles older sister's child that married a northern man and they both died in an avalanche."_**  
**

**"**_That is terrible." He stepped closer to me and took my hand. "I am sorry for all that you have been through. If only we had gotten to you sooner-"_**  
**

_I shook my head again. "Oh please do not apologize. Without those hardships, I never would have met Nilama and Patta or you." _**  
**

_He took in what I said and laughed. "I am sorry. Of course, I have to be the one to look at the negative side of things."_**  
**

**"**_I do not mind. After all, it keeps you grounded. And you did not realize it before I actually said it so everything is alright."_**  
**

_He grinned sheepishly. "I admire your understanding. Shall we take a closer look at the fireflies?"_**  
**

**"**_That would be lovely."_**  
**

_It had to be the most wonderful night of my life. We talked and laid in the grass just watching the stars and fireflies mix together in an eternal dance of beauty. He told me stories of his childhood __and I told him tales of my travels with my two best friends. Eventually he realized he had to escort me back to my quarters, lest he wake up late and suffer King Green's anger. And so we eventually came to a stop in front of the door to my quarters._**  
**

_I turned to him and flashed him a smile, so unlike the timid ones I was used to showing him. "I had a wonderful time Red. I might even say it was the best night of my life."_**  
**

_He chuckled. "Well, I am glad you enjoyed it so." He paused for a minute and appeared to be deep in thought until he asked, "Yellow?"_**  
**

_"Yes Red?" _**  
**

_"Have you ever been in love?"_**  
**

_I flushed so much it was hard to not compare me to a rose. "No," I answered reluctantly. "The boys in my village all thought me to be one of them and so showed me their vulgar side one too many times for me to feel anything other than disgust."_**  
**

_He smiled. "Well then, would you consider falling in love with me?"_**  
**

_...What? _**  
**

_His smile grew at my pause. "It means that out of all the girls in this castle, I find you the most distracting and wonderful. And tonight just confirmed everything." He took my hand and kissed it. "I have fallen in love with you Yellow. And I am asking if you feel anything for me." _**  
**

_..."You do realize I have no experience in this thing called love."_**  
**

_He nodded but his eyes still remained on mine. "I have realized that. However, it is also my first time having these sort of feelings for anybody." I still didn't say anything. "And I would be the happiest man in the world if you were to accept my feelings tonight."_**  
**

_"Yes."_**  
**

_He looked startled. "Come again?"_**  
**

_I nodded. "Yes." I whispered. "I will accept your feelings. I don't know how love feels, but I know I feel something for you, Red." _**  
**

_It was as if I had just given him the question to life itself. He smiled and pulled me to his chest. "You have no idea how happy you've made me." He paused for a minute, then pulled back to look at my face. "Is it alright with you if...I kiss you?"_**  
**

_"No!" My mind screamed, but my body didn't seem to listen. "Yes."_**  
**

_He nodded and leaned in to touch my lips with his. _


	5. Chapter 5

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

I am publishing this chapter in honor of the saviors of America to whom this nation has a national holiday for. We salute you.

Please, before you read, take a moment of silence to pray for their departed souls that they gave up to save this country and our families.

Chapter 5: To Live Without Regret

Ruby

Damn her for being as stubborn as a bull!**  
**

Actually...I cannot really say I mind it. At least I know it is _**her **_and not someone else. Most of the ladies in the palace who have been rejected by King Green usually go to either Red, Gold or I. And when they heard about my past, they practically lined up to see if they were the one. Unfortunately for them, I knew all of them were not the real Sapphire. None of them had the blue eyes of a jewel, or the courage of a lion. My Sapphire never liked perfume or dresses and she certainly never acted like any of the palace girls. **  
**

I have been looking for her since I was eight. We had gotten into an argument about following in her father's footsteps. I was angry at her because it was a dangerous job and she could get hurt and she was hurt by me not supporting her dream. In the end, we just stormed off to our houses and my family and I left the next day.**  
**

It was only a month after we had left did we return to see the catastrophe that was named the Battle of The West. My mother let out a strangled cry at the sight of her best friend, Sapphire's mother, and her husband killed, and ran to the dry-well to let out her stomach. My father simply widened his eyes and fell to his knees. He could not look at the mess the town had become. **  
**

It was like my world had ended. Everywhere I looked there were dead townspeople or dead soldiers from the opposing side. The homes I had once played in were smashed to rubble and the forest was burned to the ground.**  
**

We buried the bodies ourselves before the old king's men came to help us. I searched desperately for Sapphire's body, but I couldn't find it. It somehow gave me hope, but I had just lost my entire town. Eventually, the soldiers came for us and led us to the palace where we were allowed to live. It is where I met Green, Gold and Red. Their parents had told them the story so they knew not to comfort me with words, but with actions. They became the substitutes for Sapphire but it still wasn't the same.

Mother committed suicide after a month of living in the palace and my father followed soon after. They made it official, I had no one and I thought about death for a long time. I wondered if it would be willing to take me as its prisoner as well. And then Green and the rest seemed to snap me out of my depression. I forget how they did it, but they managed to convince me how precious life was. They are the ones who gave me the courage to try to live.**  
**

That is why I must try to regain Sapphire's memory. She may be in pain, but when she remembers she will realize who I am to her. Her best friend, the last memory of her twisted childhood. And the one who has been in love with her since we were young.

* * *

Red

To be in bliss is to, for a period of time, be happy and joyful.

This I was, every day since the kiss I had shared with Yellow.

_She never pushed me away. _**  
**

_No._

_In fact, she pulled me closer._**  
**

_I wound my hand around her neck while my other hand pulled the small of her back closer to me. I erected a small moan from her in doing so. Her hands wrapped around my neck, pulling my head closer to hers._**  
**

_It was a little uncomfortable. I mean, she was only up to my shoulder. But she wrapped her legs around my hips and I pushed her against the door, leveling her to my face while I attacked her neck with my lips._**  
**

_I could very well get used to this._**  
**

_After what felt like decades, we had to let each other go, lest someone see us or I get yelled at by my superiors. With another peck of her lips I strode down to my chambers._

All night I replayed the kiss in my head over and over again. She was so tiny and yet so strong. It must have been a musician trait.**  
**

With another sigh, I rolled over and tried to calm my mind before I went back to her chambers and finished what I almost started.

* * *

Leaf

Weeks went by before I realized it. I practiced my dancing skills to keep myself busy since that is all I could do. The palace scholar gave me the options of sitting in on advanced lectures, but they were all review to me. And the glares that came with walking anywhere within the view of a female were also a deal breaker.**  
**

Apparently, someone had heard of my famous lip-lock with our precious king and everyone hated me because of it. Well...there were a few exceptions.**  
**

There was Red, who had become extremely close to Pila. And they thought they could hide it. I could see the tiny gestures Red would give Pila, how she would blush for no reason at all whenever she saw him. I even spied them frolicking in the palace gardens one evening. **  
**

There was much regret in my heart at the sight of her laughing with him, but in all honesty I was happy for her. It was not everyday that you found your significant other. As much as it was painful to think about what would happen when I decided it was time to leave, I was still happy for her and I wished her the best of luck. I knew I would reveal my knowledge of them later. But it was better to let them be happy.**  
**

I think the only girls who did not hate my very soul were Crys and her twin sister, Soul. According to Soul, Crys was being courted by General Gold, who had been up North searching for a rumored base that oppressed the royal family and sold women into slavery. Apparently, she loathed him and refused his courting, but he stubbornly refused to give up and asked for her hand in marriage at least once a week. But Soul assured me she was actually in love with him and just being stubborn about it. When I asked her, Soul blushed and told me about her fiancee, Silver, who was the palace metal-smith and that they were getting married during the ceremony of spring in five months. **  
**

Another human who did not hate my very being was a man named Ruby. I had heard from Soul, my connection to the palace grapevine, that he was the royal adviser to the king. Every decision that the king made was first told to him and whether he approved it or not made a difference in the situation.

* * *

I was actually surprised when I was approached by the man one afternoon only two days after my capture. **"**Your highness!" **  
**

I turned around. Nobody in the palace except a select few actually knew my name, but everyone knew I came from royalty. So they called me Madame (whatever that meant), or your highness.**  
**

I had only seen him once and that was when King Green had dragged me away and proceeded to steal my very first kiss.**  
**

I still needed to hit him for that.**  
**

It was a man with ruby eyes and nice clothes coming towards me. He paused in front of me and bowed. "It is nice to finally make your acquaintance, your majesty. My name is Ruby Norman and I am a childhood friend of Sapphire."**  
**

Ah yes, the annoying palace adviser I had heard so much about from the ladies of the palace and a very irate Sapphire. **  
****  
****"**_Why he would want me to remember is beyond me!" She had shouted out in annoyance when she told Pila and I what happened. "I saw my father murder my mother, his own wife for Gods sake! I heard everything that happened to our village, and he wants to remind me? What kind of a friend is he?"_**  
**

**"**_It is not like he knows what happened or understands it." I pointed out. "Maybe he is just relieved to see you are alive and well."  
_

_She shook her head. "In any case, I'm not about to relive my past."_**  
**

**"**_So what course of action are you going to take?" Asked Pila._**  
**

**"**_Elementary my dear friend." She smirked. "If he comes up to you two, tell him I have amnesia. Tell him I cannot remember anything from the age of eight; that the trauma from the battle was too much for me. That should get him to leave me alone."_

**"**It is my pleasure, Sire." I bowed in respect, as I was taught by my nanny. She always stressed the importance of being polite to royalty. I just made our all-powerful and ruling king the exception.**  
**

I am an idiot, aren't I?**  
**

He chuckled. "Please do not call me Sire. I am nothing more than a simple adviser to our king."**  
**

I smiled and motioned for him to keep walking with me. The sun was high in the sky, but the breeze made the hot weather delightful and I knew I had to partake in it before it got too cold. The weather here in the Capital could get very unpredictable. He followed me and I began to talk again. "That is not what I hear. According to everyone you are a very big political figure here in the palace."**  
**

He rolled his eyes. "I am nothing more than an adviser. Yes, King Green does trust what I say, but half the time he ignores me. It is very frustrating at times."**  
**

I giggled. "Yes, he is like that."**  
**

He suddenly smiled. "And yet you found him attractive enough to kiss him."**  
**

I groaned. So he believed the palace rumors. Whoever created gossip should have been executed. Painfully so. **  
**

I tried to regain whatever dignity I had left. "Unfortunately, your source of gossip is incorrect and untrue. He kissed me and I...I am actually sorry to admit I did not punch him for it."**  
**

He laughed. "I would have paid fine money to see that! It is very rare a woman who isn't married and has no love interest to not be intrigued by the king."**  
**

**"**Well I am the first." I growled.**  
**

He suddenly stopped laughing. "You really do not want to be here, do you." It was more of a statement than a question.**  
**

I shook my head. "Ever since I was a young girl I have longed for freedom outside the palace walls. And for a few months, I was living the life I had always wanted. Wherever I went, people didn't look up to me because I was a priestess or a princess. They looked up to me simply for the reason that I am an incredible dancer." We turned a corner in the palace hallway and made our way out to the garden. I drank in the intoxicating scent of the flowers of midday and continued my story. "Many people tried to keep us. Some would try to woo us with money and valuables, while others would use ropes and nets. But we always managed to escape." I sighed. "And now we have been caught like thieves at a marketplace. Personally, I find it humiliating, but that is probably just me."**  
**

**"**But now you don't have to live like beggars on the streets."**  
**

I stopped and turned to him so quickly he flinched. "Let us get one thing straight you highness; we never lived like beggars. We made honest money by dancing for the rich and powerful and constantly saved that money so we could afford shelter lest we had nowhere to perform. I made sure to keep us all well fed and Nilama always made arrangements to have us a safe place to sleep. We have never slept on the roads or dirt as long as we could afford to."**  
**

**"**Afford to?"**  
**

**"**Sometimes we would be traveling in the desert. And since there are not a lot of taverns in the desert we usually slept on rocks or in underground burrows that we found." I shrugged. "In the worst cases, we slept on the sand. But it was nothing we could not handle."

He sighed. "Please accept my apologies. I should not have assumed things like that."**  
**

I shrugged again. "It was nothing anyone else doesn't already think. But let us leave it at that, shall we?"**  
**

**"**Yes please." We were quiet for a moment, before he led me to the cool shade of an oak tree where a stone bench was waiting for us. "Your highness?"**  
**

**"**Yes?"**  
**

**"**Where did you find the one you call Nilama?"**  
**

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"**  
**

**"**I know how to speak your language." His English suddenly turned to my native desert tongue. "And I know that nilama means sapphire." He then explained to me his story. The story of his argument with Nilama and his travels to the North and back. **  
**

**"**I need to be sure." He concluded. "Is this Nilama...my Sapphire?"**  
**

Oh, how torn I was. His story was so heartbreaking, but I could not betray my dearest friend. So I did the thing I am best at.**  
**

I told a half-truth.**  
**

**"**I am afraid I have no idea. You see Manlia, my mother, she found Nilama wandering in the desert. When she woke up, she told us she had no idea who she was. So we named her for the jewels in her eyes. In our village, it is tradition to name an infant by the color of their eyes. She had eyes like the rare blue jewel, so we named her Nilama. Sapphire." I bit my lip. "I cannot tell you if this story is true or not. Only that I wish eternal happiness for Nilama."**  
**

**"**So you cannot tell me if I have found my princess?"**  
**

I shook my head. "I am sorry, but I am sworn to secrecy. However, if Nilama does indeed turn out to be the girl you have been searching for, then I will help you."

"Truly?"**  
**

**"**Yes. Red and Pila have been meeting in secret and I suspect that it is my fault."**  
**

**"**How so?"**  
**

**"**While we were traveling, Nilama and I told Pila the story of why we left our village. I suspect that they feel if they were to find their significant others, they feel they would hurt me. As the Priestess of the Virgin Moon, which is my full title in the clan of the Moon people, I am not allowed to be married or taken to bed, lest I have a death wish." I winced. "It happened to the last priestess."

**"**You mean you saw?"**  
**

I nodded. "She fell in love with a male servant and they had a secret relationship behind Manlia's back. By the time she realized it, it was too late and they were secretly wed."**  
**

**"**Wouldn't that have killed her?"**  
**

**"**No. It only drains most of her spiritual power. She has to lose her innocence while having the tattoo," I gestured to my neck, where the thick, double crescent moon still lay like a bad rash on my skin. "To die. I saw her corpse when I was a child." I shivered. "Her husband committed suicide before we had a chance to sentence him. He committed the gravest offense in our village and was sentenced to be executed."**  
**

**"**By whom?"**  
**

**"**By Manlia, the Rani of the Moon clan. And my mother."


	6. Chapter 6

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 6: Making Arrangements

Green

**"**And so the Capital Festival ceremony should be held in the town square..."**  
**

Christ. And I thought Gold talking was almost inhumane. The way the town minister talked was almost like a bee: continually buzzing with no way to know what he is actually talking about. **  
**

**"**...anything else your highness?"**  
**

I quickly snapped out of my daze. "No thank you minister. I think that shall be all for today."**  
**

He nodded. "Then, if you will excuse me I have business to attend to. Shall you be joining me at my house tonight your majesty?"**  
**

I shook my head and joined him as he continued his journey to the courtyard where his carriage was waiting for him. "No thank you Minister. I have something to discuss with our palace dancer. She has quite a temper and it might require the whole night." Maybe. Maybe not. But the priestess did have one hell of a stubborn temper. In fact, I had just recently learned from Red, after a weeks worth of searching, that her name was Patta. I asked Ruby, who told me that her name translated to Leaf. **  
**

The minister paused and suddenly stopped walking.

I turned around. "Is something the matter Minister?"**  
**

He sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, your excuse about tonight has just brought up a memory about the town discussion last night."**  
**

**"**And?"**  
**

**"**We feel that it is high time you found a wife."**  
**

**"**What?" I yelled.**  
**

The minister cowered. "I-It was an unanimous decision. We just feel it is best for you find a wife so you shall birth an heir. You are quickly approaching your twenty-first birthday. Normally, the king would have found a wife by the time he was eighteen."**  
**

**"**In case you have forgotten," I bitterly reminded him. "I was preoccupied with fixing the mistakes my father made with the treaty in the South. We nearly had a war on our hands."**  
**

He quickly nodded and continued walking. "I understand that your highness. But we can't put it off any longer."**  
**

**"**No. You are to keep quiet about this, but I have no time nor desire to find myself a wife. The Eastern prince has just discovered his intended bride has run away from her palace and he requested to borrow three hundred of our men to find her."**  
**

**"**And you answered his request?"**  
**

I shook my head. "I refused, but I offered him a place during the Capital Festival this week to compensate. I have a feeling he will just use this excuse to try and bargain with me again."**  
**

**"**You do realize-"**  
**

**"**I know I cannot hand over any of our soldiers to that ruthless dictator. His cruel treatment of his men is legendary, I know. I will simply refuse him. If worst comes to worst, we shall discuss the terms of war."**  
**

The minister shook his head. "Aye, that young man is ruthless. I heard rumors that he is going to declare war on the South if they do not find his intended soon."**  
**

We stopped outside his carriage. "Well I certainly hope I can calm some of his frustrations. Good day to you Minister."**  
**

He bowed to me before stepping into his carriage. "Good luck your highness. May God be with you."**  
**

I waited until the carriage was out of sight before sighing and heading back into the palace to talk to the most stubborn woman alive.**  
****  
**

* * *

Sapphire.

**"**_And may you sleep for all eternity to rest your happy soul." _

It was a wonderful idea for us to have some quiet relaxation in the palace garden gazebo. Pila, Patta and I invited Crys because she told us about Crystal's angelic singing abilities.

**"**_It is really nothing!" Crys protested when Leaf first explained to us how Crys had been tending to her one morning and started to sing. "I have just been doing it ever since I was a mere child. It is truly nothing to boast about."_**  
**

_Patta laughed. "You are much too modest. Show them, and then we will judge your capabilities."_

And did she ever. Her voice was nothing like I had ever heard before. It was a melody more beautiful than a bird's song.

As she finished we all stood to our feet and applauded.**  
**

**"**That was amazing!" Exclaimed Pila. "Your voice is even more beautiful than my harp!"**  
**

She blushed and curtsied. "T-Thank you for listening. It was an honor."**  
**

Patta shook her head. "No, it was an honor to have you here you here to perform for us. And I would like to offer you a place with us. Would you be the official songbird of our tiny troupe? We have been planning to leave for a while now. So when the time arrives, will you come with us?"**  
**

There were tears in Crys's eyes as Patta spoke. "D-Do you really mean that? I can come with you?"**  
**

I nodded. "You have a talent and it would be a shame to waste and hide it here."**  
**

She nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes I would love to go with you!"**  
**

Patta stood up and hugged her. "Then welcome to our troupe, Kristala."**  
**

**"**Kristala?"**  
**

I smiled. "It means Crystal in our southern tongue. It brands you as one of us. Wear your name with pride okay?"**  
**

She actually teared up at my words. "Thank you so much!"**  
**

Patta began to laugh. "There is nothing to thank us for. Now, all we have to do is wait for the right moment-"**  
**

**"**To do what?"

* * *

Leaf

We turned our heads to the new voice who had joined us.**  
**

I grimaced. "And what brings you to our little gathering, King Green?"**  
**

Kristala shivered behind me at my tone and bowed. The others followed her example. I, however, simply stood and held his mocking gaze.**  
**

He smirked. "Always the rebel, huh Patta?"**  
**

I bristled at his nonchalant tone. He wanted something. And from the way the fine hairs on my body stood up on end at his tone, he wanted something big. With lots of risks.**  
**

**"**I just wanted to speak to you about a little proposition that I have in mind for you and your...troupe."**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Then please tell me so that I may finally be rid of the voice that haunts my good dreams of freedom."**  
**

He rolled his eyes. "Dramatic as ever."**  
**

**"**Would you please not speak to me like you have known me my whole life?"**  
**

He shrugged. "If I must." He turned to the rest of my troupe. "If you would please leave us for a moment, I need to discuss something with your princess."**  
**

Nilama looked to me. "Pujarina? Your orders?"**  
**

He wanted something of us. Something big. I needed to get the others away from here so I would not be distracted.**  
**

**"**Leave us for now." I commanded "I will summon you if needed. Until then, please reside in my chambers and wait for my orders." I turned to Kristala and hugged her.

"Welcome to our troupe, Kristala. I look forward to dancing to your song."**  
**

She bowed as I released my hold on her. "It is my honor, your majesty." And she turned and ran to catch up with the others.**  
**

**"**Dancing to her song?"**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Kristala has joined our troupe." My voice became less strict. "She has a wonderful voice. I would be a fool to let a talent like that go to waste."**  
**

**"**So you will take her with you when you leave."**  
**

**"**Yes. She chose to become a member and I bestowed her new identity as Kristala upon her. End of story." I turned to walk out of the gazebo and motioned for him to come with me. "So, discuss your little proposition. What do you want from me?"**  
**

**"**You mean what do I want from your troupe."**  
**

I paused, then continued to walk. "Then why send them away if you want something from us?"**  
**

**"**Because you are their leader, therefore you make the main decisions."

"Whatever you say your highness. But please, spare me any unwanted talk. I need to get this over with as soon as possible."**  
**

He rolled his eyes and took an unexpected left in the pathways. I rushed to follow. "Do you know the Capital Festival is?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Of course. Who does not? The Capital Festival is the day when the Capital chose its first king to rule our country. Chosen by the leaders of the four nations, the King would become the ultimate ruler of this country and unite us to live in peace. The Capital Festival has been celebrated every year in every nation, North, South, East and West, as a day of peace. All wars on that day are stopped and the troops return to their homeland to celebrate. The royal families of the four nations gather in the capital to discuss peace treaties and relax amongst one another."**  
**

**"**You sure are knowledgeable for someone who hates the royal system."**  
**

**"**I do not hate the royal system." I scoffed. "Only the current ruler of it. After all he is a kiss thief and a stubborn man."

He grimaced. "I shall ignore that last part for now. Anyways, do you remember the priestess tradition?"

I nodded. "Yes. The priestess tradition is when the nations come together and dine at nightfall during the Captial Festival. While they dine, a woman is to come before them and dance. Now, this woman must be the most beautiful, unmarried woman they can find. If she dances horribly, she is executed. If she dances well, she is given to the king or queen as a wife or sister." I paused for a minute before letting my own words sink in. **  
**

I knew what he wanted. Bastard!**  
**

I stopped walking and he turned to face me.**  
**

**"**Forget it." I growled. "I am not going to dance in front of the leaders of the four nations. I will be killed! Or much worse, become your wife!" I shook my head. "Ever since I arrived at the palace you been nothing but an annoyance. And this really is too much! I cannot believe you would even think I would do this."**  
**

He sighed. "Then you do not want your freedom." I froze. My freedom? What blasphemy was he talking about now? He noticed I stopped talking. "So you do want your freedom. Alright then. I have a deal for you."**  
**

**"**Spit it out." I growled. The suspense was killing me so much I was trembling.**  
**

**"**If you dance in front of the four nations during the Capital Festival and we vote that you are to keep your life, you shall be let go and I shall free you and your troupe, as well as give you horses and some credentials to travel."

"And if I dance horribly?" I whispered.**  
**

**"**You shall keep your life as well as the life of your troupe, but you shall remain here for the rest of your life. You don't have to marry," He added, seeing my face pale. "But you must remain here on your word as a priestess."**  
**

**"**And if Manlia wants me back? What if my mother desires me to return to my kingdom?"**  
**

**"**Then we shall deal with that bridge once we cross it. But for now, let us focus on the now. Will you accept my proposition in an attempt to earn your freedom?"**  
**

I was speechless. He was actually giving me a chance to take my freedom without having to escape.**  
**

Why did I see so many flaws in this deal?

* * *

Kristala

It had been an hour and she still had not returned. Yellow was fidgeting while Sapphire was simply lying on Leaf's bed. Out of habit, I made Leaf's bed, fluffed her pillows, organized her cosmetics desk and rearranged her closet by color.**  
**

Like I said, habit.**  
**

The sun was beginning to set and I was worried. "Do you think she is alright?"**  
**

Sapphire sighed. "I don't know. She hasn't sent us a message, so I'd like to think she is still talking to the king."**  
**

Yellow nodded. "This is Leaf we are discussing. If anyone can make it out of a tough situation and still have enough gall to stand up to our king it is her!"**  
**

I laughed nervously. "I wouldn't call it gall Yellow. More like...an amazing sense of courage."**  
**

She shrugged. "If you say so." She sighed again. "I'm worried." She whimpered.**  
**

Sapphire heard it and immediately rushed over to comfort her. "This is Patta we're talking about. She has done so many amazing things and still managed to take care of us. Remember our life before the palace? We always had a bed to sleep on, food to eat and a place to go. She is merely talking to the king. Who knows? She might be back any minute."**  
**

And as Sapphire predicted, a few moments later our princess walked wobbly through the doors of her chambers and fell face-flat on her bed. **  
**

We all rushed over to her. "So?" Nilama asked. "What did our esteemed king want with you?"**  
**

I heard her sigh and she rolled over. "We have a window of opportunity. However, it is laced with poison and thorns. We might not even make it out of this palace."


	7. Chapter 7

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

I just finished my third-to-last final! YES! WHOHOO! **  
**...Ahem. Yes, I am very happy. **  
**So, in honor of that I have decided to post a new chapter!

Chapter 7: Doorways

Green

**"**Ah Green! It has been awhile since I have graced you with my presence." **  
**

I chuckled. Sometimes Gold would act like he was the king and I was just a guard. I will never actually admit it, but I missed Gold. He brought a certain cheer back to the castle in a way that was treasured by all of us. **  
**

I rolled my eyes. "You'd best remember who your king is General Gold."**  
**

**"**Ah, but where would the fun in that be?" He suddenly became serious. A rare thing for Gold. "I have started hearing rumors in the north. They say you have actually captured the princess of the Moon Clan."**  
**

My eyes widened. Rumors have spread that far already? And what if the Eastern prince heard?**  
**

**"**Are they only rumors?" I asked just as seriously. **  
**

He nodded. "Nobody believes it, but there are some who have claimed to have seen her riding in a carriage. And everyone knows only royalty uses those contraptions."**  
**

Damn. "Alright, I will deal with it. How did the other rumors fare out? Was there actually a secret organization who was plotting against the royal family?"**  
**

He shook his head. "That was just a small ploy to make it seem much bigger than it was. In reality, it was merely a small group of men who wanted to make themselves seem bigger than they truly are."**  
**

**"**How so?"**  
**

**"**They spread rumors around to scare people. Fear brings loyalty to others against the royal family."

"And?"**  
**

He shrugged and took a sip of the water Soul had brought him. "My men and I put an end to it. They are residing in the dungeons as we speak."**  
**

**"**Good." I mentally calculated the time and stood up. "I've got a meeting to attend to with our festival priestess."**  
**

**"**Speaking of priestesses, are the rumors true? Did you really capture the princess of the Moon Clan?"**  
**

I nodded. "But I'm letting her go once the Capital Festival is over."**  
**

**"**Why? Is she not glad she is here? She was probably so lost without her attendants."**  
**

I shook my head and stood up, motioning for Gold to follow me. I spoke as we walked. "She is..." I sighed. "I have never seen a girl like her in my life. All the girls here at the palace just care about being in my good graces. It is either me, or Ruby, or Red, or even you! But the first time we met, she came in with her hands tied behind her back. She struggled and kicked and did everything she could to escape."

"Do you know why?"**  
**

**"**She claims it is because I took her freedom away. I know for a fact she has tried to escape every night since she came to the castle a few weeks ago. I also heard from Red that she escaped her palace because she was in an arranged marriage." I then explained to him about her customs and about her attendants.**  
**

**"**Everywhere she goes," I concluded. "When they do not have lessons, they go. And the way they look at her is like when Daisy talks to me; they love her. I think they would die for her as well."

**"**That sounds incredible. Will you introduce us?"**  
**

**"**You will meet her in a few minutes."**  
**

We were silent for a few moments before Gold spoke. "You talk about her with such admiration. I have never seen you talk this way about a woman before. It is almost as if you are in love with her."

I shrugged. "Like I said before, she is nothing like the palace girls. She does not care about her appearance. She always wears the least expensive clothes I have given to her. I know from Crys she has not touched anything on her cosmetics desk. And she walks the palace barefoot! Barefoot I say." I groaned. "Not even the maids wander the palace without any shoes. It took days for Crys and Soul to convince her to wear sandals at least! She is more sly than a snake and has the wit of a comedian! Just to stay in the same room as her both irritates and fascinates me! I don't know whether I want her in my bed or hate her enough to banish her from the palace."

He laughed. "That makes everything official! I _**have **_to meet this girl!" He stopped laughing for a minute, before whispering, "How is Crys?"**  
**

I almost sighed again. Crys and Soul came to the palace as orphans. According to the messenger my father sent out, their parents were out in the town square when a whole building collapsed on top of them. They immediately started working here as maids. I've heard from the head cook that they are her favorite maids in the palace. They never talk back. They are always respectful to the palace girls, except when they go too far. It was because of a rude palace girl that Gold fell in love with Crys.**  
**

The girl had slapped Crys in front of us and she boldly stood up and told the palace girl off. Gold was impressed with her courage and proceeded to get to know her. From there it turned to love, but Crys was too stubborn to admit her feelings. **  
**

**"**Crys is fine." I answered. "She has made good friends with our resident priestess."**  
**

Gold sighed. "At least she is not unwell." **  
**

We turned the corner to enter the gardens when a melodious sound caught the attention of our ears.

**"**_The sweet child, always laughing joyously, had a heart of gold and the strength of many.__"_

As we approached the gazebo, we saw that Crys was once again singing. This time, she was accompanied by a harp and some sort of instrument I had never seen before. The one called Sapphire was pounding her palms on it, making a rhythmic tune come out. From my cultural studies, I remembered it was called a drum. Red and Ruby stood off to the side, admiring the girls. Two in particular, I noticed with amusement.

Leaf wasn't playing an instrument, but simply dancing to its rhythm. Her moves were fierce and graceful, like that of a wild jungle cat. She twirled and twisted and leapt like she could not be stopped.

**"**_But sunset came, and so the child disappeared, leaving the lovely flowers in the meadow."_

She finished with a graceful and high leap, and then landed with a twist and a split. **  
**

Huffing from exhaustion, she pulled herself up and reached for a towel that she used to wipe off her sweat. **  
**

I could not say I was not entranced. The unconscious grace of her movements, even was was not dancing, made my body sing with desire. The way she dried herself was so...beautiful, it just made me want her more. She was wearing a pair of high-waisted, puffed pants and a white silk corset. It made her look ravishing.**  
**

God, ravishing? That was so sappy I must be in love. **  
**

She suddenly stopped laughing to glance at me and then laugh again.**  
**

**"**And pray tell," I asked slowly. I could practically feel a vein in my head bulging. "What is so humorous to you?"**  
**

She giggled a little more before answering. "Please keep your attraction to yourself, m'lord. I am afraid it is rather obvious." **  
**

I blushed as I heard Gold, Red and Ruby, and the rest of her troupe erupt with hysterical laughter. "Enough." I snapped. "I get it. I have come to ask about the offer. Have you decided to accept?"**  
**

She wiped away a stray tear and nodded. "I have. Besides, even if we lose our chance, this garden has grown on me." She looked wistfully around her. "I have never been in a garden before. It is truly as magnificent as the stories I have heard."**  
**

I smiled. "I am glad you enjoy it then, if it gives you at least one reason to stay."**  
**

She blushed and looked away and hurriedly said, "B-But that is the only reason I like this place."**  
**

I smirked, but didn't reply as I glanced at Gold. I turned to what he had his attention on and chuckled.**  
**

All of them were dressed as dancers, including Crys. The lower half of her body was draped in a light pink skirt that was floor length and clung to her body like a waterfall. Said skirt was tied at her waist by a large purple sash. The rest of her was exposed except for a long-sleeved belly shirt that barely covered her chest with purple crystals embedded on her collar. On her neck was a purple choker with a simple amethyst dangling from the fabric. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, but a chain covered in more purple crystals hung on her forehead, barely visible thanks to her bangs.**  
**

She looked beautiful in an exotic way. But I had never seen Crys like this and I was willing to bet Gold had not either.**  
**

**"**Crys!" He gasped as he finished examining her. "What in God's grace are you wearing?"**  
**

She blushed and looked away. "You are not my warden Gold. Therefore, you do not tell me what I can or cannot do."**  
**

**"**But you look ridiculous!" He protested.**  
**

Crys narrowed her eyes dangerously and Ruby snorted. "Stupid move there Gold."**  
**

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Of course she should be dressed like that. She is one of us."**  
**

Gold raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean, 'one of you'?"**  
**

It was Leaf's turn to roll her eyes. "She is apart of my troupe, therefore, she should dress like it."**  
**

**"**But she cannot dance!"**  
**

Crys rolled her eyes. "But I can sing. And because of that, Leaf recognized my talents. Now I am apart of her troupe."**  
**

Gold snorted. "What good will that do if you are stuck here in the palace?"**  
**

**"**Oh we plan to leave soon." Leaf corrected him. "After the Capital Festival, we shall leave the palace." **  
**

**"**WHAT!"

* * *

Ruby

I swear his voice could be heard from the palace gates.**  
**

We all flinched away, but it was Red who answered him. **  
**

**"**Crys became part of their troupe." He spoke like he was talking to a demented child. "And when the Festival is over, they will leave."**  
**

**"**But you cannot leave!" Gold protested.**  
**

If possible, Crys flushed even more. "I am not your wife Gold!" She screamed. "So you have no power over me! I cannot believe you are even attempting to give me orders like you are my king!"**  
**

He was silent for a while before talking again. "Who was it that scouted her?"**  
**

Leaf rose foreword. "That would be me General Gold."**  
**

He suddenly took out his sword from the sheath at his side. Four feet of straight, polished steel and lethal to anyone who was on the opposite end. Green, Red and I knew.**  
**

We had been on the other end many times before.**  
**

We all gasped as he pointed it at Leaf. She, however, simply put up a blank expression. **  
**

**"**I challenge you." He growled. "A sword match. Whoever wins keeps Crystal." Ohhh. Her full name. This was serious.**  
**

Crys suddenly got up and stood between Gold and Leaf. "This is preposterous!" She exclaimed, looking at Gold. "I am eighteen! I can make my own decisions without needing your help! This is my decision."**  
**

**"**Please stay out of my way Crys." His eyes were still locked on the princess. She stood quietly for a moment before nodding.**  
**

**"**Alright." She accepted. "It has been a while since have I tested my skills. Nilama!" She called to Sapphire, who perked up at her name.**  
**

**"**Yes Pujarina?"**  
**

**"**Fetch me my sword. The one with the leather hilt."**  
**

She bowed. "As you wish." And took off in the direction of the maidens chambers.**  
**

Green stepped between Crys and the sword. "Stand down." He ordered Gold. "Step down or you are to be removed from your place as head general."

Leaf put a hand on his shoulder. It was his turn to be ordered around. "Stop. I will fight him."**  
**

**"**But you could get hurt!"**  
**

**"**In the words of Kristala, 'you are not my husband.' It should not matter to you whether I fight or not. So do not interfere."

**"**But-" She silenced him with a glare.**  
**

**"**Do not interfere." She repeated. "Whether I win or lose is based upon my abilities as one who wields a sword."**  
**

**"**Which means," Gold mocked and he sheathed his sword. "She fights like a woman and just wants to regain her dignity. Whatever is left of it, that is."**  
**

She narrowed her eyes and removed her sandals. "You will eat your words with a side of defeat and wounded pride, General Gold. Prepare for it to be served by me."

He mocked saluted. "Whatever you say, _princess._**" **He said the last word mockingly.**  
**

After a few minutes of tense silence, Sapphire came out huffing with something covered in cloth in her arms. **  
**

**"**Here you are Maharani." She gently handed the package to Leaf. She then kneeled, took Leaf's hand and kissed it.

"Please promise me you will use extra caution for your safety."**  
**

Leaf nodded and hugged her. "I promise. Please stand in the gazebo so that you may watch my victory."**  
**

She nodded and then ran to sit beside me. We all watched with awe as Leaf removed the cloth from her weapon to reveal it.**  
**

It was at least five feet long with a wicked curved blade made of polished silver. The hilt was old leather, but it was obvious it was used very well. And very often.**  
**

I saw Gold's eye twitch and his hands shake as he, once again, removed his sword from it's sheath. It was obvious he was nervous. As Leaf threw the cloth to the ground, she suddenly began to radiate an aura of power. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. She practically glowed with fighting energy. It made me wonder if she was a goddess in disguise.**  
**

And then I remembered.**  
**

The priestess of the Moon Clan was often called Viana; a goddess. She was to be trained in the art of the bow and arrow, the sword and any other weapon known to man. They said she even made a hunting goddess look weak. **  
**

It was only after the fighting had begun did I remember all this.**  
**

And I knew I had better make funeral plans for Gold.


	8. Chapter 8

The Priestess and The King  
By Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin

Red

"Well...as much as I would love to say hello, I am guessing you have something you want to tell me."

At her voice, Yellow and I jumped a foot in the air and scrambled away from each other. She was just leaning against the wall, her amusement clear on her face. There was no trace of anger or betrayal from what I could see but it was much too early to tell.

"Leaf!" Yellow exclaimed. Leaf's sly grin became more pronounced at Yellow's breathless gasp from our...previous activities. "We were-I was...I-" She was cut off by Leaf laughing.

We just stared in shock. Yellow's best friend, who had a hatred...strong dislike for my best friend and most men, was laughing at us.

Laughing of all ways to react!

"Oh Yellow." She gasped as she wiped away a tear. "I beg of you not to get your sheets in a bundle." She began to laugh again at the term and we both blushed. After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter, she finally quieted down.

She leaned against the wall again and sighed. "I have known about your secret...affair for a while." She shrugged. "Honestly, if you two are going to keep a secret you shouldn't blush too hard when in the company of others. It will give people the wrong idea."

"So, you are not upset about our relationship?" I hesitantly asked.

She shook her head. "I knew you two were right for each other the moment I saw you two alone. It is not everyday you find your other half, and I am happy for the both of you that you have found each other."

Yellow visibly brightened. "Thank you Leaf!" And she hugged her friend.

Leaf returned the gesture. "You do not need to thank me for anything."

I shook my head. "Of course we do. The whole reason we haven't revealed our relationship yet was because we were afraid of hurting you."

She shook her head. "Of course I am not hurt, though I appreciate the gesture." Her suddenly sly expression would have fit on a sly fox.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Wedding!" Yellow exclaimed and looked to me for help. "Um...ah, we...Red?"

I coughed. "We have not decided if we want to wed yet. There is still the issue of the Captial Festival and Yellow being apart of your...troupe."

"Oh do not worry about that." She assured us. "I fully intend to leave Yellow here at the palace."

"What!" Yellow exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why ever not?" She countered. "You two are destined to be together. I have seen it in the stars and I cannot take you away from your soulmate. It would be dishonorable and I would break my vows as a priestess."

"But..."

Leaf smiled and put her hands on Yellow's shoulder. "I am going to miss you. And who knows? Maybe I will even return to the palace one day to visit you. But you cannot leave Red, even for me. It would be torture for the both of you and I cannot stand to see you upset over something like this."

Yellow sighed and nodded. "Alright. I understand."

"Thank you." I blurted out. Leaf turned to look at me. "For letting her stay here. You will be welcome back anytime to see Yellow." And we both hugged.

She stepped back. "Make good on your promise. And if I catch word of you mistreating Yellow, you will have me to deal with."

"I would not expect anything less."

It was arranged so that Yellow would still participate in the Festival, but be free to live here with me.

Truly, it was the best day of my life.

* * *

Sapphire

I saw him everywhere! While I practiced, in my lessons, even near my chamber! Everywhere I looked I caught sight of him!

Damn Ruby! He haunted my sight like the death of my parents haunted my mind.

After two days, I just snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Startled, he tripped over the tapestry he was hiding under and fell over.

I sighed and made my way over to help him up. "You really should cease following me if it will get you into these messes."

"I have no choice. You won't talk to me unless I do something to catch your attention."

I raised an eyebrow. "And tripping over a tapestry gets my attention?"

He smirked. "You are talking to me, are you not?"

"In a second I will not." And I turned to leave.

"Please wait!" He shot out and grabbed my arm. "Just...please wait."

I sighed. God, it was like we were kids all over again. He could always get me to do what he wanted when he use that tone of voice. The whimper of a lost puppy.

"Alright." I surrendered. "What is it that has caused you to stalk me these past few days?"

His face cheered immensely. "I just want to ask you a question."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured out that much on my own. Now what is your question?"

He suddenly looked around. "Not here." He once again grabbed my arm and quickly led me to a pair of huge doors. He quietly ushered me inside and closed the doors behind him. I looked around in shock.

The room must have been covered in thousands of books and scrolls. There were huge rows of shelves that looked like they went on forever! This must be the library where the scholar gathers his materials for the day's lessons.

He looked around and sighed in relief. "Alone at last. Now I will ask you my questions."

"I beg of you to get on with it. I need to be with Leaf for she might require my assistance."

"Is it really the truth that you have amnesia?"

"Is there any reason why I would lie?" I countered, avoiding his question.

"Not that I know of. But I still want to make sure."

I looked away from his honest gaze. I felt ashamed that I had lied to him, but I couldn't be around him. He reminded me of my past. Both positive and negative.

"I did lose my memory when I was eight." I whispered. I spoke louder. "Now am I free to go?"

He studied me for a moment, then declared. "You are not telling the truth."

I crossed my arms. "And who exactly are you to tell me if I am lying or not."

"Because I know you." His gaze seemed to stare straight into my soul. "I know you Sapph. Every little habit, every action, every step you take. I know you. But I do not know why you are lying to me."

I failed to hold back a sob. He looked alarmed and tried to come closer, but I held him an arms length away and looked straight into his eyes. "Have you ever considered that maybe I have a damn good reason for lying?"

He nodded. "But that should be no excuse to hide from me."

"Maybe it is, maybe it is not. But you do not know the reason."

Ignoring my warning hand, he stepped closer to me until our faces were mere inches apart. "But I would love to know."

I shook my head. "I cannot."

He sighed frustratingly. "Yes you can. You are just too afraid to admit it."

"You don't know!"

He leaned in closer and brushed a stray lock of hair off my face. "Then tell me."

And he leaned in further to push his lips to mine.

* * *

Green

To say I was furious with Gold would be an understatement. He sees Crys leaving him and challenges Leaf to a duel? He is the best damn soldier in my army and he challenges a princess? He should know better than that!

I watch helplessly as they circled around each other. Gold casting a wary eye on Leaf and Leaf simply waiting for Gold to strike. Before Gold could charge, however, Ruby shouted something.

"Gold! I warn you to take back your insults and apologize immediately!"

They both paused. He shot an irritated look to my advisor and shouted back, "Why in the seven hells should I?"

"Because the priestess of the Moon Clan is also known as a goddess! She is a master in the skill of the sword!"

His jaw dropped so fast I heard a snap. "A goddess?" He choked.

She snorted. "Scared your silly mortal ass will be whipped by a woman goddess?"

He quickly recovered. "You? A goddess? Maybe in your dreams!"

Her face quickly turned sour. "Mark my words, I will make you regret that."

And he lunged.

They lunged and circled and dodged each other like a dangerous dance, though it was clear as to who was leading. While Gold may have experience, Leaf obviously had more skill. Every swipe she dodged or blocked. Every lunge was perfectly calculated. Her footwork was incredible as she avoided Gold's swipe at her legs and landed on his sword.

"What the-"

As lithe as a cat, she lunged forward and kicked Gold in the face, only to spin in the air and land nimbly on her feet.

She straightened up and flipped her hair. "I win, so I keep Kristala."

He tried to sit up and reach for his sword, but ended up coughing out blood instead. "Damn it. As soon as my damn mouth stops bleeding we are going to have a rematch."

Before I could yell at him I saw Crys rush at him and smack him on the face.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!" She yelled. "I try to warn you not to do this and what happens? You make a fool out of yourself!" She shook her head. "I understand now when I hear Leaf complaining about someone always attempting to capture her and take away her freedom. I am so ashamed to know such a person is you of all people." She turned to Leaf and did as Sapphire had done before the fight started. "I am forever in your service...Maharani." The foreign words were wobbly on her tongue but Leaf smiled anyway.

"We will teach you our language soon." She promised and beckoned Crys to rise. "I trust you will always hold music very dearly to your heart."

She nodded. "I promise."

Leaf hugged her. "Then, welcome to our troupe Kristala."

* * *

Kristala

It took Ruby, Red and five other soldiers to hold Gold down long enough for Sapphire to knock him out.

Green shook his head tiredly as he watched them leave. "And I thought we had controlled his reckless behavior problems."

She shrugged and slowly inspected her blade. "Well, it certainly excited my day. Someone, remind me to thank Gold later for adding a little excitement to my daily life here in the palace. Now I will be required to carry my blade with me everywhere I go."

"He would not dare." Green growled.

"I think he has made it perfectly clear that he wants Kristala. And the only way to get her would be to get through me. Therefore, even though I don't need it, I will be carrying my sword around with me everywhere I go."

Dear Lord, was I really that important to him?

Green huffed. "I could always assign you a bodyguard."

She rolled her eyes and began to strap her weapon to her pants. "If I can defeat your most powerful swordsman, then what could five men do? Trust me when I say I don't need a bodyguard."

He shrugged, but still looked unsure. I couldn't blame him. Gold was known in the palace for his ruthless tactics in winning. He was always fair in a fight, but he had a habit of going all out on an opponent. If Gold was going after Leaf, she better be prepared to fight for her life.

* * *

We soon separated from the men and were led by Soul to Leaf's chambers.

I threw myself onto her bed and sighed. "Only another week until the Festival and then freedom." Oddly enough, Yellow and Sapph were silent. I turned to them. "Strange. I thought you of all people Sapph, would be delighted at the chance of freedom." I had begun calling her Sapph when I began to say her name more often. Her long name annoyed my tongue.

She bit her lip. "Actually...I have decided to stay here."

"WHAT!" We all turned to her, Yellow and I in shock, Leaf in curiosity.

It was Leaf who started to talk first. "Why?"

Sapph sighed. "I told Ruby what happened."

"About your past? You told him the truth."

She nodded. "And...he asked for my hand in marriage."

* * *

Ruby

My lips still tingles from the intensity of the kiss I shared with Sapphire. The way her lips moved against mine.

_We stayed like that for a few minutes. My hands eagerly ran through her soft brown locks and stroked her backside. Her arms wrapped around my neck to pull our heads closer. My insides were doing cartwheels as she used one hand to stroke my cheek while she used the other to run her fingers through my hair._

_We stayed like that until she pulled away, panting heavily for air. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. When I decided she had enough I eagerly pulled her back to me, her head on my chest and my arms around her waist._

_"You don't have to be afraid." I whispered. "No matter what happened, I promise I will love you."_

_"Ruby." She moaned and pulled away. "I...you wouldn't understand."_

_I shook my head and pulled her back to me, pulling one hand away to tilt her chin up to look at me. "You will never know unless you try to explain it to me."_

_After a few minutes of silence, she finally sighed. "Come. We will talk in the privacy of my chambers."_

_We walked together in a long silence until we reached her room. She quietly led me inside and quickly shut the doors._

_She turned around and I grabbed her to pull her onto her bed. I didn't kiss her though. We simply laid on our sides, looking at each other like we did when we were mere children. I pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my chest and used the arm on that side to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She flushed heavily, but her blush always made her look beautiful._

_I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you start at the beginning."_

_She snapped out of her revere and nodded._

_And began to tell her tale of what I had missed._


	9. Chapter 9

The Priestess and The King**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 9: The Start Of Everything

Yellow

After Leaf's fight with Gold, we began to train hard everyday. I was to use a flute, Sapph would play the bongos and Kris would sing and use a strange instrument she called a 'tambourine'. It was very rhythmic and suited the piece Leaf selected for her to play during the Festival. All of us would play while Leaf danced.

I could tell she was worried. She longed for her freedom so badly and if she missed this opportunity, she may never see another. **  
**

So she practiced hard everyday. Before the sun rose, immediately after breakfast, all day until lunch and all the time after that until dinner and then again until the sun had been gone for hours. All that time she danced, taught the song to Kris or was in the library studying traditional and modern ways of southern dancing. **  
**

Every time I tried to convince her to rest her feet she would shoot down my efforts and gently ask me to leave her in peace. I would always comply and leave a little snack for her to eat when she felt tired.**  
**

But when I came back, not a crumb had been touched. The only thing she had taken was the large goblet of water I always left beside the food.**  
**

**"**I am very worried." I confessed to Red one night after practice. We were simply lying on his bed in his chambers so that we would be away from eyes of hatred and jealousy. I wasn't the most popular woman in the palace at the moment because of my relationship with Red. "She eats little to nothing at dinner and she dances until the sun has come up, rests for an hour and then dances again! If she were to get sick before the Festival..."**  
**

Red nodded. "I understand. I am worried as well. And with Gold breathing down her neck and attacking her whenever he spots the opportunity, I am sure she has a lot to worry about." He rolled over to face me. "But you understand how independent she is. She will not accept help from anyone, no matter who."**  
**

I sighed. "I just cannot stand the thought of her hurting herself."**  
**

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I would not worry. Leaf knows what is good for her and what is not. She will be fine. All we have to do is wait."**  
**

I sighed again and snuggled in closer to Red. "I hope so Red. I dearly hope so."

* * *

Green

This had to be the most idiotic thing I have ever done.**  
**

Everyday I see her in the garden working herself to death. She never gives herself breaks, she only takes a little amount of water and food and I could see from the castle view of the garden that her feet are bloody. And when she notices the ground is covered in her blood, she simply sends Soul to get bandages and antiseptics and continues to dance while she waits. **  
**

But her face is always beautiful and expressionless. She never shows a sign she is hurt or she has missed a step. She simply does it over again. **  
**

And it drives me insane. Have my efforts to make her stay in the palace caused her to become so driven? Or has she always been this way?**  
**

After five days, I could not take it any longer after Leaf sent Soul _**for the third time in a day **_to get bandages from the royal infirmary. **  
**

**"**Leaf." She stopped dancing and turned to face me. There was a thick sheen of sweat on her brow and her breaths were coming out in pants. Her clothes were a simple ice blue tunic and pants that clung to her legs, contrasting greatly with the blood that seeped into the dirt. She was, once again, wearing no shoes. **  
**

I rolled my eyes and guided her to the bench in the gazebo so that I may take off the useless bandages and examine her feet.They are worn, a sign that they have traveled long and hard. I sigh in relief as it is only a large cut that expels so much blood.

She lifted her leg away after I finish. "I am fine. Do you not have anything better to do than examine my feet."

I grinned. "Well when you say it like that..." And I mentally smack myself. Since when have I stooped so low as to act like Gold when he is around Crys? But then again...I glance at Leaf.**  
**

The combination of moonlight and the glow from the fireflies makes her look like one of those mystical beings my father taught me about when I was a child. Faeries, I believe they are called. **  
**

She suddenly started to giggle. "A mystical being? Surely you have better lines than that to attract women. You are the king after all."**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "I really need to keep a close eye on my tongue when I am around you. You have a habit of making my mouth say things without my consent."**  
**

She giggled some more. "I cannot help that you have such a loose tongue. Taking lessons from General Gold perhaps?"**  
**

It was my turn to laugh. "You would not be speaking like this had you seen what he did for Crys's birthday."**  
**

She raised a brow. "Pray tell."**  
**

I smiled some more and went on to explain to her how Gold had given her some sort of large cat for her birthday and how Crys apparently had a secret fear of cats that nobody knew about.**  
**

Before I knew it, everyone in the garden could hear our laughs. **  
**

It was nice...simply sitting here, exchanging stories of our youth. I have never had a simple relationship because of who I was and yet...I somehow feel like I have known Leaf forever.**  
**

**"**Is something troubling you, your highness?" She startled me out of my revere.**  
**

I shook my head. "No." I suddenly got an idea. "Except for the fact that you refuse to call me by my name. Everyone here in the palace does, so why not you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I do not live here, so I must refer to titles."**  
**

I grinned. "Fine then. Only _**friends **_call me by my first name. You are my friend, are you not?"**  
**

She put a finger on her chin. "That depends. Are we?"**  
**

I shrugged. "We are if you give the word."**  
**

**"**May-"

* * *

Leaf

**"**_How dare you!"_**  
**

**"**_Plea__se stop Manlia!"_

**"**_This is no concern of yours Patta. Nilama, take her away at once while I deal with this traitor."_**  
**

**"**_No! Pita-ji!"_

I rose swiftly and quickly scuttled out of the gazebo. "Excuse me your highness, but I must continue to practice. The ceremony is in two days and I must be prepared."**  
**

**"**But why when we were having an interesting conversation?"**  
**

I shook my head. "I just want to be ready when the time comes. Besides, from yonder walks Soul with my bandages. I must attend to my feet and continue to practice."

**"**Can we not talk while Soul tries to heal your feet?"**  
**

**"**With her walks Kristala. It is time for her singing training."**  
**

**"**Why do you avoid me so?"**  
**

I turned to face him. "I am not here to make friends. With friends comes attachments and with attachments comes the need to stay with friends."**  
**

**"**Are your friends not staying?"**  
**

**"**That is simply because they are engaged and happily in a courtship. I would be an unloyal friend to them if I made them stay."**  
**

**"**And us?"

"What about us?"

"Are we not friends?"**  
**

I almost smiled. Almost. "Why, my good sir, are you grasping at the tiny straws to make me stay?"**  
**

**"**Because I have a feeling that my heart will go with you when you leave."

* * *

Sapphire

_I could not help the tears that trickled down my face as I told my story. The story of my beginning and my sanity's end. When I was finished, he remained silent. For fear that he was disgusted with me I rose from the bed, only to be pulled down into his chest._**  
**

**"**_Sapph," His voice was breathless and hurried. "Will you marry me?"_**  
**

**"**_Why?" I whispered. "Why do you want me? I am a shell of the old Sapph. I no longer love my father and wish him to burn in the deepest pits of the underworld. I do not run in the forest anymore and I am a simple attendant. Why do you want me to be your wife?"_**  
**

_I felt him smile and kiss my head. "Because you have every reason to be a shell, but it still does not change who you are. You are stronger now and you are still just as beautiful as the day we parted."_**  
**

_I smiled, most likely for the first time since I had entered my chambers. "I never forgot the reason we parted on such awful terms."_**  
**

_He groaned and stroked my hair. "I was foolish, you were stubborn and our tempers got the better of us."  
_

_I nodded. "Yes, but I was devastated when I learned that you did not support me in my dream of becoming the village leader. It led me to think you did not care about my feelings."_**  
**

_He groaned again. "Oh silly naive Sapph. I was upset because to be the head of the village, you had to undergo a very harsh ritual. You had to prove you were worthy enough by killing every contestant who also wanted the title. I could not stand to see you get hurt, or even possibly killed."_**  
**

_I smiled again and began to rub my head on his shoulder. "I see that now. And...I thank you for being so worried about me even as a child."  
_

_He pulled me closer. "I am sorry for not telling you the reason why I was so adamant about you not becoming the village leader."  
_

_"All is forgotten. But forgiven?"_**  
**

**"**_I shall forgive you if you become my wife."_**  
**

_I bit back a smile. "Oh I wonder what I shall do! Shall I simply not become his wife and marry the king instead?" _**  
**

_He growled and I started to giggle. He quickly realized I was joking and jumped on top of me so that his hands captured my wrists and __his body was straddling my stomach. "Now that was not lady-like behavior."_

_I laughed. "I-I am sorry good sir. But it was much too good to resist!"_**  
**

_He growled playfully again and instead of tickling attacks like I was expecting, he smashed his lips to mine. I moaned at the feeling of ecstasy while he ran his tongue along my lips. Together our tongues battled for dominance before I simply let him lead. His hands __released my wrists while they ran through my hair. I ran my free hand along his sculpted chest while my other hand pulled his head closer to mine. _

_He finally allowed me air, the both of us panting for a minute before we heard a gasp._**  
**

_We turned to see Soul looking extremely flushed. _**  
**

**"**_A-Ah. I-I am so s-sorry!" She dropped the clothes she had washed for me and quickly scampered out._**  
**

_I must have blushed ten shades during that little...embarrassment. _**  
**

**"**_My God." Ruby captured my attention once again with his groan. "The whole castle will know in an hour." He sighed and laid his head on my chest._**  
**

_I began to stroke his hair again. "Yes." I whispered._**  
**

_I seemed to snap him out of this thoughts. "What was that love?"_**  
**

_I smiled again. I loved how he called me with such affectionate nicknames. "I said yes. I will marry you."_**  
**

_He sighed and reached up to run his hand along my cheek. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words."_

_I giggled. "I think I have some idea. After all, I have been waiting all my life for you to ask me that question."_

* * *

Leaf

I could not say I was surprised. Ruby was obviously the right choice for her and I knew he would treat her like a princess.

I almost snorted. The day Nilama would allow others to treat her like royalty would be the day I stopped dancing. She hated when people tried to compare her to me because of her status as my best friend. At least he would be able to keep her on her toes. And vice versa.**  
**

I sighed. "Ah well. It cannot be helped." I looked up at her shocked expression and smiled. "When we first came to the palace, the one named Ruby asked all sorts of questions about you. About your past and your present. I knew this was going to happen."**  
**

Kris sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Ah. That means there will only be three of us."**  
**

**"**Two actually." Pila piped up.**  
**

**"**What!" We all turned to Pila this time.**  
**

She was obviously flustered by the attention. "Red and I...he has been courting me since we came to the palace."**  
**

I sighed. "That means it is going to be just the two of us Kris."**  
**

She looked panicked. "A-Are you sure everything will be alright."**  
**

I smiled reassuringly. "We have been practicing so hard lately. Everything will be fine."**  
**

That is, if we managed to pass the test.


	10. Chapter 10

The Priestess and The King **  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 10: Complications

Leaf

Why?**  
**

Why does everything always happen to me?**  
**

I have been a wonderful priestess. And a loyal friend. Hell, even to those who hate me I have been docile with my feelings.

So why in the world am I sitting in the royal infirmary with a nurse bandaging my thigh and my friends sitting beside me with panic clear on their faces?

Curse the day my name was said to that idiot Gold.

* * *

**"**_Prepare to fight, Princess!" _**  
**

_I turned around and dodged the sword Gold thrust at my side. It skimmed my side, but by mere centimeters. I turned around and glared back, my hand ready to pull my sword out. This was not the first time I fought Gold, so I expected it to be just like every other time. _**  
**

_Manlia personally taught me how to wield a sword. We trained from dawn till dusk every day to train me to become a fierce warrior. I personally never cared for these lessons, but they became useful in situations such as these. _**  
**

_I drew my blade and parried with him, stepping back when I felt he could not handle it, only to rush against him again. We did this over and over again until I saw he was becoming exhausted. I was about to sheath my sword and fight with my bare hands to unhand him, but a voice distracted me._**  
**

**"**_Leaf!" I saw Kris running towards me like the devil was on her heels, her panic clear on her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _

_Gold smirk and aim his sword at my leg._**  
**

_Thanks to my training I was able to get it out of the way before it speared my leg. _**  
**

**"**_Ah!" I cried out in subdued pain. I quickly jumped out of the way and put a hand over my thigh. He had ripped my skirt, so it was easy for me to assess my injury. The sword had not done any harmful damage, but a long gash was clearly displayed where the slit began._**  
**

_Curses. And tomorrow was the festival! Damn him!_**  
**

_I turned to him and sheathed my sword. I knew my look of determination made him nervous, so I hid my pain behind my smirk._**  
**

**"**_I think," I growled. "I have been going a bit too easy on you these past few days. Maybe it is finally time to raise my efforts."_**  
**

_Using every muscle in my body, I rushed head on at the panic-stricken general. With every ounce of my weight I possessed, I kneeled, only to outstretched my legs and swipe them under Gold's. I flipped back before he had any chance to do any real damage with his sword. But I knew I had to be careful. He was holding a sword and I had willingly put mine away. I had to be quick and smart if I was going to get out of this brawl unscathed. _**  
**

_When he was back on his feet, I using a technique my old martial arts teacher had taught me. I quickly rushed up to Gold and vanished before his eyes. __He craned his neck looking for me. In fact, the crowd we had drawn seemed to be looking everywhere for me. When I figured I had wasted enough time, I snuck behind his back and punched his lower back and all his arm muscles, before moving away from his falling body. _

_My troupe, with Red, Green and Ruby rushed up to me. _**  
**

**"**_Are you hurt?" Red asked. _**  
**

_I nodded. "Not...too badly," I panted myself, very exhausted from the unusually long fight. __"Just...enough...that I need...help...walking to the infirmary...to get bandages." I felt lightheaded and started to wobble. _**  
**

_Before Nilama could help me up, I felt hands slide under my legs to knock me over and into a pair of arms. Thinking it was Gold, I began to struggle until I heard a grunt. "Relax Leaf. I am no more danger to you than Yellow or Sapphire."_**  
**

_I huffed and winced, because his hand was on my injury. "If you would please unhand me-"_**  
**

**"**_I shall do no such thing." He snapped. He ignored my surprised expression and went on. "You were lightheaded from lack of blood. It would have been foolish to let you walk when you could hurt yourself even more."_**  
**

_I huffed. "Who made you king of the world?"_**  
**

_He smiled. "King of the country, actually. But it still bares enough weight for me to have servants."_**  
**

_I rolled my eyes. I should have known._

* * *

A week. **  
**

That is how long the nurse told me to stay in bed.**  
**

**"**Bullshit." I said. "I am to participate in the Festival _**tomorrow**__. _Just hand me some herbs and I shall use my own powers to heal myself." **  
**

My troupe groaned beside me and Green shook his head.**  
**

**"**Not a chance." His voice was firm and left no room for argument. "Your performance will suffer and we shall vote you to execution. And you shall stay in the palace for the rest of your life."**  
**

I smirked. "My performance will not be anything less than perfect. Trust me, I have had much worse and was still able to perform beautifully. Ask Nilama if you doubt me." I turned to the nurse. "Do you have any mint leaves?" She nodded. "Please get three bushels of mint and a moon lily. I shall handle the rest."**  
**

She looked doubtful, but chose not to voice it and nodded. I turned to my troupe. "Today and the next we shall rest. Be ready by the time the banquet starts." I smiled warmly. "Spend time with your lovers. I promise to rest and relax until the wound heals."**  
**Nilama sighed in relief and nodded. She took Ruby's arm and led him out of the infirmary. Yellow did the same to Red and they too were gone. Only Kristala remained.**  
**

**"**Go visit your sister." I suggested. "It will be some time before you will see her again."**  
**

She, too, nodded her head and left me alone with Green.**  
**

**"**Do not even think about it." I say before he can get the chance to speak. "I will not sit out on an opportunity like this."**  
**

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Am I really that terrible?"**  
**

**"**Huh?"**  
**

**"**Do you really wish to escape me that badly?"**  
**

**"**Do not make me answer that, your highness." Because I have no idea why I am so eager to leave myself.

* * *

Kristala

I know this was disobeying my orders, but I had to see him. The idiot that is so adamant about me not leaving.**  
**

Gold.**  
**

I found him sitting on a bench in the shade in the far end of the gardens. His calm, laid-back demeanor infuriated me. **  
**

**"**Gold!" I marched up to stand in front of him. "How dare you! The audacity-I cannot believe I am acquainted with such barbarity!"**  
**

**"**Aw Crys not no-"**  
**

**"**SHUT UP!" He looked taken back. For a minute, I was as well. I had never spoken in that kind of vulgarity. Anger really does overshadow rationality.

However, I was too wound-up to care. "Why did you do it? No, I take that back. Why did you think injuring Leaf was going to make me stay? What made you even suggest that injuring a friend of mine and forcing me to stay in the palace would make me feel anything but anger and disgust towards you?"

He sighed. "If I could get you to stay here then everything was worth it." He stood up and faced his back to me. "I will not apologize for my beliefs." He stopped walking. "But I will apologize for injuring someone who is dear to you."**  
**

I could not speak as he walked away.**  
**

I sank onto the stone bench that had been used formerly by Gold.**  
**

How could he make me feel this way? How could he lower the defenses I had put up so easily?**  
**

How could he have captured my heart so fast?

* * *

Deciding that I was being ridiculous, I swiftly made my way to my sister. I knew she would be in the metal workshop where she often kept her fiance company during her breaks.**  
**

**"**Soul! Are you decent?" I called out, covering my eyes. I had walking into the shop a few months ago unannounced and...well, all I shall tell you is now I always let my presence be known before I enter.**  
**

**"**It's alright." She called back. "We're...clothed."**  
**

I opened the door, stepped into the shop and closed it. The shop was always warm, as a result of the fire always burning all day. Previous works and unfinished weapons adorned the clay walls on metal hooks and steel wire hangers. The table in the middle was next to the water basin, which was used for cooling the hot metals after Silver worked on them with his hammer. The table itself was piled in metal smith tools. Soul was sitting on a stool, watching her future husband work on a large shield. The said metal smith was pounding a large hammer on said shield while holding it with a large pair of metal tongs, his long red hair tied back by a leather string. **  
**

**"**And so the newest member of a musical troupe adorns us with her presence!" Soul cheered. She laughed and rose from her chair to hug me. When she released me Silver put down his unfinished shield to also hug me.**  
**

**"**It's good to see you." He said.**  
**

I nodded. "Likewise. I apologize for not coming down here sooner. I have been...awfully distracted."**  
**

**"**Ha!" Soul laughed again. "Oh she's been distracted alright! Occupied with Gold's confessions of love toward her, him injuring her troupe leader and her participating in the Capital Festival as the singer for the Festival priestess."**  
**

Now why was my sister nicknamed, "The Palace Grapevine?"**  
**

Oh wait, _**thats **_why.

* * *

I know its a little short, but I ran out of inspiration here. Don't worry though. The next chapter is a little longer than usual and hot-packed full of action!


	11. Chapter 11

The Priestess and The King**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 11: The Festival Stranger

Kristala

The Capital really went all out for the Festival. Everywhere I settled my eyes I gazed upon layers and layers of ribbons and flowers covering every inch of the Capital square. In the middle of the square was a giant bonfire and I could see men, women and children dancing around it to a joyous tune street musicians were playing. Everyone who was not dancing was watching them or exploring the town while eating something yummy from a food stall. **  
**

The day of the Festival, everyone was given permission by King Green to leave the palace for the morning and afternoon and enjoy the first part of the Festival.**  
**I had never been outside the palace after my parents death, and so I clung to Sapph and Leaf like they were lifelines. They insisted they understood but I knew they longed to explore on their own. After making it up to them by telling them where the best food shops were, I began to gradually relax and finally let go of their arms. **  
**

Thanks to the money that Green gave to me (he could not trust Sapph or Yellow since he did not know them as long as he has known me and he knew he could **_not _**trust Leaf) we feasted on treats from all over the four nations. An hour of hot cakes, sweet liquids and fluffy pastries later, we were all stuffed to the brim and exploring all over. I told them countless stories of the city and they hung on to my every word like schoolchildren. After a few more hours of roaming the streets, we decided to try some of the activities and games they were holding near the square.**  
**

**"**Look!" Leaf suddenly shouted. "A dancing contest!"**  
**

I giggled. "I figured you would like that. Every woman, married or raised in the palace, enters this competition to win the prize."**  
**

Sapph raised a brow. "Which would be?" **  
**

I pointed to a sign.

_**Come one come all for the chance to win 40 pounds in gold and a seat next to King Green during the priestess festival dance! **_

_**So put on your best dancing shoes and waltz to victory!**_

_**Judged by our own town minister, our esteemed head doctor, the head general, captain of the army and our prestigious king himself!**_

Leaf burst out laughing. "And people actually enter this? I can see where the gold would tempt them, but just sitting next to our king at the dance? Priceless?"

She calmed down a little. "At least this explains why Red could not accompany us."**  
**

I sighed. "Believe what thy wants Leaf, but when I say everyone enters, _**everyone **_enters. Just look at the proof." I pointed to a long line outside a tent, which was full of only women.**  
**

She sighed and suddenly looked determined. "Well I want that 40 pounds!"**  
**

We were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. **  
**

**"**Y-You actually want to compete?" Sapph wheezed and let off another round of laughter. We must have looked pretty strange to everyone there; three girls laughing hysterically while clutching their bellies and a fourth girl flushing with a murderous look in her eye aimed at the three of them. **  
**

**"**I just want to make sure I have enough money for when we leave!" She shouted.**  
**

After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter, we were finally able to calm ourselves down.**  
**

**"**Alright." Yellow giggled and pushed Leaf in the direction of the line. "If you don't want to end up waiting all night, I would suggest you get in line early. We shall bring you a proper dancing garment before you dance."**  
**

Leaf, still flushed, nodded. Before walking away, she suddenly turned and growled, "This does not mean that I find him attractive."**  
**

I shook my head. "Silly naive Leaf."

* * *

Leaf

Why?**  
**

Why does the mere mention of someone other than me sitting with Green at the priestess festival unsettle me? I should be immune to his charms by now. Heaven knows I made it particularly clear to him that I hated everything that he is the first time he kissed me.**  
**

I cannot end up like my parents.**  
**

I cannot.**  
**

**"**...miss? Miss?" I snapped my head up. An old man in an expensive-looking suit was standing next to me. **  
**

And I had not even heard him approaching. **  
**

This was not your average old man.**  
**

**"**Miss? Are you alright?" He asked again.**  
**

I flushed even harder and nodded. "Yes sir. Just some...matters of the heart. I was just reassuring myself that I would not be attracted to a man that tries to hold me down, for it is against my nature. Trust me kind sir, it is nothing you need to be concerned about."**  
**

He was silent for a moment, before walking off towards the direction of the front of the line. I raised a brow in confusion. Well that was odd. **  
**

After a few minutes, he came back with a nervous looking man. **  
**

**"**Is it alright if I take you out of line for a moment miss?" **  
**

I shook my head. "Not at all. But who will keep my place in line?"**  
**

The nervous man raised his hand. "T-That would be me miss." And he gently pushed me out of my place and stood where I once stood.**  
**

The other old man held out his arm. "Shall we go?" I nodded and took his arm.

We walked in silence. I could feel the throbbing of my leg. It would heal by tonight, but it was still painful to move my leg. It was even more difficult in these shoes that Kris made me wear.**  
**

We walked around the square for a while before he led me to a long wooden bench with the shade of a giant tree.**  
**

He started to talk first. "This is actually where I proposed to my wife, Emily, sixty years ago."**  
**

**"**Surely not!" I gasped. "You have remained married for that long?"**  
**

He nodded. "And I remember it like it was yesterday. I had been so nervous because her mother did not approve of me. She did not think a jewelry trader was a good match for her princess of a daughter."**  
**

**"**A princess?"**  
**

He laughed. "Emily's parents were both high-ranking politicians, almost like royalty in the town yonder the West. Their house is only three times less of the palace."**  
**

**"**Amazing."**  
**

**"**I thought so as well. But it was not Emily's beauty or wealth that I fell for, it was her kindness towards me. You see, she lost her father to a war in the North when he was drafted seventy years ago. You do know what war is like do you not?"**  
**

I nodded. "Unfortunately yes. My mother...is also someone very involved with wars. And one of my dearest friends, Sapphire, is a survivor of the Battle of the West. She was forced to listen to her town being destroyed."**  
**

He winced. "Then may her mind one day find peace." He coughed. "Continuing on, ever since that day, Emily's mother has had an irrational hatred for men in general, even though she herself was courted after he died. She did not want her precious daughter to be married to a ruffian so she rejected all marriage requests to her daughter."**  
**

**"**Then how did you get her to fall in love with you?"**  
**

He chuckled. "Even though her father died, the old woman did nothing to counter her addictions to buying jewelry for herself and Emily. Whenever an order came in, I was the one who volunteered to bring the jewelry to their house. And every time, it was always Emily who would open the door for her mother. We made it a little game of passing notes back and forth and soon we got to know each other very well. One day, when I was eighteen and she seventeen, she confessed that her mother put her into an arranged marriage with a nobleman's son. She hated the man for he was arrogant in every sense of the word." He paused.**  
**

**"**And?" I asked hurriedly. "You mustn't stop there good sir. This story is amazing and it was just getting good!"**  
**

He chuckled. "I am delighted you find it so wonderful miss. Moving on, I tried to talk to her mother, but the old bat refused to listen and ordered her servants to escort me to the door. That night, I threw rocks at Emily's window and asked her to run away with me. To my utter delight, she said yes and since there was no ivy or vines for her to climb down on, she threw herself out of the window for me to catch her. We ran away from our town and made a life here."**  
**

I sighed. "That sounds so wonderful. I am delighted you both got your fairytale ending."**  
**

**"**Thank you." He suddenly smiled. "And now, my child, it is time for your story."**  
**

Crap. Deny deny deny! "And whatever do you mean sir?"**  
**

**"**I know you are no ordinary woman. Your demeanor in general is that of an ordinary young maiden. But you somehow radiate an aura that tells me you are somehow connected with something spiritual and pure."**  
**

**"**Are you some sort of priest?"**  
**

He laughed quietly. "Not exactly. I have always been faithful to God. But...again, something tells me that you are spiritually important."**  
**

I sighed. "If you truly want to hear my tale."**  
**

**"**That I do." He assured me.**  
**

And so I told him. I told him of my place of birth, my first meeting with Nilama, my escape and capture, my deal of freedom, my somehow growing feelings for our king.**  
**

**"**And I have absolutely no clue how to understand what I am feeling. Is it love or hate? I cannot tell. And if I am to succeed, I will leave and never figure out what my feelings are towards him. But my parents...what should I do?"

* * *

Green

**"**Give me one reason," I growled. "Why I should not execute the both of you."**  
**

Gold scratched his neck nervously. "Because we are your dearest friends?"

"Try. Again."**  
**

Gold turned to Red, who was just as nervous. "Help me out." He begged.**  
**

Red sighed and turned to me. "Green, please understand. This is a good opportunity for you to get some time outside the palace before the priestess dance. Besides, it is also good publicity for you."**  
**

I sighed. "This is only because if I execute the both of you, I would not find someone half as good for another ten years."**  
**

Red nodded nervously. "Sure, let us go with that." Disguising ourselves in dark cloaks, we walked to the Capital Square where the dance was taking place.**  
**

**"**Your highness." I turned around to see Dr. Rowan and our esteemed Professor Elm, looking nervous as always in Dr. Rowan's powerful presence, walking towards us. They stopped in front of us an bowed, before rising to shake my hand and Red's.**  
**

**"**It is a delight to see you." Said the professor. Professor Elm was a lecturer at the university near the castle. He was very highly recommended and most of the classes he taught were always full. He was also the town minister.**  
**

Dr. Rowan was the best doctor in the Capital, although he refused to work in the castle and only came when it was an emergency that our doctors could not handle. There are all sorts of terrible tales about him because of his calm and tough exterior. But I knew better. My father and he were actually good friends and I had grown up listening to him speak. He was very wise, but quiet.**  
**

I bowed slightly to Dr. Rowan. "It is a joy to see you again Doctor."**  
**

He nodded. "Likewise Green." He motioned for us to follow him to the viewing platform that had been set up for us. It gave us the perfect view to judge the women who were to dance.**  
**

**"**I must say," Dr. Rowan began. I flinched a little because it was unusual for him to start a conversation. "I am actually looking forward to this. I just spoke with one of the contestants and we had the most delightful conversation about each of our...histories. I am quite looking forward to her dancing."**  
**

**"**Did she happen to say her name?" Gold asked curiously.**  
**

He nodded. "But I have a feeling that this girl will shock you just as she has shocked me."**  
**

Before we could say anything more, it was announced that it was time for the dancers to begin.

* * *

Leaf

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.**  
**

I stretched while I observed the other contestants. They were all female from the ages of ten to sixty. (I knew that because one of the girls my age had criticized the older woman for being so old and still thinking she had a chance to win. The woman ran off sobbing, but still competed.) Most were dressed in their finest and some could barely move! I nearly laughed when one of them almost fell over. It was only I and a few others who was wearing a moderate gown that was appropriate for dancing. I examined my own clothes.**  
**

Unlike the others, I was wearing a shirt and pants. My shirt was loosely cut off at my belly, with a square neckline so I could breathe easier and the sleeves puffed out and stopped at my elbows, but it was perfect for moving around easily. My pants had slits and were tight around my ankles and waist so it would stay on while dancing. I had abandoned my (annoyingly unnecessary) heels that I had been walking around in earlier for the sandals Kris brought from the palace at my request. **  
**

I shook my head. I had never entered in a competition before. This was sure to be interesting.**  
**

The announcer said a name and a number and the chosen girl was to go out on stage and perform. According to the man at the booth where I signed up, my number was 42, so I estimated I had about half an hour before I was to be on stage. I figured nobody would mind a dancer just wandering around. **  
**

When I walked out of the tent, I suddenly saw a platform that could only be for the judges since there was Green, Red, Gold, and that man I was talking to earlier. I think his name was Rowan.

_When we finished talking, he escorted me back to my place in line where I traded off with the nervous man._**  
**

_Before he walked away I called out, "Wait!" He turned around. "I never asked for your name."_**  
**

_He smiled. "You may call me Rowan."_**  
**

_I smiled in return. "Then please call me Leaf."_**  
**

_He nodded. "Alright Leaf. Then, I will see you shortly."_**  
**

_Before I could ask why, he was too far away__._

Deciding that a small visit to the judges couldn't hurt, I showed the guards my tattoo and they let me pass.

**"**Hello everyone." I greeted when I arrived. I made sure there was a small break in the dancing before I sat down on the extra chair next to Mr. Rowan and Green.**  
**

Gold scowled and turned away, no doubt still humiliated from the last time we fought. Red smiled and nodded. Green too smiled. But he also winked at me, which I courteously ignored. Mr. Rowan and the nervous man greeted me with knowing looks.

I turned to Mr. Rowan once I was seated in a separate chair. "Thank you very much Mr. Rowan. I took your advice into careful consideration and decided to think about what you said."**  
**

He nodded. "I am very glad that my advice was useful to you Leaf."**  
**

**"**How could I not? It was wonderful advice."**  
**

**"**Um Leaf?" Red asked. "How do you know Dr. Rowan?"**  
**

I raised a brow. "Doctor?"**  
**

The apparent "Doctor" Rowan chuckled. "I must have left that part out when I told you about myself didn't I?"**  
**

I giggled. "Maybe. But if it was thy fault, it is also mine. I was too busy listening to your wondrous advice."**  
**

**"**Ahem." We turned our attention to Green. "How is it that you know one another?"**  
**

I glanced at Dr. Rowan. "I think Dr. Rowan will explain that."**  
**

Before he could tell the tale, however, the announcer yelled another number and another girl stepped out on stage. I recognized her as the girl who made a mockery out of the older woman. I could have laughed. She ran around like a chicken with its head cut off to elegant music. She stumbled and tripped and made the funniest faces.**  
**

I was in near hysterics by the time it ended and everyone was looking at me like I was nuts.**  
**

**"**Come on people!" I protested. "That was shameful to dancers everywhere! I shall be laughing about it for days!"**  
**

Gold huffed haughtily. "_**I **_thought she was wonderful."**  
**

I snorted. "Then thy must have very _**special **_taste in dancing." Everyone burst out laughing. Even Dr. Rowan let out a chuckle. Annoyed, Gold turned around to focus on the next dancer. **  
**

I sighed. **  
**Why was my life not always like this?

* * *

I'm not sure if Rowan's wife is named Emily or even if he _**has **_a wife, so she is actually my own character. Yes there was Professor Elm in there too! No Prof. Oak though. I _**am **_thinking about Prof. Juniper though.


	12. Chapter 12

The Priestess and The King**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess

* * *

Chapter 12: And The Music Begins

Red**  
**  
I had to admit, I thought we were going to have a difficult time choosing the finalists. **  
**

I thought women in our town could dance much better than this.**  
**

All the girls who came onto stage were either too young or too clumsy, or were, in general, horrible dancers. I normally hold women in high regard, but this is ridiculous. Leaf had a grand time watching them though, as did Dr. Rowan and Green. Professor Elm and I were silent as usual but that was to be expected. But Gold was unusually silent. He must have still been angry Leaf decided to join us. **  
**

**"**Number 40..." At those words, Leaf snapped her head up. **  
**

**"**I must go." She suddenly announced. "I have to be ready by the time they announce my number."**  
**

**"**_**You **_are competing?" Gold asked incredulously. "Can you even dance?"**  
**

She smirked when she saw his expression of doubt. "I shall let you be the judge of that." And she ducked under the curtains, but not before sticking her head back under the curtain and calling out, "Oh, and Gold?"**  
**

"What do you want now?"**  
**

She winked. "I am willing to bet that all of the contestants combined have more dancing ability than you."**  
**

Before he could retaliate, she quickly pulled her head back and was lost from sight.**  
**

Green suddenly reached over and smacked Gold's head.**  
**

**"**Ow!" He clutched his head in pain. "Why did you-"**  
**

**"**For opening your mouth when it was not needed." Green responded coldly. "You deserved the bad dancing comment."**  
**

I sighed. Ever since Gold injured Leaf, Green had been ignoring Gold whenever possible. Although they were never as close as Green and I, they were still best friends.**  
**

I wonder where that has gone now that Leaf has entered our lives.

* * *

Leaf

Inhale. Stretch. Exhale. Stretch. Ouch.**  
**

"Number 42." **  
**

Well, I guess there is no backing out now. **  
**

I walked calmly up on stage and as the music began, I made sure my mind was filled with only dancing. Twisting by body in ways that no human should ever have to. Jumping. Leaping. Beautiful hand motions. The movement of my limbs speaking for me, telling everyone a story. Simply going along with the music. I felt stronger than I have felt in a while. The feeling of dancing freely is so amazing. **  
**

I would not sacrifice this feeling for anything.**  
**

All my life I have dreamed of leaving my castle so I could show my talents to others and let them bask in the joys of my dancing. Every night I dreamed of the roaring crowds, the sound of people enjoying my movements. The wishfulness of wanting it to never end. **  
**

And now here I am, dancing against competition! If I had known that these feelings inside of me were going to be like this I would have left sooner. **  
**

As the final note struck its cord, I lifted my leg up and arched my back to show off my balance.**  
**

The roar of the town was amazing. Cheers and whistles filled the streets as I bowed. A man even threw a bouquet of flowers! I smiled at him graciously and bowed once again before picking up the bouquet and returning backstage**  
**

While I was in line, I did think about the hostility of my competition but I did not expect them to be so...open about their feelings.**  
**

The same woman that had humiliated the old woman marched up to me and tried to slap me. I caught her hand before she could do any damage but I forgot to cover her mouth.**  
**

"You despicable wench." She spat. "How dare you march in here from who knows where and suddenly claim the title of the best dancer in the Capital!"**  
**

I smirked and dropped her arm. "Well, with people like you around it actually was not very hard." **  
**

"What are you implying?" She seethed. **  
**

I smirked. "I am implying that you are the most horrible dancer I have ever laid eyes upon. Do yourself a favor and sign up for proper dancing lessons. You need them. Desperately." **  
**

The girl screeched and I almost let go of her to cover my ears. It was the worst sound I had ever heard.**  
**

"I will not stand for this!" She screeched again. "I am to be future queen! No one is to disrespect me like that!"**  
**

And now I know why she sounded so familiar to me. She was one of the palace girls that lusted and chased after Green. I was willing to bet he did not even know her name.**  
**

**"**That is laughable," I smirked again. Damn, I was becoming more like Green. "Considering he probably does not even know your name."**  
**

Before she could say anything, the announcer was shouting at us to line up on stage.**  
**

The girl gave me a look that clearly stated, 'I shall deal with you later, _**after **_I get to laugh in your face about losing.'**  
**

I replied, 'Give me your best shot bitch.'

It was most obvious I won. Most of the contestants were calm and simply sighed with sadness at losing the prize. Others, like the girl who had tried to lecture me, marched up to Professor Elm and demanded a re-vote.**  
**

**"**N-No r-re-vote." He stammered nervously. I found I could not blame them. They were all evil as snakes with slithering tongues that came from the devil himself.**  
**

I walked up to Green and bowed, as it was custom for the winner to do. I place my hand in his and gave him and the crowd the fakest smile I had ever given. **"**Please treat me well at the feast." My voice was sweet as honey, but he knew by my tone of voice that I was not pleased.

He smirked back. "I shall do my best." And he kissed my hand.**  
**

I couldn't stop my flesh from crawling. Nor could I stop the eratic beat of my heart when Greenn touched me.

* * *

Sapphire

I could not stop myself from bursting into laughter at the expression on Leaf's face when they arrived back at the palace. It was downright murderous and had all of us in laughing fits.**  
**

**"**What did you think was going to happen?" Asked Kris after Leaf had finally stolen a moment to come and rant to us. "That you were just going to get the 40 pounds and leave it at that? Another girl wanted that place at the contest and you stole it from her just because you wanted the money. Is that not a tad bit selfish?**  
**

Leaf hung her head in shame, although I was smirking on the inside. Kris had a way with words and could twist yours in a second and she knew how to put someone down and cheer them up a second later. **  
**

Leaf sighed. "As you wish. Then I must depart to my chambers and prepare myself for an hour of humiliation."**  
**

Yellow rolled her eyes as we started to walk. "I am sure it is not as horrible as you think. Maybe some good fortune will come upon you and the king will suddenly feel ill."**  
**

Leaf sighed again. "I can only pray."

It turned out Green did not become ill, much to Leaf's displeasure. **  
**

I made sure she dressed impeccably for this occasion (She was going to be eating in front of all the leaders of our nations after all. It would befall me as her attendant if I allowed her to look like street vermin) so I asked her to wear a dress I found in my wardrobe. **  
**

With exquisite bright blue trimming, the green Sari matched Leaf's eyes perfectly. It fit her like a second skin and made her glow with radiance. She insisted she be comfortable if she was to g through with this all night, so I asked Yellow to let her hair down with some jeweled leaf clips I found on her vanity to hold her hair out of her face, but we made sure to keep her tattoo hidden. The Sari was long enough that she did not have to endure heels, but Kris made her feel guilty again and handed her embroidered sandals. Yellow stuck a crystal bindi on her forehead while Kris handled her cosmetics. A few minute later and her eyes were lined with some black paint and her cheeks were rosier than usual.**  
**

**"**I curse every moment that separates me from my freedom." Leaf grumbled.**  
**

**"**Oh hush up." I whispered. I felt like a mother on her daughter's wedding day. "You look more beautiful than a goddess."She blushed and muttered her thanks.**  
**

We led her to the grand ballroom where Green was waiting for her with his usual attendants. Green looked like a king in his white suit. I knew that Leaf would have no trouble trying to avoid him. He was going to be hounded by lovestruck maidens all night. My Ruby looked impeccable in his red suit, Red looked dashing in green, and Gold was dressed in blue. **  
**

Everyone stopped talking as we approached. Red blushed, Ruby quickly turned away so we would not see his red cheeks and even Gold was surprised. **  
**Green's jaw dropped when he saw her. Red chuckled and quickly closed his mouth. "You look stunning Leaf." At least he remembered his manners. "I would be delighted to be your escort this lovely evening," I could hear Yellow's whimper of outrage. "But I already have a wonderful lover."**  
**

Leaf giggled. "Enjoy him while you can Yellow." She called back to the blushing blonde. "This one is a charmer."**  
**

**"**Leaf!" Yellow gasped. She responded with a laugh.

* * *

Red

I shall not lie, Leaf looked stunning. She was sure to make heads turn tonight. **  
**

When he recovered, Green held out his arm to Leaf. "Shall we go?"**  
**

She rolled her eyes, but took his arm. "If I must. If I am going to be honest, I only competed because I wanted the money."**  
**

A flash of hurt crossed Green's face before he laughed. "Please refrain from telling the other guests that. They will think I am a horrid King."**  
**

She sighed. "Once again, if I must."**  
**

While they were talking, we turned to our loved ones. "We shall meet you soon, but it is tradition for us to escort the both of them to the feast."**  
**

Yellow nodded. "We understand. We must prepare for the dance." And she kissed me goodbye.**  
**

Ruby put his lips on Sapphire's forehead. "We know you will be wonderful. The best of luck to all of you."**  
**

Crys and Gold did not speak, but Gold gently took Crys's hand and lightly kissed it. His intense gaze made her blush and avert her eyes.**  
**

With one last kiss, our women walked back towards their rooms and we turned to the bickering couple. **  
**

I sighed in exasperation. Could they not get along for just five minutes? Were they going to be this crude in the company of the leaders of the four nations?**  
**

I prayed to God not.**  
**

After what seemed like an eternity, Leaf finally shouted, "I weep tears for your pain." She sounded very sarcastic when she said this. "Are you finally happy now? Or will I just proceed from here and leave you and your abnormally large ego here?"**  
**

She never let him answer and simply stormed away from him, slipping through the entryway to the gala, surprising a maid who had come to spy on the party. **  
**

Green shook his head angrily. "Insufferable woman." He muttered and proceeded to follow.

* * *

Leaf

I was done with trying to understand my feelings for him. They were obviously hatred!**  
**

So why was my heart beating erratically at the thought of moving away from him?**  
**

I gave myself a mental scolding. **  
**

I was Pujarina. I should not be thinking these kinds of thoughts. **  
**

As I entered, I noticed all eyes were on me. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I sat myself down and took a look around me.**  
**

From what I could tell, we were in some sort of grecian temple that was cut in half. White columns surrounded the table, but looking straight ahead, you could see a wonderful view of the gardens. The U-shaped table was made of a dark wood and was polished to perfection, covered in a royal purple tablecloth that matched the pillows we were to sit on. I suppose the platform in front of the table was where I was expected to dance.**  
**

I sat myself on a purple cushion near the edge of the table. I was about to take a sip of the water goblet placed in front of me when a girl my age walked next to me and sat down.**  
**

She was beautiful. Silver eyes and a beautiful face, she was exactly what you would imagine a princess would be like. Even her very aura screamed royalty. She was wearing a long dress that trailed out from behind. The top part, which was like an overcoat, exposed her neck and shoulders while covering her arms in flare sleeves. The skirt under the top layer was white. On her neck was a simple pink stone necklace with a platinum chain. **  
**

She stared at me for a while before sitting down beside me, placing her hands on her lap. "Am I to assume you are a stalker of our beloved king?" Even her voice was beautiful.**  
**

I almost snorted. "I am afraid thy claim is incorrect. I am no follower, nor admirer, of our king. I am...how you say...a guest at this feast. I won a contest simply to earn credentials for my journey and ended up here at this banquet."**  
**

She smirked. "That dancing competition that happens every year? They are still idiotic enough to continue that tradition?"**  
**

I chuckled and took a sip of my goblet. "I am afraid so."**  
**

She narrowed her eyes. "You are not a simple maiden are you? You have this...presence that does not match that of any normal girl."**  
**

I gently put my cup down, aware that everyone in the room was staring at me. "I shall neither deny, nor affirm that claim. All you may know is that I have no intention of causing any trouble to any of the people attending this banquet tonight. If you still find some sort of disturbance in my presence, then I beg of you to talk to me and let me remove myself calmly without any feelings of malice."

* * *

The music that Leaf danced to was Shenandoah by Celtic Woman. Ever since I started this story I have had an obsession with celtic and indian music. Weird huh?


	13. Chapter 13

The Priestess and The King**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess

Chapter 13: The Banquet

Leaf

I prayed to every god I knew on the top of my head that this would calm her down. I knew that royalty had been trained to sniff out other royals from the time of their birth, but I hoped this would settle their nerves.**  
**

Two men left their former conversation to walk up to us. Both the men were obviously her companions because they each had thick clothing used in the North. One was blond with amber eyes while the other had black hair and blue-gray eyes. Both of their coats, while being different colors, had many sashes covered in medals and badges with swords strapped to their waist. **  
**

The blond one spoke first. "Is there something disturbing you Missy?" He glared at me like I was caught stealing his jeweled sash and put a hand on his sword.

I narrowed my eyes and prepared myself to jump and avoid whatever he would use to strike with..**  
**

But the princess shook her head. "Not at all Pearl. I am simply acquainting myself with our guest. She won the dance competition you know."**  
**

The eyes of the man named Pearl widened. "So you are the winner. Please forgive my disrespect. I had no idea."**  
**

I shook my head. Internally, I sighed and relaxed. "It is natural you would defend your princess before finding out the truth. It is expected of any good soldier or general. I praise you for acting so good at both."**  
**

He blushed as the princess and their other companion chuckled. "Y-You praise me too much."**  
**

The other man spoke. "Not at all. You are spectacular in both areas."**  
**

**"**Leaf?" I turned to see Green walking up to us, his usual friends following him. "Is everything alright?"**  
**

I nodded. "I was socializing. Is there something wrong with that?"**  
**

Green sighed in relief. "Not at all." He turned to the princess. "Lady Platina, this is the winner of the dance competition, Leaf. Leaf, this is Lady Platina. Her father is a respected researcher and Lord of the North. Lady Platina is the representative of the North when her father is busy. The head general and her attendant are Pearl and Diamond, although everyone calls him Dia."

I bowed. "It is a joy to meet you."**  
**

She nodded. "Likewise." She turned to Green. "I am delighted to see we have a competent contestant this time. I nearly strangled the last one."**  
**

Green rolled his eyes and took the seat on my other side. "I know. I caught her screaming at Professor Elm less than two hours ago about how she won last year so she should have won again this year."**  
**

**"**Excuse me?" They turned to me. "Did this girl happen to have a tendency to shriek when she spoke, wear too much perfume and claim she would one day be queen?" They all nodded. "Ah. I do believe I know who you are speaking of. She nearly slapped me because I had the nerve to enter the contest."**  
**

Gold rolled his eyes. "I keep insisting Green throws her out of the castle. She is a menace to everyone in the palace. I caught her nearly slapping Crys almost three weeks ago because Crys refused to do something for her. I had to step in, otherwise she could have hurt her."**  
**

Green sighed. "I shall speak to her about her behavior, but you know I cannot abandon a woman."**  
**

**"**If she even is part banshee." I muttered. Lady Platina smiled at this.**  
**

Soon enough we were all talking before it was announced that we were to start with the introductions.**  
**

The first group were from the West. All of them had furry material strapped to homemade clothing. The Chief was a woman named Erica. Unlike her companions, she wore a headdress of feathers and leather ropes over a head of short black hair. A thick shawl covered her clothing, but it was obvious it was not womens clothing. Baggy pants and some sort of rope wrapped around fur boots. Her lieutenant was named Misty, who wore a simple brown dress made of cotton and boots with her red hair braided with feathers and beads. Her other assistant, her lady-in-waiting, was named Winona. She had insisted on bringing her husband, Wallace, for a reason she refused to tell everyone else. I suspected it was because she was afraid he would find someone more attractive than her while she was here and leave her. They were all kind, except I did not particularly like the flirty looks Misty was sending Red. As if reading my mind, he made sure to look everywhere but at Misty.**  
**

The Southern royalty I took a liking to. Rajah Black was nice and calm, but I could tell he hated sitting there in fancy silk. A white high-necked shirt that went down past his knees and silk pants. I knew because he often tugged at his collar when no one was looking. His lover, White, was wearing a black Sari, like mine, only much more exoctic. Patterns of silver peacock feathers were stitched into the material. The cloth above her head hid her hair and was the same pattern as her Sari. The long dress wrapped around her body like it was made for her. On her neck and ears was an assortment of black and silver jewelry. She also tugged at her clothing when no one was looking. His lieutenant, Juniper she asked us to call her, was wearing the exact same thing as Black, only in green and dark blue. But she had forsaken the flat shoes he wore in favor of brown leather boots. They were all likable and they talked to me as if this was a simple social gathering instead of a banquet.**  
**

It was the Easterners that I did not like. Emperor Lance, was...interesting. He wore a long white toga trimmed in gold and leather sandals. On top of his wild red hair was a golden laurel. He never smiled and for some reason, he stared at me the entire time we introduced ourselves. I realized with a chill that this man was my so-called "fiancee." He is the man who was trying to kill me and claim me like a war prize. Making sure it looked subconscious, I patted my hair even more firmly on my neck to hide my tattoo. I was not sure if I fooled him because he narrowed his eyebrows.**  
**

His advisor was a man named N. He wore the same thing as Lance, minus the golden laurel. But instead he wore gold bracelets. His green eyes were trailed suspiciously on White while Lance talked. The disturbing thing about him was he eyed her like someone might eye a steak. Giovanni was probably the oldest person in this room. His toga matched that of N's, but he was wearing heavy bracelets and a thick gold chain around his neck. He always smirked while he talked, as if he was enjoying a joke none of us would understand. I felt goosebumps as Green introduced me. The one thing they all had in common was that their eyes were cold and calculating. The complete opposite of everyone here in the palace.**  
**

Of course, I was not left out of the introductions. Green explained that I was a rare case as was brought in by Captain Red (at the mention of his name, he blushed) from the South. Black and White immediately launched thousand of questions before being pulled back by Juniper.**  
**

The meal was divine. The chefs must have known about Dia because he was practically inhaling his food. It almost made me sick at how much food he consumed. Lady Platina explained to me that this was normal. I claimed it was a miracle they did not go bankrupt and they all laughed. I did not understand what was so funny, for I was serious.**  
**

I was actually having a grand time. Not only did Platina, White and Erica go out of their way to include me, they even invited me to their palaces. I felt that they would really get along with my troupe, had they the chance to meet them. **  
**

When it was almost time for the Festival, I nodded to Green and excused myself.**  
**

Chief Erica frowned. "Is everything alright?"**  
**

I smiled. "Please do not distress Chief. I shall be back in a moment." I took Ruby's arm and he led me out of the coliseum.

* * *

Green

I watched as she nodded to everyone and was escorted by Ruby out of the room.**  
**

Lady White turned to me when her figure was completely out of sight. "You need to keep your hands on that one."**  
**

I blushed. "What in the world are you-"**  
**

**"**She is right." Lady Platina interrupted. "Miss Leaf is smart, funny and would make a lovely queen. Why have you not proposed to her yet?"**  
**

Propose? I could barely get her to talk to me without screaming or sarcasm. **  
**

Lance glanced up from his meal and shouted from across the room. "Well, if you do not wish to bed her, I will."**  
**

There was a sudden silence.**  
**

Red broke his glass he was clutching it so hard. No one seemed to notice or care.**  
**

**"**And what," Red asked dangerously. "Does that mean, Emperor Lance?" I had a feeling Red wanted to call Lance something other than Emperor.**  
**

He examined his glass. "I mean that I find Leaf extremely appealing as a woman. You did good in choosing her."**  
**

I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice and failed. "Are you not looking for the Priestess of the Moon Clan?"**  
**

He shrugged. "I can have more than one bitch. She shall just be number two. It is not like women are good for anything else."**  
**

Every female in the room stood up and started to shout profanities at him. Even Lady Platina and Chief Erica, who were normally calm and lady-like. **  
**

And I wanted to shout along with them. Lance and I had never gotten along, but I knew what kind of a man he was. He was a ruthless dictator. He showed no mercy to his enemies and I knew he made a habit of executing civilians who tried to rise up against him. He took a different women to bed every night and then had her executed the next morning. He was a horrible Emperor, but I had not found enough proof. They were rumors and I could not do a thing based on rumors. **  
**

The only thing that prevented the ladies from attacking Lance was the fact that he was a leader of one of the four nations. Attacking a leader would mean war and that was the last thing any of them wanted, but I had a hunch they would make him the exception if he did not keep his mouth shut. Three nations against one powerful one would not bode well on either side.**  
**

I was about to put in my protests when Giovanni said, "Shut up."**  
**

Just like that the room was filled with silence. Out of all the Easterners, it was Giovanni who disturbed me the most. He was cold and calculating. It was believed that he was the one who shooed the former king into battle and had gotten him killed on purpose so Lance could take the throne.**  
**

If I could, I would order execution on every single one of those royal bastards. **  
**

A few moments later, Ruby sauntered back into the room without Leaf.**  
**

**"**Where is Miss Leaf?" Dia asked through a mouthful of food.**  
**

Ruby smirked at me and I smiled back. "She will be back in a few short moments. She is just preparing for the dance."**  
**

**"**Why?"**  
**

It was Gold's turn to smirk. "Why do you think?"**  
**

They were silent for a few moments, then Chief Erica turned to me. "She is the Priestess of this Festival." She sounded annoyed, but not angry. "You tricked us and broke a rule. 'The Priestess is not to associate with the leaders and representatives before the dance.' Why were we not noted about this?"**  
**

I shrugged. "It was unexpected. Besides, I know you all will not judge her like you have judged others. Just wait calmly and see."**  
**

As I finished speaking, a servant announced that it was time. Our plates were cleared and our glasses refilled. After we waited a few more minutes, Leaf and her troupe - new and old - walked to the center of the temple. **  
**

Leaf dressed in the exact same clothes she wore when she arrived at the palace with the exception of her hair. While her hair had formerly been tied up in a braid, it was now loose and cascaded down her back like a brown waterfall. Her troupe wore the same clothes as she did with the exception of the were all pale with nerves, but it was only Leaf who was calm. I suspect she was just a better actress than her troupe.

She inhaled deeply and turned to face us. **  
**

**"**My name is Patta." She spoke calmly. "I am a small princess from the South. When it was announced that I was to be married, I ran away. I was travelling the desert with my troupe when the king's men happened upon us and took us to the palace. I have resented this place ever since and I have been dying for the air freedom." She turned to me. "Do you, King Green, promise to hold your word and release us if we are deemed acceptable? Will you uphold your promise to set me free and let me go without a fight?"

I nodded. "I give you my word on my father's grave."**  
**

She nodded and took her place in the center of the coliseum.

There were drums in the air and Leaf started to dance.**  
**

No...dance isn't the right word.**  
**

She moved with such beauty it should be an insult to call her movements _**dancing**_. She moved in a grace I had never seen before. Her movements were swift and calculating, but free as a bird taking flight. With the moon in her eyes and spinning in circles, her hair flowed out from behind her as she jumped and moved in complicated motions. She never faltered, never paused and always made sure a part of her was moving. Like she was bringing the flame of her passion from the deepest pits of her soul. Even the Devil would have been entranced. Bathed in moonlight, she looked like a beautiful dancing goddess. She felt it as well, you could tell from the elated expressions on her face. I believe she even forgot where she was.**  
**

The others were also doing wonderfully. Yellow's skill on her flute was incredible. I had never heard such a beautiful melody. Sapphire closed her eyes as her palms pounded on the strange instruments she called drums. She may have done it out of concentration, but it was still incredible. Crystal was amazing. I cannot believe I have never heard her sing before. It was wonderful, like angels coming down from heaven. She shook a tambourine while singing, always aware to keep in time with the music.

I snuck a glance at the rest of the guests and was pleased with the results. Black, White and Juniper were clearly amazed by the star-struck look on their faces. They also smiled at the remembrance of their country. They explained to me afterwards that Leaf had used methods of traditional and modern dancing that reminded them of the South.**  
**

Lady Platina and her companions were smiling. They had all been delighted with Leaf the first time they were introduced and I knew that would hold some kind of power over them when it was time to decide.**  
**

Chief Erica and her assistants were also amazed. They had seen many kinds of dancing, but none as beautiful as Leaf's. She moved with the music as if it was apart of her and they had never seen that kind of skill before.**  
**

But it was Lance and his accompaniments that made my skin crawl. His grin was that of the naughty cat that had eaten the canary. They all looked at Leaf as if she was some sort of prize they would soon claim. And I knew his intentions would be covered in greed and malice. **  
**

Finally, all too soon, it was over.**  
**

And it was time to judge.

* * *

Just so this is clear, the cultures go like this:**  
**Southern - Arab/Indian - Black, White and Juniper**  
**Northern - Russian - Platina, Dia and Pearl**  
**West - Native American - Erica, Misty, Winona and Wallace**  
**East - Roman - Lance, N and Giovanni**  
**

Does the executing thing sound familiar? I got it from the tale 1001 Nights where a king marries a different girl each day and has her killed come sunrise. **  
**

This is the link for chapter 13 of The Priestess and The King: watch?v=52268myzQ_o If you can't acess that, go to Youtube and type in Morning Mantra Shri Ganesh.


	14. Chapter 14

The Priestess and The King  
Psychic Silver

By the way, I've been getting some PMs asking why it's Leaf instead of Blue. The names were both pretty, but since Leaf's personality is a mix between Blue and Leaf's, I tossed a coin to decide. And so, Patta was born. Hope that cleared up some confusion.

Also, sorry for updating so late. My dad took my to an amusement park yesterday and it tales an hour to get there an back, not counting the three hour traffic on the way there. So yeah, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 14: Timing

Gold

Is she truly so dense as to what lies right in front of her? I give her everything; my hand, my shoulder, my heart, only to have it thrown back with sharp words that I know I do not deserve.**  
**

Or do I?**  
**

Not in the least.**  
**

I have been loyal to her for years, never straying my eyes away from her. And now, I am starting to have second thoughts.**  
**Is love really worth it? Is love worth this...this hatred and pain she inflicts upon me? True, I am hot-headed and never look before I leap. But for her, I would do anything.**  
**

Why does she mock me so? No, why does she think I mock her? Is it because I am so attractive that most of the palace women would jump at the chance to have me court them? Or is it because she feels she has no chance? **  
**

I have not a clue.**  
**

But I am determined to find out.

* * *

Yellow

The mere pressure was enough to make my knees weak as Leaf finished her dance. They let us catch our breaths for a moment before they motioned for us to come forward. Leaf kneeled as the leaders and representatives rose from their positions. We followed her example and we waited for the verdict.**  
**

A woman in a heavy pink and white gown was the first to speak. "You know you have broken a rule. According to tradition, the priestess the king has chosen is not to associate with the leaders and representatives before she dances. It gives you the chance to change our opinion of how you dance and make us favor you." **  
**

I saw Leaf flinch. But her voice did not waver. "I apologize Lady Platina. It was not...made aware to me that I might betray a tradition. Please forgive me."**  
**

A man in white southern robes spoke. "We are aware that you were ignorant of our law. After all, King Green should have forbidden you from entering the competition."**  
**

**"**Actually Rajah Black, that was indeed my fault. Before he had a chance to pull me out of the competition, I was already on stage and had been proclaimed the winner. That was no fault of King Green."**  
**

**"**But if you were on stage-"**  
**

A woman in brown robes and a headdress made of feathers spoke. "In any case, it is now time to judge. As you know Leaf, changes all around have been made. Instead of execution, you are to survive and live in the palace for the rest of your life. But if we vote you to freedom, instead of becoming King Green's wife, you are to leave without a soul stopping you. Do you agree to those conditions?"**  
**

Leaf nodded. "Yes Chief."**  
**

**"**Then as the King is of the highest position here, he shall judge first. King Green?"

* * *

Kristala

It was almost time.**  
**

I sighed and threw myself onto my bed.**  
**

The time was approaching faster than I wanted it to. The time to leave this castle that I had lived my whole life in. **  
**

But the truth was, I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave.**  
**

All my life, I have never looked ahead. I have never taken the time to think about what I must do with my life next. When I was a child, I was always looking forward to the future. I often dreamed that I would marry royalty and become a princess or a queen, just like every other little girl does.**  
**

But I was a naive fool.**  
**

The day our parents died, I vowed to stop looking ahead. Looking ahead gave opportunities. Opportunities led to deaths. I have mentally matured greatly and yet I still cannot abandon this mantra of mine.**  
**

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. Grabbing my shawl, I slipped off my bed and opened my door to find Gold.**  
**

**"**May I come in?" Too shocked to speak, I nodded. **  
**

He glided inside, gracefully as always, and closed the door behind him. **  
**

**"**Crys," He spoke first. "I need to talk to you."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs underneath my skirt. "I gathered that by the fact that you closed the door for privacy. But I shall humor you and ask, 'What did you want to talk to me about Gold?' "**  
**

**"**Is there no end to your sarcasm?"**  
**

I smiled brightly. "Not a chance. Now please, ask your questions before I am forced to call for Leaf to...unhand you from my room."**  
**

He paled. "Alright alright. I...I wanted to ask why."**  
**

**"**Why what?" I pretended to be ignorant. **  
**

**"**Why you have such an urge to get away from the palace. Why you want to get away from me so desperately."**  
**

I was silent for a moment before answering in a hushed whisper, "My parents."**  
**

**"**Huh?"**  
**

I spoke a tad bit louder. "The reason I want to leave is because of my parents. This castle, this town. It has always reminded me of what I have lost."**  
**

**"**But you have gained-"**  
**

**"**Nothing." I cut him off. "Nothing. Instead of living in a fantasy of love and safety, I was forced to work in the palace as an abused maid to selfish wenches who think that they will someday become Queen."**  
**

**"**You know you were not forced." He reminded me gently.**  
**

I scowled. "What other choice did I have? Stay on the streets and let myself and my baby sister starve? I may have fantasized somewhat when I was a child, but when our parents died, I was the one who had to somehow get food for us and find us a safe place to sleep before any kidnappers captured us and sold us into slavery."**  
**

**"**We would not have let that happen."**  
**

**"**General Gold," He looked shocked at my sudden formality. "You have your answer, now please leave."**  
**

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot. You have not been honest with me Crystal."**  
**

**"**I have been honest!" I shouted. "If you do not believe me, then that is your problem! Now leave!"**  
**

**"**I will leave when you are honest with me."**  
**

**"**Fine!" I shouted. "Fine then! You want the truth? I want to leave the palace to get away from you! Now please leave!"**  
**

He suddenly opened his arms and embraced me. "Why Crys?" He whispered. "Why do you want to get away from me so desperately?"**  
**

I was silent. I had given too much away already and I need not give anything else to him. Especially not to Gold.

* * *

Sapphire

Green nodded at Erica's command.

"Patta, you were spectacular. I have never seen that kind of fire in any of our past priestesses. You would do well to stay here as a royal dancer. But for now, my vote is yes. You were amazing and you shall be given the right credit for it."

We all sighed in relief. One down, four more to go.**  
**

The woman with dark hair and a heavy gown went next. "Your performance was nothing like I have ever seen Patta. If I did not already know you wished to travel, I would personally invite you to come back to the North with me."**  
**

Leaf giggled. "Perhaps when I direct my destination to the North I shall make a special stop at the palace."**  
**

The woman smiled. "Perhaps. But my vote is yes. And may God forbid anyone here speaks the word no." It was faint, but I could see her eyeing a man in white and gold robes. "Rajah Black. It is your turn."**  
**

He nodded and turned to us. "Knowing what kind of dancing you prepared for us, I think us Southerners are more impressed than any man or woman in this room. You combined dancing styles in a way that has never been done before. Modern and ancient were never meant to mix, and yet you defied that tradition. It has been a long time since we have seen that kind of dancing. I am truly impressed. My vote is yes." Yes! Three down. Only two more left. "Chief? I believe it is your turn."

The woman with the headdress nodded and spoke. "Patta, you were wonderful. The passion you showed was unlike any other I have ever seen before. There is a flame in your soul that burns to dance. Tonight, you that flame was shown and it impressed us all. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. My answer is yes."**  
**

This time, we all ran forward to Leaf and jumped on her, giggling uncontrollably. Leaf, who could not support our weight, collapsed and brought us down with her. We still laughed hysterically. We had done it! Leaf was free!**  
**

**"**Ahem." We turned to see the man in gold and white robes staring down at us. He was handsome, but something about his presence gave me the chills. Although he talked to all of us, he stared at Leaf. "I believe it is my turn to judge."

* * *

Gold

What in the world did she mean? I was the cause of her wanting to leave? But I did not understand. Despite my efforts in courting her, I never laid a hand on her. Was it because I hurt her friend? Or...**  
**

**"**Are you...in love with me?"**  
**

She flushed and violently shook her head. "Not in the least! I would...I would never fall in love with a pig-headed man like you!"**  
**

I grinned. "That sounds like a lie to me."**  
**

She flushed even more and turned away, crossing her arms. "Hmph! As you wish then. Delude yourself into a fantasy for all I care. Just be out of my sight."**  
**

I shook my head. "I think I shall stay here until you admit it."**  
**

She rolled her eyes. "Then stay here for an eternity. It is not like I care."**  
**

**"**That is the problem." I said. Before she could retaliate I had knocked her onto her bed, my body hovering a few inches over hers. Our faces were mere centimeters away. "You do care. You care more than you would like to admit. You are just afraid of bonding. Soul has Silver, Yellow has Red, Leaf has Green and Sapphire has Ruby. They all have someone for _**them**_. Someone to hold them and protect them. Someone to love. You bonded with all of them, knowing that if you were gone, they would have each other to hold. You distance yourself so you won't get hurt if they end up getting hurt."**  
**

**"**And what about you?" She asked accusingly. "You hide as well. That cocky exterior is just some sort of shield. You haven't bonded with a living soul. You say you have, just to make sure no one really sees what you feel. You lie and cheat and steal hearts, only to throw them away for the next pretty face. You say you love me but-" She cut herself off, as if she were afraid to say more.**  
**

**"**What is it?"**  
**

She shook her head and tried to move me away from her. I wouldn't budge. "Please Gold." Her eyes started to tear. "Please just leave me be."**  
**

**"**Why Crys? Why will you not let anyone in?"**  
**

**"**For the same reason you distance yourself from the others."**  
**

I sighed and rolled onto my back, beside Crys. "Marry me Crys."**  
**

**"**No."**  
**

**"**Please."**  
**

**"**No."**  
**

**"**I beg of you."**  
**

**"**No."**  
**

**"**Cr-"**  
**

**"**What part of no do you not understand?" Her voice held no scorn, only weariness. "I...I-."**  
**

**"**Marry me." I was dead serious this time. One last time. I was going to ask her one last time. And if she broke my heart by saying the word, I was going to move on.**  
**

Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

Leaf

**"**Do I not get the privilege to speak my vote?"**  
**

That voice made shivers crawl up my spine like spiders in the forests of the West.**  
**

Lady Platina sent a scowl towards Lance. "Is thy vote not the same as ours?"**  
**

Lance shrugged. "Of course it is-"**  
**

**"**Then I am afraid I am blind as to what the problem is."**  
**

His smirk sent even more shivers up my spine. "The problem is, Lady Platina, that Patta is my missing wife. And if she does not hand herself over to me, my men will kill every single one of you, starting with her troupe."

And as he snapped his fingers, we were surrounded.


	15. Chapter 15

The Priestess and The King**  
**Psychic Silver

* * *

Chapter 15: A Prisoner Forever?**  
**

Crystal**  
**

He stared at me in shock as I gave him my answer.**  
**

"The reason I wanted to leave the palace was because of you Gold." I whispered. "I heard you talking with your friends, about how you could capture any heart and I was just a soldier on the battlefield that you needed to defeat before conquering the kingdom. It is why I never took you seriously all those times when you proposed to me."**  
**

"But why...why did you-"**  
**

I shrugged. "You were...serious this time. I have never seen you act like that. It...surprised me. And the way you are reacting to the news of my leaving...you've charmed me in a way I never thought possible."**  
**

"But-"**  
**

"Will you accept or not?"**  
**

He gave me his answer as he captured my lips with his and we fell to my bed.

* * *

Leaf**  
**

Men dressed in bronze battle armor suddenly filled the coliseum. Their sharp spears glinted in the moonlight as they readied to stab anyone who dared to disobey their master. Farther away, I could see archers readying their bows. Everyone began to back up to the exit, but more guards just came through the doors. We were surrounded.**  
**

N and Giovanni simply sipped for their goblets as if this was an everyday event. But then Lance smirked at us like it was all over. That it was he who had won.**  
**

And I lost it.**  
**

I did not even think as I pounced. All I could hear were shouts of surprise and outrage as I pounced behind Lance and put a dagger to his throat.**  
**

I knew Lance was going to be attending this banquet and I was no fool. He was going to try something and I was going to be ready for it. That is why I had Sapphire hide a dagger in her drums.**  
**

The room was quiet except for our panting.**  
**

"Wench." He hissed at me. "How dare you try and hide from the great La-" The dagger went closer to his throat, drawing a bit of blood.**  
**

"I would rephrase that sentence if I was in your sandals."**  
**

He simply growled.**  
**

"Listen you pig." I spat. "I am not some wench you think you can claim just by threatening my friends. I am Vianna, warrior goddess, and I have gone through hell to deserve that title. If you dare to threaten my friends again, I will cut off your tongue for even daring to speak such insolence." I smirked and moved my lips closer to his ear. "Now tell all of your guards to lower their spears and arrows. Or," I tightened my grip on my dagger. "I will have the extreme pleasure of cutting your throat. Prison or death sentence be damned."**  
**

He cursed and motioned for the guards to step down. He desperately looked to Green. "Help me my lord! I was always your loyal servant! Please summon help to aide my freedom!"**  
**

Silence filled the room. The guards lowered their spears and arrows and Giovanni, whose face had gone red, broke his goblet from clutching it too tightly. But every face was turned to Green. If he did not help, it would be seen as treason and there would be war. Two powerful nations against each other in battle. But if he did help, he would lose the trust of his friends and maybe even his entire kingdom. I knew this was a difficult decision for them, but if he chose Lance...he would lose my friendship and I would have no one.**  
**

Again.**  
**

"I cannot."**  
**

It was faint, but it was still there. Green had spoken.**  
**

He had chosen.**  
**

Lance smirked. "Good choice King Green."**  
**

"What do you mean?" His eyes flashed with anger. "I cannot help a ruthless dictator. It is against everything I know. And..." He looked at me. "I would not betray my friends trust for the world."**  
**

My heart became a thousand times lighter at those words.**  
**

Lance growled and tried to fruitlessly escape his bindings. "You will not get away with this. I will make sure that the Capital is destroyed! I will be King and the Eastern Empire shall be the most powerful nation in the world!"**  
**

Green barked out a laugh. "Not if I can help it. You forget that the Capital is the largest nation in the country. At least twice the size of the Eastern Empire."**  
**

Lance suddenly began to laugh.**  
**

And it wasn't just a mere chuckle. He laughed like Green had slipped on a banana peel in front of us.**  
**

"Ah." He sighed. "That was absolutely hysterical. Well Green, all I can tell you is that we have a little surprise waiting for you if you even try to defeat me."**  
**

I narrowed my eyes as Green took in his words. There was something in his voice that made me think...no. It was against the laws of our country. Not even Lance would do this.**  
**

"You've summoned help from the outside."

* * *

Green**  
**

The whole room gasped.**  
**

I could not contain the rage I felt at those words. As a member of one of the five nations, Lance was obligated to fight only on his own, without the aid of another nation or country. To do so would invoke treason and he would be stripped of his position. But Lance was no fool, so why had he done it?**  
**

Lance's eye widened in shock. "How the hell did you know?"**  
**

Leaf's smirk widened. "I never did. It was a mere guess that you have proven correct."**  
**

Red cursed. "You incompetent fool! There is a reason we set laws when war happens. Do you realize that you will be stripped of your title-"**  
**

"Quiet Red!"**  
**

He looked at me, surprised by my order of obedience. "But Green-"

"Stop. This is an order Captain Red. Let me handle this." He was hesitant but he eventually bowed. I turned to Lance. "I cannot help you. However, I will give you the chance to submit. surrender and face your punishment like a man or we go to war. And," I winked at Leaf, who blushed. "We have the goddess of victory on our side. There is no way we will lose."**  
**

"Even with the **goddess**," Lance sneered. "On your side, I have over a million men at my command. You have no allies."**  
**

"Not true." We all turned to see Erica, Black and Platina step forward. It was Rajah Black who spoke. "Am I correct to assume the normal rules will not apply? Then the ally rule is nullified. You have the support of the South." Beside him, Lady White nodded.

"As well as the North."**  
**

"And the West." Chief Erica turned to Lance. "You have gone too far this time Lance. We will stop you. You can be sure of it."**  
**

"You know nothing!" He roared. "I will emerge victorious! And I will have you all executed as my first order of command!"**  
**

Leaf gripped her knife so tight her knuckles turned white. "You forget that I have your life in my hands. One more word and I will-"**  
**

"Please do not Leaf."**  
**

Every neck in the room snapped to me, shocked at my plead.**  
**

"G-Green?" Gold asked incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? We can put him in prison now!"**  
**

I shook my head. "We would gain nothing from it. Lance may have sired a second in command from the foreign country. Even if he died, there would still be many who are loyal to him, and would still try and attack us. Let him go and we shall kill him the way we deserve to."

* * *

Red

He had gone nuts.**  
**

It was the only explanation for his explanation.**  
**

But Leaf sighed and loosened her grip a bit. "Fine." She huffed. "As you wish, King Green."**  
**

Green nodded. "Good." He suddenly glared at Lance. "Call off your men. Tell them to stay a mile from the city. Only then shall we release you. Do you understand?"**  
**

"And why should I do that, you highness?" He said the last words mockingly.**  
**

Leaf growled, twisted her hands in his hair and threw his head against a wall. We all winced at his cry of pain and the blood that trickled down his cheek. "Because I can kill you _**so easily **_right now. And the only obstacle stopping me from doing so is a direct order from King Green. So if you want to _**live **_to see another day, you will do as he commands. Otherwise," She threw his head against the wall, harder this time. The wall where his head was hit had a large dent. "I will _**ignore **_his command, which I _**often **_do I might add, and have my _**pleasure **_by killing you and making you _**suffer**_. I am afraid the odds are _**not **_in your favor Emperor Lance. Now choose, before I get _**bored **_and decide to just _**end **_the source of my troubles."**  
**

"You would not dare."**  
**

"I _**beg **_of you to _**try **_me."**  
**

A brief silence, and then a sigh. "Alright. You win this battle. Guards!" He shouted. "Retreat and escort Lord N and Giovanni. Set up a base approximately a mile from the Capital. I shall meet you there once I have...been relieved." Silence responded to him. "I said _**retreat**_! Or would you like _**extra training **_when I get back?"**  
**

His question was met with gulps of nervousness and "sir, yes sir"s as they marched out of the palace. But not without shooting a withering glare at all of us.**  
**

As soon as they were all gone, Leaf twisted Lance around so that she held his arms behind him instead of her knife threatening his neck. "Alright Green. Where do you want me to put this one?"**  
**

**"**Hand him to the guards." He motioned to the two soldiers by his side. "He'll spend a few days in the dungeons."**  
**

**"**Are you crazy?" Leaf asked incredulously. "If I can hold him, what makes you think two guards could even take him with his hands behind his back? I shall escort him to the dungeons. Continue to entertain your guests until I get back. Then we shall discuss our war plans. And I will _**not **_be left out. I want my justice." There was a fire in her eyes that was different from before. When Leaf danced, the passion she felt took the form of passion in her eyes. But now, there was nothing but rage and anger. **  
**

Revenge would be the best way to describe it.

* * *

Gold

I saw shiver run up the spines of the escort guards as we made our way to the dungeons. I did not blame them. The only light came from the dimly lit torches that hung from the side of the wall. It gave only little warmth to the hallways of stone.**  
**

That was not the reason the guards began to shiver.**  
**

There was a smell of rotting flesh that rolled through the dungeons as we made our way through. I heard many a rumor that the criminals in here developed leprosy often. Not to mention the rats and insects that carried these deadly diseases. The cries of the dying echoed in despair as we made our way down to the very depths of our cells. Even Leaf winced every minute or two. **  
**

There are several reasons why there is so little crime in the Capital. This is one of them. **  
**

I heard no complaining from Lance as Leaf threw him into his cell, right next to one with a decaying body. I quickly locked the cell door.**  
**

The guards immediately rushed back to the entrance, but Leaf and I stood our ground.**  
**

**"**You know you caused this." She gestured to the rotting cells. "If you had just left my village and I alone you would not have to be here, sitting there like the criminal you are. Why did you do it?"**  
**

He shrugged. "I needed you. You are Vianna. I had to have you if I was going to win, but your wretched mother did not accept the gold I offered in return for you. She was a fool, and so are you. You did not come to me obediently like you should have. A woman's place is only-"**  
**

**"**By a man's side?" Leaf laughed. "You and your kingdom are stuck in the past. Women have been _**dying **_out for the past two hundred years, and all the thoughts in your head only point to the fact that women are slaves to men? That has to be the most foolish thing I have ever heard, and I am standing next to the most foolish man in the Capital. Even _**he **_knows his place."**  
**

**"**Hey!" **  
**

She shrugged. "It is true. But there are reasons why wretched men like you exist. So that people like me are born in this world to stop your wicked deeds. Be prepared for the battle of a lifetime Lance, for it will be your last."**  
**

He gave a small laugh. "Whatever pleases thee."

* * *

Yellow**  
**

We waited anxiously for Leaf and Gold to come back. They were taking an awfully long time and we were all starting to get worried.**  
**

**"**If Gold did something to Leaf again," Crys muttered for what must have been the hundredth time that minute. "I am going to strangle him. I give no regard as to whether he is a strong General or the king of the world. If he hurts her or gets hurt himself I will ring his neck, kick his fat ass and throw him into the bottom of the well."**  
**

**"**Since when have you been this violent?"**  
**

We all turned to see Leaf and Gold coming in through the entryway. Sapphire, Crystal and I rushed to hug her. Before we could get there, Green engulfed her in his arms. **  
**

**"**Humor me this once." He whispered fiercely against her hair. "Please."**  
**

She looked so pale and weak. So unlike _**Leaf**_. She visibly trembled against his frame and slowly began to silently sob. **  
**

**"**My freedom." She gasped and clutched Green's suit coat tighter. "It is gone is it not? If I step one foot outside the Capital borders...he will take me away for good. And I..." She broke off into more sobs.**  
**

Nobody said anything. I felt Red's arms come around my shoulders and I squeezed them back. Ruby was wiping Sapphire's tears as she sobbed into his coat and Gold put a hand on Crytsal's shoulder. She squeezed it back affectionately.**  
**

We were once again back at square one.**  
**

We were trapped.**  
**

And this time, a ferocious beast lay waiting outside our cage.


	16. Chapter 16

The Priestess And The King  
Psychic Silver

Vote vote and vote! New poll and I think you'll like this one!

* * *

Chapter 16: Discussing War

Green

No words could describe my hate for Lance. The same thing could be said for all of us that night as we listened to Leaf's sobs as she wept for her freedom.

When Leaf eventually stopped crying, she detached herself from my coat and bowed to everyone in the room. "I am sorry for showing such weakness. It will not happen again."

Chief Erika shook her head and patted Leaf's shoulder. "Please do not feel embarrassed. I would be doing the exact same thing if I were in your position. In fact, I am sure I would have collapsed hours ago. What you did was very brave and saved us all. I...no, we thank you Patta. If you had not taken control, we would have died."

"Indeed." Lady Platina stepped forward. "You were very brave Patta. Not even the bravest soldier on a battlefield could compare to what you did for all of us tonight. Why, you practically saved our lives." She suddenly had a fierce look in her eyes. "And that is the reason we will stand behind you every step of the way. Lance does not deserve to be a ruler in our eyes."

Winona and her husband nodded. "Thats right." She glanced at the dark sky. "Too much has happened. We need to sleep on this and plan in the morning." She turned me. "Do you mind if we stay for the night? We rented rooms at an inn but..." She glanced outside again.

I nodded. "I understand. I shall have the servants prepare rooms for all of you, as well as some of my best soldiers escort you back to your kingdoms. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

They nodded. "Yes your highness."

Juniper stepped forward. "Your majesty, our kingdoms are in grave peril. Especially the North and South, who are neighbors to the East. How are we to protect our nations when we are not by our soldier's sides? I request we borrow a chariot or carriage and leave immediately."

"You cannot." Leaf said immediately. "Think about this. Lance is no fool. He knew I was going to be here, and that is why there were so many soldiers. He is always prepared, no matter the situation. If I had to guess, I would say that little show he put on only contained thirty percent of the army he really brought with him. And I am willing to bet he has stationed the rest of his little troop outside of the four gates of the Capitol, waiting for anyone stupid enough to leave the gates."

"Damn." Pearl cursed. "How are we to train them if we cannot even command them?"

Platina patted his shoulder. "We shall think of something Pearl. With twelve of us, we can come up with a solution."

"Please excuse my rudeness my Lady, but what do you mean exactly by twelve?" We turned to see Sapphire. Her face was as red as hot coal. "I am perfectly skilled in the art of combat and I shall not let my talents go to waste! I will not sit around like a princess and wait for the people I care about to come home. I am going to fight, and if you object, I shall find another way to battle."

"As will I." Voiced Yellow. Red paled.

"And I." Crystal. Gold scowled.

"And I." Platina. Pearl and Dia grimaced.

"And I." White. Black frowned.

"And I." Winona. Wallace looked concerned.

"You must not forget about me." We all turned to see Soul walking through the doorway with a wary Silver behind her. "I apologize, but I must take part in this. If my sister is going to be involved, so shall I."

* * *

Leaf

I sighed. I understood that they wanted to fight, but this was much too dangerous.

"No." I said. All heads snapped to me. "What?"

Green started. "To be honest-"

"We thought you would be the first person to say yes." Red finished.

I flushed. "I know my own limits, but Sapphire is the only woman of my troupe who can match me in strength and skill."

"Have you even tried to fight us?" Yellow asked desperately.

"Yellow!" Red tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off.

"No Red! Just because I am your lover does not mean that I will sit quietly while you and my best friends go off to battle! I shall be with you all every step of the way." She smiled softly and took his hands in hers. "I love you Red. I want to be by your side every step of the way, even through death."

As they kissed, I could literally see the bond between them growing closer and closer together. And it would have been the perfect moment as well.

Now if only Misty did not open her mouth.

"Excuse us, but if you are done lip-locking, we need to plan a battle strategy that will take down a rogue nation."

I shot a nasty glare at Misty. I understood she was partial to Red, but was she blind to the connection they had? It was like the stars and the moon: total opposites, but perfect together in the beautiful night sky.

Every other female in the room shot her an annoyed glance as well. Crystal coughed. "In any case, we women will be fighting. Whether you want to train us or not is clearly the decision of the king. But if necessary, we will find a teacher who is willing to teach us. Do you accept us as disciples or not?"

"I shall." We all turned to see a woman standing at the entrance to the pavillion, two women guards standing on either side of her and a man. I bit my lip as the woman lifted her gaze towards me and smiled. "Hello Patta."

I gulped. "Manlia."

* * *

Ruby

Were my ears deceiving me or did Leaf just say 'mother'?

The woman laughed. "Ah Patta. It is delightful to see you again. Come, let me have a good look at you. It has been so long since I have looked into the face of my only child." Wearily, Leaf stepped forward. The woman put her hands on either side of Leaf's cheeks.

It somehow looked anything but kind.

Their eyes began to glow an eerie purple as they gazed into each others eyes. It felt too ominous, like a shiver crawling up one's spine.

I was afraid. I was weak. I could not move. I wanted to take Sapphire into my arms and drag us far away from this place. But something was holding me back.

Something that no human eyes could see.

Just when I thought I could take no more of this, they released their hold on us and I ran to my love. She was shaken as well, but unharmed.

"Sapph!" I whispered as I took her in my arms. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I-I am fine. Just a bit shaken."

"What in the seven hells was that?" Gold growled as he pushed a shocked Crystal towards his chest and held her there. Yellow buried her face into Red's suit coat and he held her shoulders tightly as did Rajah Black to Miss White and Silver to a faint looking Soul. Lady Platina had to clutch the shoulders of both her lieutenants just to stay upright and Lady Winona was swaying with a frantic Wallace trying to catch her. Lieutenant Misty and Cheif Erica held each other as the mystical power brought them to their knees. Even Green looked affected as he warily leaned against a column. Only Leaf's mother and the people behind her seemed unaffected.

Leaf, shaken but otherwise alright, shook her head. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Nothing my foot!" Green snarled. "What was that...energy?"

"Nothing." Leaf insisted. "Just a...transfer of memories between us. I was telling Manlia everything that happened. She has agreed to train the women who want to fight. The rest of us will set up a strategy tomorrow while we discuss what to do about Lance."

"What to do about him?"

"Yes." Leaf's Manlia stepped forward. "My name is Sahana. I am the queen of the small clan Lance has been mocking. He demanded my daughter's hand in marriage, clearly knowing what it would do to her." Her eyes flashed with rage. "I want him dead for everything he has done to us."

Green voiced my concern. "Is this revenge based on honor or revenge?"

"Would it be wrong if I said both?"

We had no answer to this. Leaf stepped forward. "Manlia, why are you here and not in our country?"

The woman waved her hand and a man stepped forward. "I am Drayden, the false king of our country. My tribe and I have protected our women's secrets since the beginning of time. But Lance happened upon our call country and began to terrorize it." He clenched his fists. "He has gone too far and it is our duty to stop him. We have come to plead with you, King Green, to allow us to be of some help to you."

Green scratched his chin as he often did when he was thinking hard. "Have you any war experience?"

"Yes. It is I who train most of the men in our small army."

"Then we will need your battle experience. Lady Sahana, since you have offered to train the women, I leave them in your hands. I expect them to be well trained in a months time. We will strike when you are ready."  
Drayden bowed. "As you wish sir."

"King Green." Lady Platin stepped forward. "Why have you allowed so much time? We can strike while our enemies are not expecting us. Is a month not too much time?"

"Actually," Sapph spoke. "it is not. A month will give us time to train. Leaf is the most experienced fighter I have ever seen. Maharani was the one to train her. If she can train us like she trained Leaf, we will be even more experienced than Lance's army, no matter the size."

I could see how Gold, Red and Green were attracted to the prospect of having an army of Leafs. With that kind of fighting power Lance's army, no matter the size, would be terminated.

From the corner of my eye I could see Platina begin to sway on her feet. I didn't blame her. The full moon was low in the sky and everyone was tired from all the hype that was Lance. "Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" I said, always the voice of reason. "I am sure we are all exhausted as we look. We shall have plenty of time to discuss this tomorrow."

Green nodded. "I agree." He turned to our guests. "Please, feel free to stay in any of the guest rooms here. They are free to use for your bidding. Ask any of our servants for anything you would like."

They all bowed. "Thank you your highness."

He nodded and clapped. Immediately, servants of all shape, size and gender came into the room. "Please escort our guests to appropriate rooms in the hall of Remeus. Make sure all their needs are taken care of."

* * *

Red

I turned my attention to Yellow, but she was gone from my side and at Leaf's while they whispered amongst themselves with Sapphire and Crystal. I could see their unease, but before I could walk over to them, Gold grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the others. Green and Ruby looked concerned and Gold looked plain angry. I understood. I too felt unease about my soon-to-be-wife fighting in the middle of a war. We had all seen what it was like on the battlefield. We knew greater men who had been driven mad by death and war.

"Arg!" Gold raged when everyone except the four of us left. "I cannot believe...so stupid...should save the fighting spirit for bed..."

I rolled my eyes. Of course all Gold cared about was getting a woman (or more specifically Crystal in bed. "Ease your mind Gold. Our women are stronger than you give them credit for. Leaf is a fighting goddess and Sapphire was in the middle of the Battle of the West." I saw Ruby wince, but my voice did not falter. "They are careful and loyal. They would not let their friends be injured. Especially Leaf, who has the heart of a lion. What we should really be paying attention to is what the plan is. We have no way of knowing the amount of men in Lance's army, or who else he has sired to fight his battles. We must be swift and cautious and not let our guards down. We can't underestimate Lance or we shall loose Leaf. And the Capitol."

* * *

Sapphire

We gathered in Leaf's room on her bed. Our costumes had been tucked away by the maids and everything that had happened in the past few hours seemed like just a dream.

But the dead look in Leaf's eyes wasn't.

She described the words she and Lance had exchanged and the anger I felt for Lance increased. He did all this, destroyed lives and burned cities just so he could claim Leaf? To show everyone that he deserved to be King? That bastard was even more sick than I thought.

Crys clutched Leaf's sheets in her fists. "I cannot believe someone could be so barbaric!"

"I pity him."

Shocked, we turned to Yellow, who was fiddling with her thumbs. "Why would you say that?" I asked. "He is a monster! He doesn't deserve to live! His own father," I spat the word. "caused a war that destroyed my village! How can you say you pity him?" How could she say something like that? Lance is a blood-lusting monster!

"I pity him because he has never tasted life. He has never taken a look at the sky with eyes clear of malice. He has been trained to fight, to kill and to be ruthless. If only someone opened his eyes, then he could see that there are other options other than killing and destruction..."

It was all too much for me. I quickly jumped off the bed and walked out of Leaf's chambers, slamming the door behind me as I ran to Ruby's chambers.

At least **_he_** would understand.


	17. Chapter 17

The Priestess and The King**  
**Silver Psychic

* * *

Chapter 17: Divided

Yellow**  
**

Sleep did not come easily to us that night. I could hear Leaf internally debating with herself: go and talk to Sapph or go and see Lance to beat the shit out of him. I did not blame her. It was a difficult decision to make. **  
**

When I finally hear her deep breathing, I slipped on my robe and, as quietly as I could, made my way out of the chambers. I did not have to worry about Crys. She had been asleep for a long time.**  
**

I walked as quietly as I could out to the gardens and to the balcony of the gazebo. The moon was beautiful as a newborn baby. I was saddened by the burden that was preventing me from fully appreciating its beauty. **  
**

I felt awful about the fight I had gotten into with Sapphire. I had been insensitive of her feelings and Leaf's. I had never dealt with war and fighting before. The boys of my town had reveled in the idea of it; the thoughts of fighting battles and winning and being crowned high general. Rescuing beautiful maidens to haul off to their beds and have their way with them. I simply shook my head at the idea of it and thought that boys my age were idiots. **  
**

Now that I was experiencing it, I was afraid. I was scared that after this battle, I would never see my friends again. And Red...my heart nearly stopped at the thought of a sword being driven through his heart. The thought of crimson staining his armor, his final gasps of air as he fell to the ground and the black of a funeral driving me to madness-**  
**

**"**Yellow?"**  
**

I whirled around to see Red, alive and well thank God, clad in only loose pants and slippers. I sighed in relief. "Oh Red. You scared me."

**"**What are you doing out here? It's late."**  
**

**"**I could ask the same of you? And at least I am wearing a robe." I quickly shrugged out of the thin silk robe and wrapped it around my lover. He looked quite hysterical in the short, feminine robe, but at least he was not cold. I, on the other hand, felt a slight shiver coming up my arms as they were exposed to the cool summer air. He sighed and took my into his arms, warming me up with his body heat and placing me in his lap. **  
**

**"**At least now we shall be warm together." He murmured in my ear. I was no longer shivering with frigidness at least. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while. I knew we would not get another chance like this for a while and I was willing to bet that he knew that as well.**  
**

**"**Please don't fight."**  
**

It was so silent that I had to ask him to repeat it.**  
**

He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eye. "Please don't fight. I...I lost my parents a few years ago and I could not bare it if you left me as well. Please, stay in the castle when we go to war. I beg of you Yellow, give me peace of mind when I leave for battle."**  
**

Without saying a word I hopped off his lap, not even bothering to ask for my robe back. I turned to him. "Why do you think I cannot fight? Is it because I am a woman? Or because I am your lover? Both reasons are ridiculous! I may be a woman, but I am sure that if you wanted an obedient princess you would have courted one. I shall fight and nothing you say will stop me." And I stormed off, not bothering to reply to his hastened cries.**  
**

* * *

Platina**  
**

I had done the right thing, had I not? Lance was evil, pure and simple. I had...no, _**needed **_no other options. **  
**

Right?**  
**

Dia and Pearl gave me a stern talking to after King Green had dismissed us to our temporary quarters. I requested their rooms to be next to mine, but Pearl and Dia dismissed my orders and requested that we all be put in the same room. I sighed as I brushed my long hair and listened to them rant. **  
**

**"**Leave the protecting to us."**  
**

**"**You should not have volunteered to fight!"**  
**

**"**Your father specifically instructed us to keep you safe!"**  
**

**"**And how are we to do that with you wielding a sword?"**  
**

**"**Please Missy, stop this madness and let us do our jobs."**  
**

I sighed again in frustration and turned to them. "Are either of you my father?" They shook their heads. "What were father's specific instructions for the both of you?"**  
**

**" '**To ensure that his precious little princess," I winced at my father's nickname for me. "is to be protected at all times.' " They said at the same time.**  
**

**"**And you have done your job well. A goddess acknowledged you Pearl! But please, stand by my decision and support me." I paused. "This is one of the only things I have allowed myself to do that involves our country. You know that."**  
**

They looked away, ashamed. "We just-"**  
**

**"**Care about me, I know." I finished for Dia. "But I promise, I'll come out of this alive." I stood up. "If you shall excuse me, I am going to go for a small walk."**  
**

**"**Then-"**  
**

**"**No." I held a hand up as I gathered my shawl and covered my shoulders. "I am perfectly safe in the palace. Don't follow me." With that last order I walked out the door, ignoring Pearl's concerned frown.**  
**

I sighed as I walked past a large pond. I noticed the lights dancing on the water's surface. Nanny Bertha taught me a bit about them while she taught me about the other nations when I was a little girl. Fireflies I think they were called. They were certainly beautiful as they ran in circles across the pond. Most water was frozen back home, so I had never seen the beauty of a real body of water. I sighed again as I sat down on the stone rim along the pond. I dipped my fingers in the cold water, hypnotized by the patterns I drew with my hand. It was beautiful. I shook my head and began to walk down the stone path. **  
**

I needed to keep my head focused. We had a war against us. And with another powerful nation against us we needed to be at our best.**  
**

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a pair of lovers together in the garden gazebo. One was a member of Leaf's troupe. I never did catch her name. The other was...Captain Red? I was not aware that he had a lover. Perhaps it was love at first sight.**  
**

I never meant to see, but I could not help but notice the displeased frowns on their faces. Were they in a lovers quarrel? Eventually the blond woman stood up, shouted words I was too far away to hear and stomped off. I could see his shocked frown, but I had no desire to come between lovers. Turning around before he could see me, I walked quickly to another part of the garden.

I ended up lying on the ground, watching the moon on a small patch of dried grass. The stars looked nice. Clouds often covered them back home, so all I had to rely on were pictures and Father's tales from his trips.**  
**

I rolled over, breaking my view of the moon. I had much too much to think about. How could I help this war? I'm just a princess for God's sake! I'm useless.**  
**

Miss Leaf has her fighting ability, Erica is a strategical genius and White is quick and clever. I was a simple diamond who had been sitting in a glass box on a pedestal all her life.**  
**

I'm nothing but a burden.**  
**

* * *

Dia**  
**

I had decided to go out into the gardens to enjoy my midnight meal when I saw him. I was surprised to see Pearl sitting on a stone bench under a tree and looking out into the horizon of the mountains in the distance. I smirked. He was probably thinking about Missy.**  
**

**"**Pearl?" His name on my lips jolted him out of his daydream. "What are you doing out here?"**  
**

He shrugged. "I came here to enjoy the view." He glanced at the pastry in my hands. "Midnight snack?"**  
**

**"**You know me." I sat down next to him. "I'm always hungry."**  
**

He began to laugh. "That you are." His demeanor suddenly turned rigid. "Why does she have to act so frustrating?"**  
**

**"**Who?" I played dumb.**  
**

**"**Missy!" He shouted. "She tries to do everything she can for the sake of the North and yet she never thinks of herself in the process! Selfish, stupid, impossible, stubborn, beautiful, magnificent, incredible, one-of-a-kind, amazing-"**  
**

**"**You've started to complement her Pearl."**  
**

He stopped and blushed. "Sorry. Just kind of-"**  
**

**"**Went off. I understand." I sighed and turned to face him. "Why do you two run in circles around each other?"**  
**

**"**Huh?"**  
**

I shook my head. "Nothing." I lifted myself from the bench and stretched. "It is not important." I fake yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'll just excuse myself first. See you tomorrow Pearl."**  
**

**"**Good night Dia."**  
**

I smiled as I walked along the path back to my bedroom. Ah, how I loved my clueless friends.**  
**

* * *

Leaf**  
**

The next day seemed to come much too quickly. The usual breakfast had been dismissed, much to the disappointment of the palace girls. But to be honest, I would much rather have preferred that to this. **  
**

Sapphire and Yellow would not even look at each other. They made no effort to talk with the other as they ate their meals in silence. Platina chatted with the person next to her, avoiding eye contact with her companions as well. Now _**that **_interested me. I wondered why they were not talking to each other.**  
**

When everyone had finished their meal, most of the women gave their goodbyes and wandered off to meet Manlia for their first lesson. I felt pity for them, but they must understand how hard it is to learn how to fight.**  
**

All day we discussed tactics on how to bring Lance down. We studied former battle plans made by leaders of all the nations until Red discovered something.**  
**

He lay down a piece of parchment taken from the palace library. "Lance does the same things every time. It is always a point of offense. He overwhelms his enemies, leaving them no time to react." He shook his head. "I don't understand how we didn't see it sooner. If we-"**  
**

**"**No." I interjected. "Remember, they have sired a new country to help them. If they have also sired a new general, their battle plans will change as well. We must be cautious and swift." I turned to Gold. "How many men are in the Capitol's army?"

"At least five thousand."

I turned to Juniper. "The South?"**  
**

**"**Three thousand."**  
**

**"**The North?" **  
**

**"**Four thousand. But we can draft." Pearl added quickly. **  
**

**"**The West?"**  
**

**"**Twelve hundred." Misty winced. "We just fought in a war against Lance five years ago. We lost a lot of _**good **_soldiers and we haven't had time to recruit more, much less teach them."**  
**

I calculated quickly. "Thirteen thousand twelve hundred. Damn." I cursed and slammed my fist into the table. Everyone winced. "Not enough! We must be prepared for the fact that Lance will have twice as many as we do. The East has always been known for their warriors. Their battle techniques may be ancient, but as much as I hate to admit it, they work."**  
**

**"**Then how are we going to defeat them?" Dia asked. **  
**

I smirked. "We use reverse psychology. And gossip."

* * *

White**  
**

I wanted to die.**  
**

I wanted to die and leave this thing called pain behind.**  
**

I am no stranger to hard work. My mother was a widow and we worked in the fields when we were hungry. I was used to working hard until my feet and body ached with pain. The sun's harsh rays beating down on my back. The smell of sweat that simmered the air over the fields.**  
**

When we first arrived, Queen Sahana gave us orders to run around the castle as many times as we could. She then ordered us to grab a sword, not even giving us a break. We copied her stances and were ordered to fight each other, though not harm each other severely. **  
**

**"**I want warriors," She explained. "not injured soldiers."**  
**

And so we trained and trained and trained. We clashed against each other. We trained in hand-to-hand combat, the art of the sword and chi techniques. We were bruised, tired and weak with exhaustion.**  
**

But I heard no one complain. And I knew why.**  
**

We all wanted this. We were sick and tired of men fighting for us when we could have been doing it all ourselves. It was the motto I was raised with and I understood it. By allowing men to rescue us and work for us, we were becoming lazy. My mother always feared that there would be a time when men would someday fall, and we women would have nothing to protect ourselves with.

I wanted that to never happen. So I stood up and said, "Again."

They all looked at me like I was crazy, but who knows?Maybe I _**was **_a bit insane.

It was hours past sunrise when Queen Sahana let us go. She told us to be prepared for the same thing tomorrow. I was already anticipating the fight.

But dinner and a bath first wouldn't hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

The Priestess And The King**  
**Silver Psychic

* * *

Chapter 18: Is It Really A Trick?

Crys**  
**

I was exhausted. I could not feel my legs and had to ask some servants to carry me to my quarters. The others were like this as well. Last I saw, their lovers were taking them to their chambers.I wasn't surprised to see Gold in my room. "I thought they would have kept you longer."

He motioned for the surprised servants to bring me to my bed. "Dia became hungry."**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Is he not always hungry?" I winced as my back hit the cool material of my sheets. **  
**

Gold came over to my bed and sat beside me, motioning to the flustered servants to leave. "How was training?"**  
**

I scoffed. "Are you blind to the fact that I need aid in walking to my own quarters?"**  
**

**"**I was only asking-"**  
**

**"**I know." I sighed. "I apologize. I am a bit on edge if you had not noticed."**  
**

He chuckled. "I think I noticed." He frowned. "But exactly what has you on edge so love?"**  
**

I smiled when he said love. "Yellow and Sapphire argued last night. Now they refuse to talk to each other. In practice, when it was their turn to fight-"**  
**

**"**She made you fight?"**  
**

I glared. "Do you want me to continue the story or not?" He gave gave me an apologetic gesture and motioned for me to continue. "Anyways, when it came time for Sapphire and Yellow to fight, it was phenomenal. Almost like Leaf dancing. They moved in perfect sync. When one struck, the other blocked. When one kicked, the other dodged. It was endless until they fell to the ground at the same time from exhaustion. Queen Sahana called it a tie, but when they finished resting, they insisted on fighting again." I sighed. "It was amazing to watch them. It was like they were dancing together, communicating with the other through fighting."**  
**

He grimaced. "I still do not know how I feel about you all learning to fight."**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "I am learning for everyone, not just myself. You know this."**  
**

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I do know. I'm just appalled at the thought of you getting hurt."**  
**

I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I know. And I love you for it." My voice turned serious. "But you know that if I don't help out in some way, I am going to feel useless. And I am tired of feeling useless."

* * *

Red**  
**

I don't know how, but I somehow found myself pacing outside of Yellow's chambers. **  
**

As I was returning to the kitchens in hopes of acquiring a light snack, I happened to catch the sight of Wallace dragging his wife to their chamber. Winona looked terrible. There were bruises all over her arms and she was relying on her left leg to hop along with Wallace. She looked pale and the clothes she wore were covered in sweat.

I took one look at them and suddenly I found myself in front of Yellow's room. But I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door.**  
**

**"**Why hello Captain Red!"**  
**

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Misty tapped me on the shoulder. I sighed and tried to get my head straight. "Hello Misty."**  
**

**"**What are you doing here?"**  
**

**"**Is that any of your concern?"**  
**

She pouted. "I'm just worried about you. Is that a crime?"**  
**

I sighed. I really did not want, nor need, to deal with this right now. I had known Misty since she became Erica's lieutenant. According to her, it was love at first sight and she had been trying to get my attention ever since. And now that she was staying here for a while, she had all the opportunities in the world. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Yellow."**  
**

She sighed heavily. "I don't know what you see in that girl. I am obviously a much better choice." She then had the nerve to press her chest against mine.**  
**

It took all my strength not to attack her right then and there. I have never raised a hand against a woman before, but for Misty I was willing to make an exception. "To some." I tried to keep the anger I felt out of my voice. "But is it or is it not only my and Yellow's decision on whom we love?" I pushed her away. **  
**

The redhead scoffed. "Love? Don't be ridiculous Red. You could not possibly decide you love her in a matter of weeks."**  
**

**"**And why not?"**  
**

**"**Because it is not rational!"**  
**

I smirked. "Love is never rational. It makes men do the most ridiculous things with a smile. And if this is what I feel for Yellow, then so be it."**  
**

**"**Red?" Speak of the devil. Yellow opened her door just enough to poke her head through and see the both of us. "What are you doing out here? It is almost midnight! You need to rest after that long meeting you had."**  
**

I shook my head. "Don't worry love. I was just coming...to wish you a goodnight."**  
**

She smiled and my heart felt a million times lighter. "Thank you." She reached out and kissed my cheek. "Shall I see you in the morning?"**  
**

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "That you shall. Goodnight love."**  
**

She blushed when I said love. "Goodnight." And she retreated back to her quarters, softley shutting the door.**  
**

I turned to Misty, who was pale as a ghost. "Do you see now?"

"How?" She whispered shakily. "You two love each other so much. And yet, you've only known her for such a short amount of time. How is it possible?"**  
**

My grin was so wide the Cheshire Cat would have been frightened. "Love is irrational Misty. And when you've finally found that special someone, you too will know this feeling."

* * *

Yellow**  
**

Anger. Depression. Sadness.**  
**

All of these emotions I felt as I looked at the man named Lance.**  
**

Unlike the others who had immediately walked towards the kitchens or the gardens to meet their lovers, I walked the other way towards the dungeons.**  
**

I needed answers. **  
**

The dungeon was as horrible as Leaf described. The smell of rotting meat and the cries of the dying made goosebumps appear on my arms. It was at the very back of this horrible prison where I found him. **  
**

He was just sitting there, legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were closed and his face was calm, almost serene. Just looking at him made my flesh crawl again and I wrapped my cloak I wore around myself tighter. How could he smile in such a horrible place? "I want answers."**  
**

He opened his eyes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure Miss..."**  
**

**"**I do not give my name to people like you." **  
**

He chuckled. "Very well then. I shall call you...Yellow. Your hair is as beautiful as the color." I flushed. He noticed. "Ah, so that was your name." He chuckled again. "I have always had good luck in guessing games." I stayed silent. "Tell me, what do you want from a lowly man in a cell like me?"**  
**

**"**I just told you. Answers."**  
**

**"**Well then, ask away."**  
**

**"**Who was it that really caused the Battle of the West?"**  
**

**"**The East of course! The noble's daughter had been my fiance, yet the cousin of Chief Erica, who was Chief at the time, also fell in love with her. My father claimed it would have been an insult to the East if we let her go that easily. So we declared war."**  
**

**"**...Why?"**  
**

**"**Why what?"**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you go after Lea-I mean, Patta? There are other clans with myths just like theirs. Why her clan? Why Patta?"**  
**

He chuckled. "The legend of your clan intrigued Giovanni."**  
**

**"**Giovanni? The older man who was with you yesterday?"**  
**

He nodded. "Yes. He was my father's advisor before he was mine. His ideas are a bit...wild, but he is a good strategist. The best in the East." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "He also has a penchant for magic."**  
**

Now _**this **_caught my attention. "What? Magic? How?"**  
**

**"**He is a master hypnotist. Just ask anyone in my Council. I've seen him do it before. He was arguing with a council member. I was watching from behind the shadows. He took out a necklace with a large diamond-shaped jewel and began to swing it in front of the council man's face. The next day, they were acting like long lost brothers."**  
**

**"**And you did not say anything?"**  
**

He frowned and furrowed his brows. "I...I'm afraid I do not remember. I recall walking up to him after he hypnotized the poor man and then...nothing."**  
**

Hypnotism...then I was right. None of this was Lance's fault. "What about that green haired man? N? What connections does he have to Giovanni?"**  
**

Lance shrugged. "N was the son of a power-hungry politician. Apparently, Giovanni thought he had promise and accepted him into the Council. He has been a wonderful general ever since. Though all the poor man really talks about is black and white and how the two should be separated. I think Giovanni is using his ideals to corrupt him."**  
**

I was quiet as my brain processed this. Lance could have been lying about all this. But I didn't believe he was. "Why are you telling me this?"**  
**

He shrugged and leaned back against the wall of his cell. "Maybe it is because you are the only person in this entire castle who has bothered to talk to me. The servants who bring me food aren't very good company. They shiver in fear when they look at me and scamper away as soon as they bring my food."**  
**

I smiled and reached out my hand to him. He was a bit wary, but he also reached his hand out to touch mine. We were separated by a metal cage, but I felt closer to him than I had ever felt to my friends, maybe even Red. "I promise, I shall try and convince them of your innocence."**  
**

**"**Why would you do that for me. I have been a horrible person to you and your friends."**  
**

**"**Do you feel apologetic?"**  
**

**"**Of course! From the time that they put me in here, all I have felt is regret and sorrow at the horrible things I have done." He ground his teeth. "For all of the horrible things Giovanni _**made **_me do!"

I smiled again. "Then there you are. You are not the man everyone thinks you are. And I shall be the one to prove you innocent."**  
**

I just hoped that the others would listen to me.

* * *

Green**  
**

I was a bit surprised when I found it was Yellow who had called us here. All of us were confused, but Yellow refused to answer any questions until we were all present in the throne room. **  
**

When we were all settled, Yellow began. "I went to see Lance last night."**  
**

A majority of us gasped. "Why?" Asked Leaf.**  
**

**"**Because...because I wanted answers." She admitted reluctantly. "I wanted to know what was _**really **_the cause of the Battle of the West. And why it was Leaf he went after, when there are many other legends of power in our country."**  
**

**"**Because Lance is evil!" Sapphire insisted. "He should be left in the dungeon to rot!"**  
**

**"**No!" Yellow shouted back. "He was just under a spell!"**  
**

It shocked us all into silence. "What?" Rajah Black managed to choke out. "What makes you think..."**  
**

She started to tell us about her conversation with Lance. And to be honest, I believed her. I had seen the necklace she was talking about. Whenever I saw Giovanni, he always had it on. When we were talking, whenever he looked at me he fiddled with it. And since I have known Lance, his eyes have always been cold. Almost like he had no emotions.**  
**

I rose from my throne when she finished. "I believe you Yellow. We must snap him out of whatever magic Giovanni has cursed him with."**  
**

Platina stepped forward. "I too believe you Miss Yellow. But _**how **_are we to snap him out of this magic?" **  
**

We turned to Leaf and her mother. "Do you know of anyways to reverse hypnotism?"**  
**

Leaf shook her head. "I'm afraid I have never heard of a technique like this. Manlia?"**  
**

The Queen nodded. "I do believe I know how to rid ourselves of this problem. But your majesty, what if Lance is lying? What if he tricks us into believing he is hypnotized, but is just looking for a way to escape?"**  
**

White stepped forward. "Then we shall fight him. He could not take Leaf the first time. What makes you think he can do it again?"**  
**

I almost missed it, but as the light from the colored glass windows shone upon the women, I could see a faint glow around most of the women. ...Those who had been training with Leaf's mother. **  
**

Was she also placing some kind of magic on them?**  
**

**"**Green?" Ruby snapped me out of my gazing. "Is everything alright?"**  
**

I nodded and turned to Queen Sahana. "Please use your skills to see whether or not he is lying. If he is, then we shall keep him locked up for a few more days. If not, we shall release him and help him recover." I turned to Leaf. "If things get out of hand..."**  
**

**"**I will take care of it." She promised.**  
**

**"**Good." I turned to Queen Sahana. "How soon can you start?"**  
**

**"**Lead me to the dungeons and I shall start right away."


	19. Chapter 19

The Priestess And The King  
Silver Psychic

* * *

Chapter 19: Betrayal Gold**  
**

Had the moment been right I would have whistled. **  
**

Who knew that such a small woman would have that much courage to go into a disease infested prison just to talk to a man who tried to ruin her best friend's life?**  
**

Red definitely had some should have seen his face as Yellow told her story. First he looked downright murderous. Then he looked pitiful, as if he were a puppy that had been kicked.

Green led Queen Sahana to the prison with Leaf and Crystal behind them while the rest remained in the throne room, anxiously awaiting the results. Yellow and I were to follow them, but I saw Red pull Yellow aside and I knew that it was one argument I just had to listen in.**  
**

**"**Gold?" I turned to Crys. "Are you unwell?"**  
**

I shook my head. "Nay. I am simply a bit...shaken up." That excuse sounded pathetic, even to my own ears. "Go on without me."**  
**

She pouted and I had to hold myself back from just kidnapping her to my chambers and not letting her g- "If you are sure."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. "Do not fret love. I am just going to get some headache medicine from the infirmary. You can tell me all about what happened when I come back. Alright?" **  
**

She blushed and quickly kissed my cheek before scampering off to join her friends. I desperately wanted to follow her, but eavesdropping always comes first. **  
**

I eventually found a large pillar that I could hide behind without being seen. I managed to catch a bit of what they were talking about.**  
**

**"**...hide this from me? That I was stupid?"**  
**

**"**I have now idea what you are babbling about! I went because I needed answers and I got them! Just...not the answers everyone else might have wanted. But I got them did I not?"**  
**

**"**I cannot believe you failed to tell me this."**  
**

I could hear her scoff. "Since when did I have to tell you everything Red? We are lovers, not master and servant! If I want to talk to another man without being in your presence, I will! Surely you cannot be jealous, could you?"**  
**

I could practically hear the blood rush to his cheeks. "Of course not! Why should I be jealous of that lying bastard?"**  
**

She was clearly taken aback because she paused for quite sometime. "...Lying?" She finally asked.**  
**

He sighed. "Listen Yellow. While I am sure you mean well...I just don't trust him."**  
**

**"**You mean you do not trust my judgement." **  
**

He said nothing. I winced. She certainly hit the spot. "Yell-"**  
**

**"**Save it for someone who will listen and leave me be Red." I could see her silhouette turning away. "I'm not going to be with a man who

does not trust my judgement."**  
**

**"**Yellow!"**  
**

She ignored him and walked towards the dungeons. Taking advantage of the commotion, I slipped away and followed Yellow to the dungeons.

* * *

Leaf**  
**

What was this feeling? Nervousness? Anticipation? A bit of both?

I did not care. I had much more pressing matters to be concerned about. I reassured myself this as I ignored the harrowing cries of dying and sickly prisoners. We, meaning Green, Manlia, Crys and I, winced but ignored the echoing wails and proceeded to Lance's cell. **  
**

He looked up from his sitting position on the ground. It seemed he moved not a muscle since Gold and I tossed him in this dreadful prison two days ago. He locked eyes with all of us, staring us all down. He seemed to be searching for something, but the defeated look in his eyes told me he had not found it. I suspected he was looking for Yellow.**  
**

**"**Why are you here?" Incredible. Even his voice sounded defeated. "Are you all here to mock me? Taunt me and say that I deserve this imprisonment?"**  
**

**"**As much as I would love to," I answered. "we have been informed that you were under a spell. Hypnotism, I believe it was called."**  
**

His face visibly brightened. "Yellow informed you? What did she say?"**  
**

I was taken aback. Just at the mention of an informant and he was hopeful. His smile was like that of a child's: vibrant and innocent. I found myself feeling sorry for the poor man. Who knows how long he had suffered under Giovanni's magic? Yellow was right. **  
**

This man was pure. Maybe even more pure than I.**  
**

**"**She told us that she believes you are innocent." Green answered where I failed to out of shock. "We are here to see if you are telling the truth." He gestured to Manlia. "This woman will help us see if you are lying. But first, I have questions."**  
**

**"**Ask away. I have nothing to hide."**  
**

**"**Very well then. Why don't you start with telling us what you told Yellow."**  
**

He described the exact same story Yellow informed us of. When he was finished, I found myself with bloody hands, half moon crescents curved into my palms. Giovanni was evil. Plan and simple. I could not believe I have failed to see this! My powers were lapsing for some reason. I needed to start concentrating on the battle ahead. We had a lot of planning to do if we were going to defeat Lan-I mean, **_Giovanni's _**army.**  
**

...Wait a minute. I grinned. I could feel the makings of a plan in my head.**  
**

**"**It certainly sounds like hypnotism." Manlia admitted. I grinned. Manlia rarely admitted anything. I could see that Lance's acts of innocence was starting to plant seeds of doubt into her mind. "But we should test him first." **  
**

I nodded in agreement. "But how?"**  
**

She surprised me by smirking. "I have yet to teach you **_all_ **I know Patta." She turned her attention to Green. "We need a large, empty room. I shall take care of the rest."**  
**

He nodded. "As you wish. Anything else?"**  
**

**"**Spell casting items."**  
**

I raised a brow. "There is limited supplies here Manlia."

She laughed. "A true magician is always prepared. I've had Drake prepare the ingredients I might have needed." She turned back to Green. "Get five small vials of the blood of virgins, an areli herb and swamp grass picked during a full moon. Anything your herbalist or physician does not possess, I shall have. I need to save my ingredients. Besides, they are better if they are fresh."

I narrowed my eyes. She had never spoken of such magic before I left. How did she manage to keep this information from me? Something smelled even worse than a sewer rat.**  
**

Before I could ponder my suspicion, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to face a concerned Crys. "Is everything alright Leaf?"**  
**

I could not let the others suspect anything. For all I know, Manlia could be controlling the women she had been training. I certainly would not dare to put it past her. "I am fine." I let out a weak laugh. "Come, we must see to it that we find this man innocent."

* * *

Crystal**  
**

I had never known Gold to be romantic. Ever since I had come to work in the palace, he had been pig-headed, stubborn and crass. I often cursed myself for even thinking that I could handle just being in the same room with him. **  
**

But as we both grew up, and I was a mere child mind you, I saw the goodness in him. The strength and courage that he acquired on the battlefield, the softness of his heart when he was melancholy and thought about how another brother or son or father would never go home to his family, just like his father when he was young. I saw his strengths and weaknesses and watched him become a wonderful friend and a giving lover.**  
**

The day after we became engaged, he took me to a tower I had not bothered to explore. It was separated from the main structure of the castle, as if it never exactly fit in. It had a seemingly endless staircase, but Gold assured me it was definitely worth all the trouble. **  
**

And it had been.**  
**

The top of the tower was nothing but flat ground and brick. But off to the edge where the view was most beautiful, there was a large blanket adorned with lush pillows, glowing candles and a basket of food. **  
**

**"**This..." My voice was lost in my amazement. "This is...incredible. When did you suddenly become such a hopeless romantic?"**  
**

He chuckled and guided me to the blankets. **  
**

We spent the whole night talking. We talked about everything; our pasts, our present, even our future.**  
**

**"**I know I want you as my wife." He promised me as he stroked my hand while I lay on his chest. "And I know I'll always want you Crystal. Forever and always."**  
**

I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to his heat. "Forever."**  
**

I couldn't help but wonder how long forever would be.

* * *

Green**  
**

There was something about Leaf's mother that made my skin crawl. I could feel it when I first felt her presence.

Do not get me wrong, I am **_far _**from magical. I know nothing of spells or sorcery. But when she walked into the room for the first time and her and Leaf did whatever they did, the air changed. The temperature became colder, the atmosphere...it was as if something **_evil _**had happened. I could see my parents dying, the screams of the people who died in the Battle of the West, the wails of women who were picked as Lance's lovers. And when it was over, they assured me it was nothing. **  
**

Nothing. My. Foot.**  
**

Something was off about Sahana. It was just a matter of time before I found out what.**  
**

* * *

I led us to a large room. It was failed to inform me as to what the purpose of this room was, but as of now, it was incredibly Queen surveyed the room. I could feel satisfaction radiating from every part of her body. "This will do." She turned to Lance, who had been chains surrounding every inch of his body. "I dearly hope for your own sake that you are not lying. This ritual will destroy you if we end up seeing your true colors."**  
**

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait just a minute. We never agreed on this. I need him alive, even if he did lie."**  
**

She sneered. "We shall see. But first-"**  
**

**"**No." I stepped forward. "Call off your spells." I turned to Leaf, who was holding his chains. "Take him back to the prison. Until I give the order, we are not to go through with this sorcery."**  
**

**"**Patta." Sahana ground out. "Bring the prisoner forward."**  
**

Leaf looked at both of us, her inner turmoil obviously present on her face. I knew it was difficult. She had to choose between her mother and a friend. That friend being a man she hadn't known long enough to trust.**  
**

But I trusted her, just like I love-**  
**

I felt my face go pale at the thought. I loved her. I loved the fiery green-eyed princess who would never love me back. The thought stabbed at me like a rusty knife in a heart.**  
**

I could never be with the one I desired.**  
**

I shook off my negative thoughts. "I'm sorry Leaf." She flinched at her name in my native tongue. "But you must choose. Will you condemn a man to a spell that may kill him, or trust me and know that even without your mother's spells, we know he is innocent?"**  
**

**"**I-I..." She stammered. **  
**

**"**Forget that!" Yelled Sahana. I could see her eyes becoming blind with rage. "Patta, I am your mother! You will obey me!" **  
**

Leaf frowned. "I do not understand why I did nothing to notice this. Your eyes have become like ice. You have changed Manlia. You...what has happened since I left?"**  
**

Sahana expression changed. Instead of rage, there was sadness. "Our kingdom was attacked by the East. Our clan is...no more Patta. I only managed to take some servants and guards with me to the other wall. The rest..." She choked off and glared at Lance. "And it is all the fault of this bastard!" **  
**

**"**He was under hypnosis." Leaf's voice began to tremble. "It was no fault of his."**  
**

**"**Hypnosis." Sahana spat the word. "That was a pathetic excuse for his crimes! He should be dead for what he did to our people!"**  
**

**"**He is innocent!" Yellow screamed as she rushed into the room. "I believe him. He bared his soul to me and I saw nothing but innocence. He does not deserve this!"**  
**

"You know not what you are saying child." Suddenly, some sort of staff appeared in Sahana's hand. "Step away from the bastard Leaf. This abomination needs to be destroyed."**  
**

**"**Stop!" I shouted. **  
**

But it was too late.**  
**

**"**No!"**  
**

**"**Ahhhh!"**  
**

Before I could blink, Yellow had thrown herself in front of Lance and Leaf, just in time to take the blow that had been meant for Lance. She was thrown against the wall and a sickening crack echoed throughout the silent room. She made no sound as she slid to the ground, the blood pooling out of her head as if she were a fountain.**  
**

Time seemed to stop. Red and others burst into the room. Some rushed to Yellow, others ran to restrain the rogue queen, who was trying to summon another spell.**  
**

**"**Yellow! Red whispered as he carefully held her fragile body. She was getting paler with every second. "Yellow wake up."**  
**

**"**Please Yellow." Sapphire whimpered. I saw Ruby wince and put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly before yelling for a doctor. **  
**

I shook my head. This was madness and this needed to end.


End file.
